


the place where i belong

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: this house, a home [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, home renovation show au, warnings: references to homophobia; sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: She’s still not entirely sure how they got here.All she and Emma had done was decide to be a team for a single week-long competition hosted by A & B Home Network in the nearby city. They were familiar with each other’s work, and agreed to do it together and split the money for their individual businesses if they won.What neither of them had realized was that ABHN was actually using the competition as a secret audition for designer/contractor pairs who were both skilled and had good chemistry with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

“You really think this is going to be a good idea?” Alyssa turns her Subaru onto the street towards her client’s home, squinting and reaching for her sunglasses as the sun hits her eyes. “Emma and I have worked together a bit before, but we don’t exactly know each other that well. How interesting of a show could it possibly be?”

_“The network thinks you’re both very skilled professionals who have the potential to be engaging with audiences,”_ Dee Dee Allen says through Alyssa’s phone’s Bluetooth hookup. _“I know it’s probably not something you were planning on doing, but it should do wonders for both of your businesses.”_

“Yeah, I know. Emma’s still cool with it, right?”

_“When I talked to her this morning she was.”_

“Good. Good. You want us to start that demo house this afternoon, right?”

_“Yes. We already have everything set up, but we want to have a test for how filming will go while you work on a full project from start to finish.”_

Alyssa parks on the street and unhooks her seatbelt. “Got it. Are you going to be there during filming?”

_“No. On-site Barry will be in charge. You’ll be in good hands; he’s one of the few people I actually like.”_

“Uh. Okay.”

_“You’ll do great. Okay. I have to go. I’ll talk to you again at the end of the week.”_

“Right. Bye.”

Alyssa leans back in her seat, taking in a deep breath.

She’s still not entirely sure how they got here.

All she and Emma had done was decide to be a team for a single week-long competition hosted by A & B Home Network in the nearby city. They were familiar with each other’s work, and agreed to do it together and split the money for their individual businesses if they won.

What neither of them had realized was that ABHN was actually using the competition as a secret audition for designer/contractor pairs who were both skilled and had good chemistry with each other.

Eight months later, and somehow they’re about to start filming an actual show for the network.

Alyssa walks into her current client’s house, carefully stepping around the ladder where the local electrician, Greg, is putting in a new light. “That looks great, man. Do you think it can go up just like an inch higher? The homeowner is 6’6”. I don’t want it too low for him.”

“Yeah, of course.” He lifts it up a bit. “Like there?”

“That would be great.”

“Will do.” Greg makes a small mark on both the ceiling and on the chain for the light, then sets it down on the top of the ladder before he starts screwing in some brackets.

Alyssa leans into the kitchen, where Kaylee is frowning at a wall covered in paint swatches. “Have you picked one yet?”

“I excluded some, but I’m still not sure what I think.”

“Kay, it’s paint, not a coffin. If they don’t like it they can change it later.”

Kaylee snorts. “This coming from the woman who once spent three days deciding between two slightly different bookcases.”

_“That was different.”_

“Sure, Alyssa, whatever you say.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Pick a paint color, Kaylee. In fact, you should really pick Toasty Gray.”

Kaylee continues staring at the wall and waves her off. “Yeah, yeah, let me look.”

As she takes out her tablet and checks what they still have left to do, Alyssa steps out onto the back deck, where they’ve left a cooler of drinks in case any of them need one. She takes out a bottle of water and sits down on one of the chairs to study her list.

“Letting the minions do all the work, Greene?”

Alyssa looks up, startled, and she feels her heart skip.

Emma Nolan is standing on the other side of the deck railing, leaning on it and grinning at her. She’s in a light blue tank top under a dark blue flannel, the sleeves rolled to her elbows, and she has her toolbelt slung around her hips.

“E-Emma,” Alyssa stammers. “What are you doing here?”

“Greg called me.” Emma climbs over the railing so that she’s standing on the deck. “He said you wanted someone to check this deck before you finished up with this place.”

She has worked with both of them a handful of times each over the past few years, and still, every time, Alyssa forgets that Greg and Emma are cousins.

“Right, of course.” Alyssa pauses. “Well, uh. How does it look?”

“It’s a solid piece. I don’t have any concerns about it.” Emma shrugs. “Granted, I’m the one who built it, so I really hope it’s lasted well.”

Alyssa covers her face with a hand. “Jesus. I’m sorry.”

Emma laughs and slides her hands into her pockets. “How were you supposed to know that? Besides. There’s no harm in making sure.” She checks her watch. “I have to go help Kevin put a window in before we go to that demo house this afternoon. Do you need anything else before I head out?”

“No, I think we’re good here. Thanks, Em.”

“No problem.” Emma grins at her. “Since they’re calling it a demo house that means we can demo as much of it as possible, right?”

Alyssa suddenly remembers the competition, the tiny house they were given to renovate, and the image of Emma in a t-shirt and jeans breaking down cabinets with a sledgehammer.

“I’m pretty sure we can work some demolition in there somewhere,” she says.

“That’s half the fun, after all.” Emma heads towards the door to walk through the house back to the front yard, pausing next to Alyssa to say, “Maybe we’ll get you out of the slacks and blouses and get you to have some fun.” She winks at Alyssa, her grin widening, then heads inside.

Alyssa clears her throat, her cheeks going pink. She takes a sip of her water and looks back down at her tablet.

When the door slides open again, she’s almost disappointed when one of her mother’s coworkers, Shelby, steps outside instead of Emma.

“Was that Nolan I saw leaving? What was she doing here?”

Alyssa tries to keep her shrug casual. “She checked the deck over for us.”

“Ah.” Shelby smirks. “That all?”

“Shelby,” Alyssa warns. “We’re going to be working together. For a _while,_ depending on how well this show thing works out. We’re both very professional.”

“Or very stupid,” Shelby mutters. She holds up a ring of keys. “Demo house. I have the keys for you, as requested. Your mother sends her regards, although I’m pretty sure she still thinks you should quit and get a realtor’s license and take my job.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes as Shelby takes a soda out of the cooler and leans against the house. “She trusts you more than that.”

“Maybe, but she’d still rather have you within sightline for as long as physically possible.”

“True.” Alyssa squints at her. “Also, don’t pretend that you came here just to do me a favor. Your wife is picking out paint swatches in the kitchen. If you get her to finally agree with me on which one we should use, you two might finally have that dinner you owe each other.”

Shelby grins. “You know me so well.”

She hands the keys to Alyssa and heads inside. Alyssa looks back at her tablet and opens her photos to skim through some of the palette options she has based on her memory of what the demo house looks like.

She pauses when her thumb brushes the roll at the bottom and her pictures jump back, landing on one she had taken in the city eight months ago. Her and Emma, after going out to dinner to talk about their planning, their faces far too close together as they grin into the camera.

They’re both professionals. They both have businesses on the line.

Nothing is going to get in the way of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma gets out of her truck in front of the demo house and fixes her sleeves.

A part of her still can’t believe that they’re really going to do this. She thought the man on the other end of the phone was joking when he called her after the competition, yet here she was, walking towards a camera crew.

“Hi!” a guy with a clipboard greets as she gets closer. “You must be Emma.”

“What gave it away, the flannel, the truck, or the toolbelt?” she asks dryly.

He doesn’t miss a beat. “All of the above. I’m Barry Glickman; I’ll be in charge of the production while we’re on scene. Anything that needs to happen goes through me.”

“Got it.” Emma hooks her thumbs into her belt and smiles. “Just as long as you get that anything the happens in the site goes through me.”

Barry raises an eyebrow. “Meaning what?”

“You’re going to be filming in an active construction site, and not every house will be the most stable in the beginning. If I tell you or one of your people to move, they need to listen to me. There’s going to be a lot going on, and I can’t afford something going wrong because there was a miscommunication over chain of command. If there’s a problem on site that is relevant to the renovation, it goes to me or to Alyssa. Can you work with that?”

He studies her for a moment before reaching out to shake her hand. “We can work with that.”

* * *

Alyssa walks through the house with Emma by her side, trying to ignore the small cluster of people following them.

“The kitchen’s in good shape, but it’s small,” she says. “If we can open up the wall between here and the dining room you’d have good flow and more space.”

She watches as Emma walks over to the wall and knocks on a few different areas of it. “That’s load-bearing, but we can work with it. Either open a section of it or lift the whole thing up so it’s basically just a beam.”

“Beam would look nice. Maintain a little bit of separation but still get rid of that claustrophobia.” Alyssa walks into the living room and pauses. “What… What is that?”

“That thing sticking out of the wall that’s been badly drywalled?” Emma steps over a hole in the hardwood floor. “Let’s find out. You’re redoing these walls, right?”

“Yeah. New drywall is a must; there was a water leak on one side that concerns me.”

“Good.” Emma takes a hammer off of her belt and drives it into the part of the wall that’s sticking out.

Alyssa winces. “Seriously? That can’t possibly have been safe.”

Emma spins the hammer in her hand and grins over her shoulder at her. “Have to find out somehow.” She rips away some of the drywall and whistles softly. “I don’t know if you’re going to be happy about this or not, but either way is going to be a lot of work for me.”

“What is it?”

Emma taps the hammer against brick. “Fireplace.”

Alyssa’s eyes light up. “Salvageable?”

“I won’t know until we get it uncovered.”

“It’s a thought.”

Emma laughs. “You have a lot of thoughts.”

Alyssa puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes, smirking. “Do you have problems with my thoughts, Nolan?”

“Oh, I would _never,_ Ms. Greene.” Emma slides her hammer back into her belt and gestures at the stairs. “After you?”

With a quiet laugh, Alyssa heads up the steps.

* * *

As they prepare to begin filming, Alyssa gets called into the city to talk to Dee Dee.

“Ms. Greene,” she greets, not standing up from her desk. “Thank you for meeting me.”

“It’s not a problem,” Alyssa says, taking a seat. “What can I do for you?”

“The demo filming is going quite well. The crew thinks that you two have a good rhythm, and they’ve been able to get used to the setup quite well. Everything should work out well once we start with actual clients.” She pauses. “You and Ms. Nolan work together exceptionally well.”

Alyssa shrugs. “It’s been working out. She’s good at her job.”

Dee Dee pauses. “I just want to make sure that if something goes wrong between the two of you it won’t interfere with the show.”

“I…” Alyssa blinks at her, completely confused. “What do you mean?”

“Ms. Greene, I am not an idiot.”

Alyssa leans back in her chair. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Ms. Allen.”

Dee Dee narrows her eyes. She looks at her laptop for a moment, clicking around, and then turns it to show Alyssa.

It’s the interviews Alyssa and Emma had to do as promotion the week prior, stopped in the middle of Emma’s. Dee Dee taps on the spacebar, and it starts playing, the interviewer speaking first.

_“You’ve worked with Alyssa in the past?”_

_“That’s right. We’ve overlapped on a handful of clients before, and we did that tiny house competition together. We knew of each other’s work so thought that teaming up would work out well.”_

_“The chemistry between the two of you really comes through on the camera. Is that something that bleeds into your real life as well?”_

Alyssa’s blood goes cold as she watches Emma’s expression twitch. _“Excuse me? I’m not sure I understood the question?”_

_“The initial footage that we have of the two of you working at the competition was shown to the test audiences of _Unruly Reno_, and a significant portion of them asked if the two of you were dating. A few even believed you were married. I’m just curious how much of the chemistry between the two of you is a natural connection and how much is related to something deeper.”_

Emma stares at the camera, her jaw tense, for an uncomfortably long moment.

_“Emma?”_

_“We’re professionals,”_ Emma says, almost suddenly. _“If you have some sort of concern about that-”_

_“That’s not what I’m saying.”_

_“It sure as hell sounds like it.”_

Dee Dee pauses the video. “I’m not accusing you of anything, Ms. Greene. I just want to make sure that personal feelings aren’t going to torpedo this project before we even get through one season.”

Alyssa stares at her, swallowing to maintain control of her voice. “That’s not going to happen. Emma already told you. We’re professionals.”

Dee Dee watches her for a moment, as if she’s taking note of the lack of answer. “All right then, Ms. Greene. It’ll be a pleasure to work with you.”

Alyssa gives her an emotionless smile. “I sure hope it is.”

* * *

When Emma opens her front door, she’s wearing a red t-shirt and drinking a beer. Alyssa hesitates, watching her swallow, before saying, “We need to talk.”

Emma shrugs and takes a step back, holding the door open to let Alyssa in. “If it’s about that damn fireplace you’re so obsessed with, I finished up the work on it today. We’ll have the demo house completed in plenty of time for filming.” She walks into the workroom behind the living room and sets her beer on a table.

Alyssa folds her arms across her chest as Emma picks up a tool and goes back to carving a piece of wood that she seems to have been working on when Alyssa knocked. “You weren’t exactly subtle.”

“Hm. With what?”

“I saw some of your interview video. Where they asked if we were dating?”

Emma glances up at her. “Ah. I kind of figured they would trash that.”

“Of course not, because they brought me in to make sure that if things went wrong between us it wouldn’t ruin their show.”

“Why? I told them we’re not together.”

“No; you told them we’re professionals.” Alyssa pauses, mumbling a curse under her breath. “Come to think of it, that’s what I told them, too.”

Emma laughs. “You have a lot of nerve scolding me for doing the same thing you did, Greene.”

“Shut up.” Alyssa sighs and takes off her suit jacket, slinging it over a nearby chair. “I don’t want this to become an issue.”

“If they’re already assuming we’re dating and they’re still letting things proceed, there isn’t an issue.” Emma carries the piece of wood she’s working on over to the wall and holds it up to one of the guitars mounted there, comparing the length against one of the finished necks. She shakes her head and goes back to her work table, carving more. “We’re fine, Lys.”

“How do you know that?”

Emma grins at her. “Because we _aren’t_ dating. That’s the plan, right?”

Alyssa bites her lip and grips the back of the chair her jacket is on. “Em.”

“Hey. We’ve got this. It’s worked so far.”

“Barely,” Alyssa mutters.

Emma sets her piece down and walks towards her, setting her hands on her shoulders and lightly kissing her on the forehead. “Alyssa,” she says gently. “It’s going to work. We’re _good at this._ Hell, you’re _amazing_ at your job. Don’t start second-guessing yourself now.”

“You sound so sure of me, and I don’t know why.”

“I’m a smart woman, Greene. When I’m right, I’m right.” Emma walks back over to her table and accidentally knocks a chisel off of it, directly onto the top of her foot.

Alyssa giggles as Emma spits out a curse and bends down to pick the chisel up. “And when you’re not, you’re _really_ not.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylee slams her hand down onto her kitchen table, tightly holding her cellphone against her ear.

“Klein! Amanda Klein!” she sighs heavily and runs a hand over her face. “Fucking hell. They put me on hold again.”

Shelby doesn’t look up from her sudoku puzzle. “What office is this again?”

“The mortgage for the stupid house. I should make you do this.”

“Mm. I would, but I deal with mortgages enough at work.” Shelby glances casually up at her. “I do have a question though, babe.”

Kaylee massages her temple with the hand that isn’t holding her phone. “Hm?”

“Remember when you married me and took my last name?”

She freezes, staring blankly across the table. _“Fuck,”_ she mutters.

Shelby puts her pen down and smirks. “I’m not offended or anything. Really. My ego isn’t the least bit bruised.”

“I’d kiss it and make it better but I need to try to salvage this conversation with our bank without looking like a complete idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Shelby says with a soft smile. She lifts Kaylee’s hand and kisses her knuckles. “Are you ready for this show to start?”

“I’m a little nervous about it, honestly. I mean, I know Alyssa and Emma are going to take the brunt of the focus, but if I screw something up it’s going to be on camera.”

“When have you ever screwed anything up?”

Kaylee shrugs. “That one woman _really_ hated the shelves I picked.”

“That woman was a pain in the ass. She approved those shelves and then flipped out anyway. That’s hardly your fault. You’re great at what you do, baby.”

“God, I love you,” Kaylee murmurs. “I-” She pulls back suddenly, adjusting her grip on her phone. “Hi. Yes. I’m still here. I’m sorry. It should actually be under Amanda Gonzales.” She winces, and Shelby laughs before going back to her puzzle.

* * *

Emma buttons up her flannel shirt as one of the people from the crew – Sheldon – tries to calm her curly hair down. “It’s not going to work, man. Between me and Alyssa, you’re just going to have to live with hair that does whatever it wants.”

“That’s pessimistic. Enough product can do anything.”

She snorts. “I’m going to be crawling underneath houses. Is it worth it?”

He pauses. “You’re going to be someone who makes my life difficult, aren’t you?”

“It’s very possible.” Emma rolls her sleeves up as she watches Alyssa get out of her SUV. “Excuse me.” She walks across the yard and shakes Alyssa’s hand. “You ready to really start working together, Greene?”

She watches the amusement light in Alyssa’s eyes as they touch. “I’m ready for anything if you are, Nolan. Are you sure you can keep up?”

Emma hooks her thumbs in her belt. “I’m pretty sure I can handle whatever project you throw at me.”

“Good. I’ll be sure to put that to the test.” Alyssa grins. “For the clients, of course.”

Emma scoffs. “Oh, of course.”

“Alyssa! Emma!”

They turn to see Barry walking towards them.

“The clients will be here in about half an hour. Just to run through the plan here, you’re going to show them houses with the realtor you work with, then have them go through the purchase process while Alyssa works on design options, and then you’ll start the actual renovation?”

“Yeah. Emma’s going to deal with permits.”

Barry nods and jots down some notes. “Is your realtor here yet?”

Alyssa glances at her watch. “It’ll be either my mother or Shelby. I think it’s going to be Shelby today, because she’s dropping Kaylee off to supervise a project we’re just wrapping up nearby.”

“Good, good. So that’s… Veronica Greene and Shelby Gonzales of Greene Realty, correct?”

“Correct.” Emma adjusts her sleeves again. “They’re the best in the business. If they can’t find the right house in the right budget, it doesn’t exist.”

Barry snaps his fingers and points at her. “I’m going to need you to repeat that.”

Emma blinks. “Uh… They’re the-”

“No, no, not right now. On camera. That’s a great quote.” Barry picks up his radio. “Can I get Trent and Angie out front?” He puts his radio back down. “In fact, let’s just do all the introductory stuff while we have some time. You guys good with that?”

Emma looks at Alyssa, who nods. “Fine by us.”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

The clients today are Isaac and Harper Jacoby. They’re an adorable young couple looking for their first house for them and their daughter, and it’s really appropriate that they’re going to be the first official clients for us as well.

**EMMA**

Isaac and Harper are looking for a house that close to where they work and within a good school district, with at least three bedrooms, within their budget. That’s a hard thing to do in this area, so we’re going to start by showing them three options with the help of the realty company that we use for our projects, Greene Realty. They’re the best in the business. If they can’t find the right house in the right budget, it doesn’t exist.

**ALYSSA**

The Jacobys aren’t going to be able to get a move-in ready house, but with a little imagination and the right renovations, we can get them a home that they’ll really be happy with for a long time.

* * *

Alyssa sits at her desk, staring at the floorplan of the house chosen by Isaac and Harper Jacoby. “Kay, do you think carpeting or hardwood in the bedrooms?”

Kaylee doesn’t look up from her own computer. “They have a little kid, right?”

“Yeah, and they’re talking about having another.”

“Hardwood in the parents’ room, carpet in the kids’ rooms. Harder to clean if they spill something, but it’s softer if they want to play on it.”

“Mm, good point.”

There’s a sharp knock on the office door before it opens, and Emma walks in with a carrier of three coffee cups. “Delivery for the design team.”

“Holy shit. You’re my favorite person I’m not married to,” Kaylee says as she takes the cup Emma offers her. She looks down at her cellphone as it vibrates on her desk. “Speaking of.” She picks it up and answers it, “Hey, baby.” She walks out onto the patio and slides the door shut behind her.

“Are all newlyweds that dumb with each other?” Emma asks, taking a seat in front of Alyssa’s desk and handing her one of the other coffee cups. “I’m just making sure that I know what I’m getting myself into with the ones we’ll probably have as clients on this show.”

Alyssa laughs. “I think it’s pretty common. They’re still pretty well into that honeymoon phase.”

“I doubt I’ll be like that when I get married. Serious mode 24/7.”

“Is that so?”

“Absolutely. I’m the world’s least romantic person.”

Alyssa smirks as she takes a sip of her coffee. “You can remember one cream, two sugars, and a dash of vanilla, though.”

Emma shrugs and leans back in her chair, mirroring Alyssa’s smirk. “That’s just details, Greene. I’m always good at details.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alyssa turns her computer around. “Are you enough of a details girl to build me a round bookshelf that I can hang on the wall?”

There’s a pause as Emma just stares at the screen. “It’s like the first day, Greene. You already want to kill me?”

Alyssa grins and leans forward. “I thought you liked challenges, Nolan.”

Emma snorts. “Oh, believe me. You’re _definitely_ a challenge.”


	4. Chapter 4

**ALYSSA**

Emma handles the demolition period about as well as a nine-year-old boy would, which is to say that those are days when she’s so excited that she doesn’t need any coffee in order for her to get through. I’m occasionally surprised that she hasn’t ended up in the hospital. Don’t get me wrong, she loves building things, but she gets this insane glee out of taking out a hammer and ripping a wall down, and I. Just. I don’t even know what else to say about it.

* * *

“Try not to hurt yourself,” Alyssa says as Emma climbs up through the hatch into the attic.

“I have never gotten more than a sore thumb on a construction site, Greene.”

Alyssa sighs and shakes her head, skimming through her checklist on her tablet.

There’s a yelp from the attic.

_“Shit! Fuck! Shit!”_

Alyssa doesn’t look up from her tablet. “Nolan, this is family television. You can’t curse on family television.”

Emma drops down out of the attic all of a sudden, landing on her feet so hard that she overbalances and falls onto her back.

_“Shit!”_ Alyssa stares down at her, one hand over her heart, startled. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Language,” Emma groans. “It’s family television, Greene.”

Alyssa kicks one of her boots.

“Oh.” Emma points up at the attic. “Also, the guy who did the inspection sucks.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Raccoons.”

Alyssa blinks. “What?”

Emma gets to her feet slowly, Alyssa reaching out to grab her arm to help her. “There are raccoons in the attic. At least two of them.”

“I’m going to go ahead and guess that you’re not going to get rid of them yourself.”

“Uh, no. Go ahead and get animal control to deal with that nonsense.”

Alyssa pats her on the shoulder. “You’re so brave, Nolan. I’m so glad you’re here to save me.”

Emma narrows her eyes, a glint to them that makes Alyssa’s stomach twist. “Oh, do you want to go play with the raccoons, Greene?”

Alyssa backs up. “Don’t you dare.”

“It can be arranged.” Emma grabs Alyssa by the waist and pulls her towards the attic hatch. “Why don’t you get rid of them?”

_“Don’t you dare!”_ Alyssa squeaks as she laughs, shoving at Emma’s shoulders.

Emma holds on to her for a moment, grinning, then gently lets her go. “I needed you to laugh, because now I have to tell you the bad news.”

“The fact that _raccoons_ aren’t the bad news concerns me.” Alyssa bites her lip. “What’s up?”

“An inspection that doesn’t find live raccoons makes me nervous. I’m going to have to go through this whole place from top to bottom with Kevin, Greg, and Nick and see if anything more major was missed, and that could lead to major cost that wasn’t in the plan.”

“I’m really hoping that’s not the case.”

“So am I, but it has to be done.”

Alyssa sighs. “Yeah, I know. Go ahead and get it done, and just let me know as soon as possible if something comes up. Please?”

“Will do.”

* * *

Emma drives a sledgehammer through the vanity in the bathroom. She breaks it down, pulling the sink off of the wall, until she spots Alyssa out of the corner of her eye.

She pauses and turns, and finds Alyssa in the doorway, watching her.

“Wow, Greene, I didn’t realize you liked sledgehammers so much.”

A faint blush comes to Alyssa’s cheeks. “I was waiting to get your attention.”

“Right, of course.” Emma puts the hammer behind her neck so that it’s resting on both of her shoulders, holding it with both hands. “What’s up?”

Alyssa pauses again, looking her up and down, before saying, “I want kitchen cabinets.”

“Uh-huh. Okay.”

“Can you build me kitchen cabinets?”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “On top of your crazy bookshelf and while I’m working on everything else around here? No.” She raises her voice. “Hey, Kevin!”

Kevin bounds up behind Alyssa, his hair covered in dust. “Yeah?”

“Can you call Hayden? Alyssa wants cabinets.”

“Sure. Want me to finish the kitchen demo first?”

“Might as well. That’s where they’re going to go, anyway.”

He nods and jogs off.

Emma smiles at Alyssa. “There you go. Cabinets.”

“What happened to being able to handle whatever project I throw at you, Nolan?”

“I handled it. By delegating.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “That’s cheating.”

Emma grins. “Not when I make the rules, Greene.”

* * *

**EMMA**

Hayden is Kevin’s twin sister, she’s an amazing carpenter, and I’ve used her before for specialty work or jobs that we just can’t take on on top of everything else that we’re doing for a house. Y’know, both Alyssa and I are pretty big believers in not trying to do more than we’re actually capable of. I’m not going to try to do plumbing or electrical work when Nick and Greg know way more about it. If Alyssa gets stuck on something while working on a design, she has Kaylee right there for a second opinion. Over these past few years we’ve built up a pretty good team of people that we can call on for projects, and I really think that’s what’s going to make sure that all of our clients get exactly what they want.

* * *

Alyssa sits down across from Dee Dee, Emma at her side.

“Congratulations. One episode down, and I understand that it went well.”

Emma shrugs. “Yeah, I think so.”

“The clients liked the finished house, which is the whole point, right?”

“Indeed.” Dee Dee studies them for a moment. “The plan is for season one to have ten episodes, with five airing before Christmas while we work on filming the final five.”

Alyssa nods. “Makes sense.”

“We previewed episode one to a test audience to see if there was anything that needed to be adjusted before we kept going.” Dee Dee taps her pen against her desk. “They really like the way the two of you interact with each other, and, quite frankly, so does the network.”

“Well, we know we have to at least _try_ to be interesting for television,” Emma says with a laugh.

“…Naturally.” There’s a long pause before Dee Dee sighs. “Look. It won’t affect your contracts either way, but I really do need to know if you’re seeing each other. I need to know if I need to keep an eye on the possibility of things blowing up. I’ve seen it happen to too many hosting pairs on too many shows, and I’m not interested in seeing it happen again. The network has known that both of you are gay from the start, and it never deterred them from making this show happen. The types of people who would take issue with you aren’t the people we’re marketing to. The audiences we _are_ targeting think that the chemistry you two have on screen is phenomenal. It’s engaging, and it’s endearing. But as your producer, I would rather not be blind to what’s going on at my set.”

Alyssa is quiet and motionless for a long moment before she looks at Emma.

Emma’s jaw is tense, but she leans over and whispers in Alyssa’s ear, “Maybe we should tell her? It’s up to you.”

As Emma straightens in her chair, she fidgets with her sleeves. Alyssa watches her, thinking, then makes eye contact with Dee Dee. “Emma and I are not dating.”

Dee Dee looks almost frustrated when she nods. “Well-”

“We’re going to.”

The producer hesitates. “Excuse me?”

Emma slouches a bit in her chair and crosses her legs. “Nothing has happened between us. Not for lack of trying on either of our parts, but we came to a mutual agreement that we want to prioritize our careers for right now. We don’t expect any messy breakups, but we don’t want to risk one that might cause an uncomfortable situation.”

Alyssa shrugs. “So we’re just going to wait until a more appropriate time, and then we’ll go out.”

Dee Dee looks back and forth between them as if she’s expecting them to say they’re joking. “I… I’m not sure if that’s a mature solution or if it’s the dumbest plan I’ve ever heard.” She shakes her head. “You know what? If it works for you, fine. The network is behind you either way.”

“Good. Is that all?” Alyssa asks.

“I…” Dee Dee stares at her laptop screen. “Yes, that’s all.”

“Excellent.” Alyssa stands. “Come on, Emma.” She heads for the door.

Emma gets up and pauses. “So, to be clear, me flirting with Alyssa on camera is a _good_ thing as far as everyone is concerned?”

Dee Dee nods slowly. “It would seem so.”

Emma grins and turns to Alyssa. “Filming this show is going to be some of the most fun I’ve ever had. I’m calling it now.”

Alyssa sighs heavily. “I really wish no one had told you that.”

“Babe, you _love_ my flirting.”

“Yeah, sure, about as much as I _love_ you stupidly climbing into a decrepit attic.”

“Tons, then?”

Dee Dee rests her face in her hands. “I made up my mind. This is the dumbest plan I’ve ever heard.”


	5. Chapter 5

Emma lies on the couch in Alyssa’s apartment, watching home renovation shows while Alyssa flips through magazines.

“See? Look how pretty this is. This is what I want to put together in a house sometime.” Alyssa holds up one of the magazines for Emma to see. “It’s exactly the style I would want in a home of my own.”

“Mhm. It’s gorgeous.”

Alyssa smacks her leg. “You didn’t even look.”

Emma laughs and pokes her in the hip with her foot. “I did so!” She gestures at the television. “Hey, we could make a drinking game out of these shows. Just one rule. Drink any time someone complains about the color of a room that can be easily repainted. We’d be wasted.”

“I think you and I getting wasted together would be a mistake.”

“What, drunk sex isn’t on your schedule for the weekend?”

Alyssa tosses the magazine at her face, and Emma catches it easily, laughing.

“Believe me, Nolan,” Alyssa says, her voice low, “I want us both to be _very_ sober the first time we sleep together. How else will I be able to do what I want to do to you?” She smirks and gets up, heading into the kitchen.

Emma stares after her blankly, her brain short-circuiting.

“Now you know what it’s like!” Alyssa calls from the other room in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**ALYSSA**

Our clients today are Benjamin and Luca Rodriguez. They’ve been married for a few years now and are moving into a new home because they’re looking to become foster dads for- Why are you laughing?

**EMMA**

The wind is just. How are you still talking with your hair in your mouth? Ech. Now it’s in _my_ mouth.

**ALYSSA**

That wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t talk.

* * *

Alyssa stands next to Trent as he films Emma and Kevin putting a land beam up in what will eventually become the living room. Angie, the sound operator, leans over to her. “Now, that’s going to replace a load-bearing wall?”

“Correct. It’s going to support the weight of the house now that we’ve removed one of the main walls. If a ceiling is too low for a beam like that, it can be put in the attic if there’s room, but having the beam out like this is a pretty popular design element.”

Emma hops down off of her ladder and pulls off her gloves. “I like them because it means Greene is letting me tear a whole wall down.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “See, she says that, and yet she complains when she has to get the beams together.”

“Yeah, because when you say ‘I’m gonna take that wall out’ you’re not the one who has to figure out if it’s going to make the house collapse.”

“That’s what you’re here for.” Alyssa walks through to the other room, patting Emma on the shoulder as she walks past. “It’s why I keep you around, Nolan.”

* * *

Shelby is pretty sure that she has better ways to spend her Wednesday than in antique stores shopping for items that can be used to decorate clients’ homes, but all it took was one sad look from Kaylee and there she was.

Emma, dragged along by Alyssa, looks just as bored, but Shelby is pretty sure it’s an act based on the amused look in the contractor’s eyes every time Alyssa squeals in excitement over something she finds.

“Hey,” Shelby says when they get to the twelfth shop. “I’m going to wander. Care to join me?”

Emma watches Alyssa for a moment before shrugging and nodding. “Sure.”

They walk through the store, poking around at random items. “How’s it going? Working with Alyssa?”

“It’s been great. Our working relationship has really grown a lot. I think we could really make something more of it in the future.”

Shelby glances at her out of the corner of her eye. “And your _non_-working relationship?”

Emma pauses. “Meaning what?”

“Meaning that I’ve never seen Alyssa more enthusiastic about someone than when she was talking about _you_ after that competition you went to. What happened out there, Nolan?”

“I think that’s something you should probably be talking to Alyssa about, don’t you think? You’re her friend, after all.”

Shelby nods. “Yeah. And you’re the one I need to know more about.”

Emma scoffs and picks up a candelabra, looking at it as if she’s actually interested. “You’ve worked with me plenty of times before, Gonzales. You know plenty about me.”

“I know that you’re a good, responsible boss, and I know that you respect everyone on your sites. I know that you understand the importance of a good relationship with a realtor, which isn’t something that some contractors actually appreciate. But on a personal level? I don’t know a damn thing about you.”

“Well. My cousin and I were raised by our grandmother.”

“Why?”

Emma gives Shelby a humorless grin. “Greg’s parents are dead and mine are homophobic, so it wasn’t a hard decision.”

Shelby hesitates, taking a small step back. “I-I… I’m sorry.”

Emma shrugs. “I got over it a long time ago.” She puts the candelabra down and picks up an old music box. “I also don’t drink soda.”

“That’s… interesting. Why?”

“Too much sugar. It’s not exactly a great idea for me.”

Alyssa appears from behind a pile of lanterns. “Hey, Em, can you help me get this mirror to my SUV?”

Emma sets the music box down. “Yeah, sure.” She glances over her shoulder at Shelby. “Be right back.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Shelby bites her lip, thinking.

When Emma gets back, Shelby says, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be prying. I’m just a little protective. Alyssa, Kaylee, and I have been friends for a long time.”

“It’s not a problem.” Emma shrugs and hooks her thumbs in her belt loops. “It’s nice to know she has people who look out for her.”

Shelby laughs. “She definitely does. You’ve met her mother, right?”

Emma winces. “Uh, yeah. She’s… is _intense_ a good word?”

“It’s certainly a polite one.” Something catches Shelby’s attention suddenly, and she goes over to the other side of the room. “Nolan. Nolan. Check this out.” Shelby tosses a tiny wooden ball to Emma and spins one of the bars of the vintage foosball table she’s leaning on.

“Oh, dude, that’s sweet.” Emma stands on the other side. “First to ten?”

Shelby scoffs. “You don’t stand a chance.”

“Hey, kids?”

They both look over at Kaylee, who’s holding a wicker chair and staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Can you not break things in the antique shop? Alyssa and I are buying enough.”

“We would never break something this cool, baby,” Shelby protests.

“Mhm. I don’t think I trust the two of you alone together that much.”

“Rude,” Shelby and Emma say at the same time.

Kaylee sighs. “Do something productive. Haul everything we bought outside.”

“Wow,” Shelby says. “We really were just brought for manual labor.”

Emma shakes her head. “I hope they at least plan to feed us after this.”

Shelby snorts. “Something tells me we might not have enough money left for that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kaylee gives a surprised yelp as she’s woken by Shelby tackling her.

“Jesus,” she sighs, setting her hands on Shelby’s hips. “You’re going to give me a heart attack, baby.”

“Sorry,” Shelby says, grinning down at her. She kisses Kaylee slowly. “Guess what today is?”

Kaylee rubs at her eyes. “Thursday?”

“Oh, honey, it’s Tuesday.”

“Oh.” Kaylee yawns, then the day clicks into her head. _“Oh.”_

Shelby’s grin gets wider. “Yeah.” She skims her palms up Kaylee’s sides. “We’ve been married six months as of today.”

“You’re a sap,” Kaylee says affectionately. She rests her hand against Shelby’s cheek. “But if you really loved me, you’d let me sleep.”

“I’ve already been out on a run. You used to be a jock, too, you know.”

“I do yoga.”

Shelby’s eyes glow. “And I really appreciate that, but you’re still grumpy in the morning.”

Kaylee smiles, her thumbs gently brushing under Shelby’s t-shirt. “Can’t be grumpy when I’m waking up to you,” she says softly. “I love you, Shelby.”

Shelby leans down and rests her forehead against Kaylee’s. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Alyssa is in the middle of discussing housing needs with the new clients when she sees Shelby’s Rav4 stop in front of the office long enough to drop Kaylee off before pulling away.

“Could you hold on just for one minute? I’d like you to meet my associate.”

Peter and Sophia Cartwright nod and wait patiently as the door opens and Kaylee walks in.

“Hey. Peter, Sophia, this is Kaylee Gonzales. She’s my design assistant; I trust her to run anything I’m not around for. If you have any questions and can’t get in touch with me, she’s the one you call.”

Kaylee smiles and shakes hands with both of them. “It’s a pleasure. I’ll be able to meet with you whenever Alyssa is busy at the site, so feel free to reach out with any questions you’d like to talk about in person.”

Peter nods, staring at her. “We certainly will.”

* * *

“Emma. Why are you in the rafters?”

Emma peers down at Alyssa for a moment before grinning. “Oh! Good! Greene! Back me up. Kevin says I can’t jump from here and break that flimsy piece of junk bench.”

Alyssa stares up at her. “I’m sure you can, but you’ll probably also break your _legs.”_

“You have no faith in me at all, do you?”

“I have tons of faith in gravity.”

Emma scoffs. “Lame. Back up, Greene.”

“Nolan, I swear to God, do not jump out of the ceiling.”

“I’ll be fine. Just back up a bit.”

Alyssa shakes her head and turns to walk away. “I’m not watching this. It’ll only encourage you.”

She hears a loud _thud_ and Emma’s voice quietly say, _“Ow.”_

She waits for a moment until she hears Emma get up, then says, “Nolan? You’re an idiot.”

“You like it,” Emma challenges, her voice just a little weak.

“You wish,” Alyssa retorts.

* * *

**ALYSSA**

I would absolutely never tell her this, but Emma’s stupid antics are actually really endearing. She’s cute when she’s trying to impress me. Because I mean, I’m no idiot. I know that’s what she’s trying to do.

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

You realize that she’s probably going to see this, right?

**ALYSSA**

…Barry, how much could I pay you to delete this footage?

* * *

_“Hey, you’re going to bring over those options for our Episode Four couple, right? I want to take a look at them early so that I can think through which ones would be good to pitch.”_

Shelby parks in front of the house being renovated for the Cartwrights. “Yeah, I’m just pulling in now. I’ll make sure that I avoid getting hit by falling debris.”

Alyssa laughs on the other side of the line. _“That would be recommended.”_

When she gets out of the SUV and steps through the front door, she stops dead in her tracks.

Kaylee is in a tank top and jeans, holding a sledgehammer and ripping out drywall. She notices Shelby after a moment and pauses, pushing her safety glasses to the top of her head. “Hey.”

“What are you doing?” Shelby asks, her voice a little hoarse as Kaylee takes a step back from the wall.

Kaylee grins and brushes some dust off of her shirt before resting the hammer on her shoulder. “It’s demo day. Emma said I could help. Get some frustrations out. Works like a charm.” She holds the hammer out to Shelby. “Wanna try?”

Shelby looks her up and down slowly and swallows. “N-No. I’m fine over here.”

“Aren’t you dropping something off for Alyssa?”

Shelby closes the front door and leans against it, the folder for Alyssa in her hand. “She can wait.”

Kaylee laughs and puts her glasses back on. “You’re awful.”

“I’m _smart_ is what I am.” Shelby nods at her. “Don’t let me stop you from your very important work, babe.”

Kaylee shakes her head, still grinning, and goes back to her wall.

* * *

Emma sands down a piece of wood to be used as the body of a guitar. “Are you getting weird feelings from the Cartwrights?”

Alyssa looks up from her sesame chicken and frowns. “What kind of weird feelings?”

“I don’t know. They don’t really seem to like each other that much. And he in particular really doesn’t seem like he’s all that comfortable interacting with us.”

“They’re lawyers. It might just be what they’re like.”

“Good point.” Emma sets her project down and walks over to the couch, sitting so that one leg is tucked underneath her and the other is stretched behind Alyssa. “What are you working on?”

“Fabrics.” Alyssa holds out a piece of chicken with her chopsticks, and Emma eats it without comment. “I’m deciding what to use in the living room of weird uptight lawyers who might be homophobic.”

Emma swallows hard. “You think _that’s_ the problem? Why would they agree to be on a show with _us_ if that’s how they feel?”

“A house that looks nice?”

“I didn’t think it was worth that.”

Alyssa elbows her. “What are you saying about our house skills?”

“We make absolutely amazing houses, but I didn’t realize they were worth going on television with people you hate. I’m just a little surprised.”

“That’s a good answer.”

“Is it good enough to get more sesame chicken?”

Alyssa rolls her eyes but gives her another piece. “It’s like owning a dog.”

“What kind?” Emma mumbles.

“Golden retriever,” Alyssa says without missing a beat.

Emma thinks while she chews. After she swallows, she says, “That checks out.”

* * *

Kaylee looks up as the office door opens and Peter Cartwright walks in. “Mr. Cartwright.” She stands and walks around to the front of her desk. “Alyssa is at your house, but if you have a question I can help?”

“Oh, I wasn’t looking for Alyssa.” He walks up to her, just a bit too close, and puts his hands in his pockets. “I wanted to see you, Kaylee.”

Kaylee blinks. “…Oh?”

He’s giving her a look that’s a little too intense. “I wanted to invite you out for drinks.”

Kaylee gives a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry if this wasn’t your intention, Mr. Cartwright, but you’re married. I’m married, too. Happily.”

Peter scoffs. “What your husband doesn’t know won’t hurt him. It’s just a drink.”

“Hiding something from a spouse pretty much guarantees that it’s not _just_ anything. I think our _wives_ wouldn’t take it very well.”

He shifts back a bit, his eyes narrowing. “You’re married to a woman?”

“Yes. You’ve met her.”

“Gonzales. The realtor.”

“Yes,” Kaylee says calmly.

“So, what, you’re some kind of _lesbian?”_

The disgust in his voice catches her off guard, and she steps back, hitting the desk.

Peter shakes his head, giving her a look that can only be described as mocking sympathy. “All that realtor is is temporary entertainment until the right man straightens you out.”

Kaylee shudders. “I need you to leave. _Now.”_

He takes out a business card and slams it down onto her desk. There’s rage in his eyes, but it almost immediately vanishes as he goes back to smiling coldly at her. “I’ll give you a week after the house is finished. You’re going to call me for that drink. If you don’t, I’ll go to the network and to your boss, and I’ll tell them how you’ve harassed me all throughout this project. And then I’ll write a letter to your wife and tell her all about how you cheated on her.”

“None of that is true.”

“Which one of us will they believe?”

Kaylee swallows and grips the edge of her desk. “Why are you doing this?”

He grins. “Because no one says no to me.” Peter turns and walks out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Shelby grins as Kaylee opens the passenger door and climbs into her SUV. “Hi, baby.” She leans over and presses a kiss to Kaylee’s cheek. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Kaylee says, her voice dull.

She’s not looking at Shelby, and her hands are shaking, and it’s terrifying.

Shelby takes one of Kaylee’s hands and squeezes it. “Baby,” she murmurs. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Shelby,” Kaylee says through gritted teeth.

“You’re shaking.”

_“Shelby!”_

She leans back in the driver’s seat, startled as Kaylee snaps at her, pain and fear and anger burning in her green eyes. “Kaylee,” Shelby whispers.

Kaylee shakes her head and leans on her hand, staring out the passenger side window. “Can you just drive? I just want to go home.”

Shelby gives a small nod and lets go of Kaylee’s hand, putting the car into drive.

It takes everything in her not to say anything when she hears Kaylee start crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma walks through the Cartwright house, checking for rooms that still need drywall. She pauses when she hears Kaylee’s voice, scared and near-tears, coming from one of the rooms where no one is currently working.

“Hey, guys, can you go film somewhere else for a few minutes?” Emma murmurs to Barry. “I think Kevin’s working in the master bedroom.”

Barry, the concern in his eyes indicating that he can clearly hear Kaylee too, nods. “Of course. Come on, guys.”

They walk away, and Emma walks down towards Kaylee’s voice.

_“Please. Please, you can’t do this. You said I had more time than this. … No, please, I can’t-”_

Kaylee’s voice breaks off into a sob that’s half-fear half-frustration, and as Emma walks into the room she has to duck to avoid the phone that’s suddenly flung towards the wall.

“Oh, God,” Kaylee whispers. “Emma, I’m so sorry.”

“No harm done.” Emma picks up Kaylee’s phone off the ground. “Including to your phone. You have a pretty serious case on this thing.” As she hands it back to Kaylee, she says, “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Kaylee says, too quickly.

Emma pauses. “It didn’t sound like nothing, Kay.”

Kaylee swallows, and Emma notices that her hands are shaking. “Emma, please,” she says quietly. “Please just let it go.”

“If you want me to,” Emma replies, her voice gentle. “As long as you promise me that you’re safe. I’m responsible for the safety of everyone on this jobsite, Kaylee. That includes you.”

Kaylee swallows again. “I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not really an answer.”

“Please, Emma. Just… Just let me deal with this.”

Emma studies her for a moment, watching the desperation in Kaylee’s eyes. “Okay. But the _second_ you need anything, you come to me. Got it? If you’ve having a problem with someone, I’m not afraid to put a sledgehammer through a knee.”

Kaylee gives a strained laugh. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Emma pauses for a moment. “No, seriously, don’t mention it. Alyssa would definitely get mad at me.”

Kaylee laughs again, this time genuine. “You know, Nolan, I think I really get why Alyssa likes you so much. It’s been a pleasure working with you.”

Emma frowns as Kaylee starts to walk out of the room. “Why did you say that like we won’t be working together again?”

Kaylee pauses in the doorway, not looking back at her. “Can you… Can you just make sure Alyssa’s not alone?” She glances over her shoulder, and Emma can see tears in her eyes. “I know neither of you will believe me, but… can you tell her I didn’t do it?”

“Didn’t… Kaylee?”

She shakes her head and lets out a tired sigh before walking away.

* * *

Alyssa gives a polite smile as Peter Cartwright walks into her office. “Mr. Cartwright. Your house is moving along right on schedule.”

“Excellent. I am, however, not here about my house.”

“Oh?”

Peter smiles and sits across from her. “This is about your assistant. I’d like to file a formal complaint with you about her.”

Alyssa frowns, confused. “My assis… You mean Kaylee?”

“Do you have some other assistant I’m not aware of?”

“Well, no, but that’s just her title. I don’t usually have people refer to her as that, and I certainly don’t have people trying to file complaints against her.” Alyssa folds her hands together in front of her on her desk. “What exactly is the issue, Mr. Cartwright?”

He gives her a serious look that feels… _off._ “She’s been sexually harassing me. Flirting with me. It’s very inappropriate, and I do not want her working on this job any longer. In fact, I want her fired completely.”

It takes a solid two minutes for the words to process in Alyssa’s brain. “My assistant is married, and I don’t like your implication. What you’re saying happened would never happen.”

Peter shrugs. “I don’t know what to tell you, Ms. Greene. It did.”

Alyssa smiles coldly. “With all due respect, Mr. Cartwright, go to hell.”

The look of blank shock on his face is more satisfying than Alyssa would ever want to admit to. He leans back in his chair as if struck, and it takes him a moment to regain his smug expression. “You’ll regret that, Ms. Greene. I’ll sue you, and your network. We’ll see if this show of yours ever makes it to air.”

“I’ll take that risk.”

He sneers at her. “And let me guess. Nolan will do whatever you say as long as you keep fucking her, right?”

Any politeness left on Alyssa’s face vanishes. “Mr. Cartwright,” she says, her voice quiet and dangerous, “I suggest you leave before you’re being carried out of here by an ambulance.”

“Oh, you’re threatening me now?”

Alyssa laughs softly. “It’s not a threat. It’s a promise.”

Peter stares at her for a long moment, long enough that Alyssa slips her cellphone out of her pocket under her desk and brings up Emma’s number on her speed dial.

He gets up before she feels the need to click on it. “We’ll see what ABHN thinks about your priorities.”

“I guess we will,” Alyssa says, her voice calmer than she feels.

Peter walks out of the office, slamming the door behind him as he goes.

Alyssa taps on Emma’s number and puts her phone up to her ear.

_“Office of Manual Labor, Nolan speaking.”_

“Em,” Alyssa whispers, her voice cracking.

_“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”_

Alyssa rubs at her eyes, letting out a soft, shaky sigh.

_“Babe?”_

“Emma. We have a problem.”

* * *

Emma’s pickup truck screeches to a stop in front of Peter Cartwright’s Lexus, preventing him from pulling out of his parking space.

He gets out of his car at the same time as she jumps out of her truck. “Are you out of your damn mind? If I had scratched my paint job on that piece of junk, I would’ve-” Peter suddenly seems to realize who he’s looking at. “Oh. Well.” He folds his arms across his chest. “Greene sent her lap dog to make some idle threats?”

Emma shakes her head. “Alyssa doesn’t know we’re here. And I don’t make idle threats.”

Peter hesitates. “We?”

Greg gets out of the passenger side of the truck and walks around to stand behind her as two other trucks pull up next to Emma’s. Peter takes a step back as Kevin and Hayden get out of one and Nick gets out of the other.

“If you so much as _touch_ me, I will have _all_ of you arrested,” he snarls.

“Oh, but that’s not going to be necessary, is it, Pete?” Emma asks with a smile. “You know why we’re here, don’t you?”

“This isn’t necessary,” Peter says, sounding far tougher than he looks as his hands shake. “If that whore would just admit to-”

“Call her that again and see what happens,” Nick snarls, taking a few steps forward, only stopping when Emma reaches out and blocks him calmly.

“Now, Pete, let’s not make this awkward. I’m going to be very simple, so that your very small brain understands. If you go anywhere near Kaylee again, one of us will hurt you. Badly. Understand? And, yes, that is very much a threat.” Emma smirks. “You can threaten to sue me all you want, you can threaten my job, I don’t really give a fuck. Touch her, and we’ll find out how well hammers work on people’s femurs.”

“You can’t talk to me like that,” Peter says, genuine shock on his face.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I just did.” Emma looks at Hayden. “I think I just did?”

Hayden nods. “You were pretty clear.”

“Good. Then I think we’re done here.” Emma pats Nick on the shoulder, pushing him towards his truck to keep him from lunging for Peter’s throat. As the other’s get back in their vehicles, she gives Peter a cold smile. “Your mistake, Mr. Cartwright, was thinking that we would prioritize our careers over Kaylee. That’s not going to happen, and you can go fuck yourself for thinking otherwise.”

She climbs back into her truck and waits to make sure the other two trucks have left before driving off herself.

* * *

Kaylee walks through her front door, exhaustion settling through her. “Hey, baby,” she calls quietly.

“Hi,” Shelby replies, her voice terse. “I’m in the living room.”

Kaylee runs a hand over her face and walks into the room. She freezes when she sees Shelby standing in the middle of the room, a blank look on her face, holding a piece of paper.

“I got this today,” Shelby says quietly. “Delivery from one of Alyssa and Emma’s clients.”

She sets the letter down on the table, and Kaylee knows what it is without reading it. She knows that it was only a matter of time before the threats found their way back home.

“I swear to God,” Kaylee says, already crying. “I swear to God, Shelby, I didn’t. I would never cheat on you. I don’t know what he wants from me, but he’s lying.”

There’s no expression on Shelby’s face, just a cold anger in her eyes as she takes her cellphone out of her pocket and holds it up to her ear. She turns away from Kaylee and says, “Alyssa?” Her voice is calm, but on the very edge of turning into rage. “I don’t care what needs to be done. If that man – you know exactly which one – so much as _breathes_ in Kaylee’s direction again, I’ll kill him.”

She hangs up without further comment and turns back to Kaylee, who’s on the verge of hyperventilating.

She sobs out, “Shelby, please. Please believe me. I swear to God I didn’t. I-”

Shelby cuts her off by taking a few steps forward and kissing her, hard and possessive. She presses another, softer kiss to Kaylee’s forehead, and whispers, “Kaylee. I’m not going to believe some asshole over my own wife.”

Kaylee lets out a ragged sob and pulls Shelby into a hug, clutching her tightly.

“Baby,” Shelby murmurs. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t even know,” Kaylee says, her voice hoarse. “He confronted me at the office. Asked if we could go out for drinks. I turned him down, and he told me that if I didn’t agree in a certain amount of time, he’d accuse me of cheating on you anyway. Go to Alyssa and make things difficult. I didn’t know what to do.”

“That night I picked you up and you couldn’t even look at me?” Shelby guesses.

Kaylee nods.

“Honey, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I-I…”

Shelby pulls out of the hug and cups Kaylee’s face in her hands. “You could’ve told me,” she says gently.

“I was afraid to,” Kaylee admits. “Almost everyone I’ve ever been with has assumed the worst of me. I’m friendly, and most of my exes would say that it meant I was flirting. I-I… I know you’re not them, but I… I panicked. I thought you’d assume I was guilty. I thought you’d believe him.”

“Oh, Kaylee,” Shelby whispers. She kisses her again, gentle but long. “You’re my _wife._ If I can’t trust you, I can’t trust anyone. I’m always going to believe in you. Understand? I love you.”

Kaylee starts to cry harder, hugging Shelby again. “I love you, too. God, I love you so much.”

Shelby kisses her on the side of the head, holding her tight. “Don’t be afraid to tell me something like this. I promise you, I’m not going to be mad. We work through things together now, remember?”

Kaylee nods. “I remember.”

“Good. Now you just have to remember it better than you remember that you took my name.”

Kaylee laughs weakly. “Please don’t make me laugh right now. I don’t think I can take the emotional rollercoaster. I think I kinda just need to sleep.”

Shelby grins and presses another kiss to the side of Kaylee’s head. “If that’s what you need, baby, that’s what you can do. I’ll be right here the whole time. I promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Shelby steps out her door, she finds the construction crew of _Unruly Reno_ asleep in their trucks in front of her house.

Kaylee bumps into her on her own way outside and makes a muffled noise of surprise. “Why did you stop?”

“Uh, we have company.” Shelby walks up to Emma’s truck and knocks on the window.

After a moment, the window rolls down, and Emma blinks at her briefly before rubbing her eyes. “Hey,” she rasps.

“Morning,” Shelby says. “Why are you all in our front yard?”

Emma pauses, glancing at Kaylee. “Uh. Bored?”

Kaylee pulls Shelby’s arm over her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek. “She knows, Emma,” she says quietly.

“Oh.” Emma pauses again. “Then we’re just making sure no assholes get ideas. We were sleeping in shifts since we have to work today.” Without looking over, she swings her arm over and punches Greg in the arm, waking him with a jolt. “Though it seems that _some idiot_ fell asleep on his shift.”

“Sorry,” Greg mumbles before curling up in his seat again and pulling his hat over his eyes.

Shelby watches as Kaylee tries to hold back a grin. “You guys didn’t need to sleep out here.”

“Of course we did. I told you. I’m in charge of the safety of everyone on the jobsite.” Emma shrugs. “You’re one of my people.” She checks her watch. “Damn. We gotta get moving or nothing’s getting done today.” She hits Greg’s arm again to wake him. “Go wake the others up and then hitch a ride with one of them. I need to go pick up more insulin pens from home.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He leans across her briefly to look at Shelby and Kaylee. “You guys gonna be good?”

Shelby kisses Kaylee’s temple softly. “We’re fine, Greg. Kaylee’s coming with me to the realty office for the day so things can settle.”

“Awesome.” Greg smacks Emma’s shoulder, and the two get into a brief, playful tussle in the front seat before he gets out of the truck and heads back to wake up Kevin and Hayden.

“Emma,” Kaylee says softly. “Thank you. You really didn’t need to do this.”

“I told you. You’re one of my people.” Emma pulls on her seatbelt. “And even if you weren’t, Kay,” she says, her voice quiet. “You matter to Alyssa. That means you matter to me.”

She gives a small smile and drives away.

Shelby squeezes Kaylee to her and rests her forehead against the side of Kaylee’s head. “You okay, baby?”

Kaylee curls against her side and watches as the other two trucks leave. “You know what? I think I am.”

* * *

Alyssa waits while Dee Dee types on her laptop for what feels like forever.

When she finally looks up, she says, “Ms. Greene, we’ve been contacted by the client from episode three, Mr. Peter Cartwright.”

“Peter Cartwright is a disgusting liar who harassed my coworker and pretended that she cheated on her wife just to try to blackmail her into some sort of relationship.”

Dee Dee gives a slow nod. “Yes, that’s what Ms. Nolan told me when she called me.”

“Emma already called you?”

“Yes.” Dee Dee scoffs. “It would seem that she already had a rather… _firm_ discussion with Mr. Cartwright, as well. Part of his conversation with me was to complain about her bringing… how did he phrase it… a ‘gang of ruffians’ to threaten him. I’m assuming he’s referring to the construction team?”

Alyssa blinks at her. “I don’t know anything about that.”

“Hm. Regardless. Mr. Cartwright’s accusations are certainly troubling.”

“Look, Ms. Allen, I know you don’t really know me. But I will do anything to protect my employees and my friends, and so will Emma. We might not risk our jobs for ourselves, but we would toss them aside in an instance for those people. If you need to throw us to the wolves over this, fine. The important thing is that that creep doesn’t get anywhere near Kaylee again.”

Dee Dee folds her hands in front of her. “That can be arranged.”

Alyssa pauses. “It can?”

“It can. Episode three is not going to air. We’re going to shorten the pre-Christmas block to four episodes, and we’ll figure out an eleventh episode to film so that we can air six episodes after the Christmas break and get to an even ten.” Dee Dee looks back at her laptop screen. “We’re contractually obligated to finish work on the Cartwright home, however, we will be communicating exclusively with Mrs. Cartwright, and we will only be finishing the actual structural work and paint. Mrs. Gonzales will not be on site for any of completion of this particular job for her own safety, but she is obviously free to continue with us afterwards if she wishes.”

Alyssa leans back in her chair, letting out a shaky breath. “You’re… You’re taking our side?”

Dee Dee mirrors her position. “Ms. Greene, of your core team, how many people are straight?”

“Core team? What would that be, Greene Realty, Madison Design, Just Breathe Construction, and Hayden?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Shelby, Kaylee, Hayden, and Kevin are all bi and Emma, Greg, and I are gay, so the only straight people are my mother and Nick.”

“Mhm. And this homophobic dumbass saw that team and still came on the show and then hit on your married assistant. We built this show around you and Emma, and I told you that this network would support you. That’s not going away because of some idiot. Of course we’re taking your side.”

Alyssa sighs heavily and runs her hand over her face. “Oh, God. You don’t know how nice it is to hear that.”

Dee Dee gives her a thin smile. “I can imagine. Now, if you would, please go finish up the Cartwright house so that we can finally be rid of these people.”

“Of course. Of course. Absolutely. Thank you.” Alyssa stands and heads for the door.

“Ms. Greene, one last thing.”

Alyssa pauses and turns back.

“We’re putting together the final cut of episode one, and I wanted to know if you had an opinion on what we should include in that first intro about the competition.”

“I mean. It’s how we got the show, right?” Alyssa frowns. “If you think that information is important…?”

“We will include that, but I’m talking more about the things that occurred between you and Emma during that competition.”

Alyssa feels her stomach flip as she stares at Dee Dee’s blank, casual expression.

“U-Uhm. I’d need to talk about that with Emma.”

Dee Dee shrugs. “Go ahead. We have some time before we need to have everything together.”

“R-Right.” Alyssa turns and rushes out of the office, her hands shaking.

* * *

Emma hands a paint bucket to Kevin, then stands straight in the back of her truck, narrowing her eyes as she watches Sophia Cartwright approach.

“Mrs. Cartwright,” she says cautiously. “We’re still finishing up with your house.”

“I know.” Sophia stops next to Emma’s truck and slides her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She looks at the house for a moment before closing her eyes and looking away. “I’m not here for that. I was wondering if Mrs. Gonzales was here.”

“No. She’s not. And to be quite frank, Mrs. Cartwright, no one here is going to let you talk to her.”

Sophia gives a small nod. “I understand.” She pauses, glancing at the house again.

“Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Cartwright?”

Sophia looks up at Emma, and Emma is struck by the deep sadness in her eyes. “He’s cheated before, you know,” she says softly. “I forgave him.”

Emma hooks her thumbs in her toolbelt. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know why I did. I never thought he could do something like this, and yet I’m somehow not surprised, either.” Sophia sighs. “I filed for divorce.”

“If I’m being honest, Mrs. Cartwright, that will probably be better for you in the long run.”

Sophia nods, biting her lip. “Have you ever been in love, Ms. Nolan?”

“I am, ma’am.”

“It can make you do some crazy things.”

Emma gives a soft laugh. “That it can, ma’am. I hope next time works out better for you.”

“So do I, Ms. Nolan. So do I.”

* * *

Alyssa is sitting on her front step when Emma gets out of her truck.

“Hey. What’s up?” Emma stops in front of her and grins. “Did you lock yourself out, Greene?”

“What did you tell Dee Dee?”

Emma blinks down at her, and she looks so genuinely confused that Alyssa almost loses her nerve. “What do you mean?”

“Dee Dee wants to know if they can talk about what happened between us at the competition before episode one. How do they know something happened at the competition, Emma?”

“How should I know?”

Alyssa stands up, frustrated. “Emma, you’re the only one who could have told them about it! You’re the only person other than me who knows!”

Emma frowns and puts her hands in her pockets. “Alyssa, don’t be ridiculous. Shelby tried to interrogate me about that competition before. It’s not like our near-relationship is some huge hidden secret here.”

“I don’t…” Alyssa runs her hand through her hair. “I can’t… That’s _ours,_ Emma. I can’t have it broadcast to the whole damn country.”

“I don’t want that, either. I didn’t know anything about it.”

“…Are you sure? Maybe you…” Alyssa sighs. “Maybe you said something without thinking about it, Emma. You’re always the most open on set, and you-”

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Emma interrupts. She narrows her eyes. “The fact that you think I don’t know the difference between playful flirting and telling people a secret that you wanted kept between us is… Well, honestly, Lys, I’m not really sure what to think about that.”

Alyssa winces. “Emma, that’s not what I mean.”

“Isn’t it?” Emma shakes her head. “You know, I forgot that I have a desk to build.”

“Hold on a minute,” Alyssa snaps as Emma opens the door to get back into her truck. “You can’t get mad at me for assuming that if someone else knows about a thing that you thought was only between you and one other person, that other person had to have told them.”

“I’m _not_ mad, Alyssa,” Emma says. “I just really thought you knew me better than this.”

She shuts the door to her truck, and Alyssa sits back down on her step as she watches her drive away.

* * *

**ALYSSA**

Our clients this week are, uhm… who are the clients?

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

The Wang siblings.

**ALYSSA**

Right. Uh. The clients are Louis, Ava, and Tyson Wang. They’re buying a house for their parents for when they get back from their trip around the world. Uhm. And we can pull that off for them. Right?

**EMMA**

Sure.

* * *

Alyssa barely looks up as Shelby walks into the office and takes a seat in front of her desk. “What’s up?”

“I want to know what’s wrong with you.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me.”

Shelby raises an eyebrow. “Okay, well, you’re full of shit.”

Alyssa looks up from her computer. “Excuse me?”

“You and Emma have been acting weird this whole project. And I don’t mean your usual ‘unresolved sexual tension’ weirdness. You’re avoiding each other, and Emma isn’t being her normal goofy self, and you can barely even look at her. So what the fuck happened? It’s killing the morale in the room, and I know it is, because Kaylee’s been acting weird, too. You morons have somehow made a symbiotic work environment, and when Mom and Dad start fighting all the kids get screwed up.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Shelby. Come on.”

“Alyssa. Don’t try this shit with me. I’ve known you too long.”

After a moment, Alyssa sighs and runs her hand over her face. “I… The network knows about the competition. And I… I assumed that Emma told them.”

“Dude. I had a written confession telling me that my wife was cheating on me and I didn’t even believe it. Step up.”

“Shelby,” Alyssa growls. “You’re not helping.”

Shelby shrugs. “I’m just saying, man. Step up.”

Alyssa sighs. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” She bites her lip. “I just… got scared.”

Shelby scoots closer and reaches across the desk, taking Alyssa’s hand. “Lys,” she murmurs. “What happened at that stupid competition?”

Alyssa hesitates for a long moment, and her voice is barely a whisper when she finally starts speaking. “Emma and I went to dinner to talk about planning that first night. And God, I’ve never felt a connection like that with someone before. It was like everything _clicked._ It was fun, and we laughed, and we talked. And when we planned, every single thing I suggested, she was able to incorporate seamlessly and understand exactly what I was trying to do.

“The second night we were tired but we just wanted to do something fun so we went to this bar and we ate and drank and we danced _so badly_ and I… I almost kissed her. Or she almost kissed me. I don’t know which. We were so close I could practically feel it, but then we both pulled away, because we didn’t want to distract ourselves from our goal.

“By the time we got back to our hotel, I was so tired she had to carry me to our room. I-I fell asleep on top of her. Nothing happened, I swear, but… God, when I woke up like that, it took everything in me to prevent it.

“We tried to keep it professional after that, because we had a mission. You know? We had to win. And then when we won, we kept it mostly together on the stage, and then the moment we were offstage I hugged her so hard my feet were off the ground. I almost kissed her then, too, but we were surrounded by people. I couldn’t… I didn’t want them to see.

“We were approached by the network almost immediately, and that was when we knew we couldn’t go there, no matter how badly I wanted to. It was too good of an opportunity. It… We couldn’t risk anything being ruined. I guess now you know what we were afraid of.”

Shelby is silent as she absorbs it all. “So,” she says slowly, “first of all, Alyssa, there is no part of that that you need to be ashamed of. Okay? If that’s why you’re worried about the network knowing, don’t be. You were having fun with someone you were attracted to, and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

Alyssa shrugs and avoids eye contact.

“Second of all, you’re both _morons,_ because I can’t understand how you’ve lasted this long without at the very least making out.”

“Very very good self control,” Alyssa mutters.

“I’ll say. And very very strong stupidity.” Shelby sighs. “Third of all…”

“Third of all?”

“Alyssa,” Shelby says gently. “Are you in love with her?”

There’s a pause as Alyssa just stares at her. Then she closes her eyes and bows her head. In a whisper, she says, “I didn’t know it was possible to be this in love with someone.”

“Yeah,” Shelby murmurs. “I thought that might be the case.” She tightens her grip on Alyssa’s hand. “Honey, you can’t do this to yourself. You’re freaking out at Emma for no reason, and I think you need to ask yourself why.”

“What do you mean? I had a perfectly good reason to be upset,” Alyssa protests.

Shelby gives her a sympathetic smile. “Did you? Or are you trying to push her away so that you don’t need to try to keep this up?”

Alyssa swallows, and she tries to force her hands to stop trembling. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m pretty sure you do, Lys. And I’m pretty sure the only way you’re going to get through this show is if you stop torturing yourself.”

“If something goes wrong, I could lose her,” Alyssa whispers. “I like things how they were. I could have her without worrying that… that something might…”

“Go wrong?” Shelby offers.

Alyssa closes her eyes again and rests her head in her hands. “Oh, God, what have I done?”


	9. Chapter 9

There’s no answer when Alyssa knocks on Emma’s front door.

After a few more tries, she takes out her phone and calls.

_“Hey.”_

“Hi. I’m at your place. Why aren’t you answering?”

_“Uh… Because I’m not there?”_

Alyssa frowns. “I thought we were done with work at the Wang house today.”

Emma laughs on the other end of the line. _“You know, Greene, contrary to popular belief, I do go other places than the job set and my house.”_

“I… Well, yes, I know that. I just…” Alyssa trails off awkwardly. “I just wanted to talk.”

_“That’s fine. If you can wait five minutes, I’ll be there.”_

“Sure.” Alyssa sits down on the chair on Emma’s porch, one she knows Emma made herself a year ago. She traces her finger along the grains of the wood, thinking.

A year and a half. Between the eight months of setup and the approximate two months of renovation time per house, it’s been almost a year and a half since the competition that changed everything for them.

A year and a half, and she knows she’d wait ten more if that’s what it took for Emma Nolan to be hers.

Even though, if she dares to open that door just a little bit, she knows that Emma has already been hers from that first dinner in the city.

She spins the phone in her hand for a moment before unlocking it and bringing up the photo of them from that night, the one she has seared into her memory and saved to every device she owns.

If she ever tries to claim she isn’t also Emma’s, she’s lying her ass off, and she damn well knows it.

When Emma parks and gets out of her truck, she’s has a carrier with two coffee cups in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. She walks up the steps and stands in front of Alyssa. “Hey. Sorry, I know I said five minutes, but I detoured to get dinner.” She holds up the coffee. “One cream, two sugars, dash of vanilla.” She gently shakes the bag. “Sesame chicken.”

Alyssa stares up at her for a moment before bursting into tears. She jumps out of her chair and practically tackles a bewildered Emma with a hug.

“Hey,” Emma says softly, awkwardly trying to hold her while also keeping her grip on the Chinese food. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” Alyssa sobs, burying her face against Emma’s neck. “Please. I can’t… I can’t lose you.”

Emma sets the bag down on the porch and puts her hand on the small of Alyssa’s back to keep her close while she shifts to put the coffee down on the table next to the chair. She hugs Alyssa properly, running one hand up and down Alyssa’s back soothingly. “Lys,” she whispers. “You’re not losing me. Okay? One disagreement isn’t going to make me change my mind about how I feel about you. About… About the plan.”

Alyssa pulls back, swallowing to try to get the tears under control. “Do you promise?”

Emma presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Of course I promise. I l…” She clears her throat. “You’re never losing me, Alyssa Greene. I swear it.”

* * *

Alyssa wakes in her clothes from the day before, on Emma’s couch, sprawled haphazardly on top of the woman she’s in love with.

“Shit,” she yawns, rubbing at her eyes. “Em. We fell asleep.” She pokes Emma hard in the side. _“Emma!”_

“Jesus,” Emma mumbles. “You need to work on how you wake people up, woman.”

Alyssa giggles at Emma’s glasses, twisted awkwardly on her face. She reaches up and fixes them as she says, “I need to borrow clothes. We’re gonna be late to the site if we don’t get moving.”

Emma waves lazily in the direction of her room. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know where everything is.”

“You really want me going through your drawers?” Alyssa asks, not hiding the amusement in her voice. “What am I going to find in there, Nolan?”

Emma gives her a tired look. “Socks.”

_“Socks?_ Emma, I’m disappointed in you. I thought you were gay.”

“You go ahead and try to wear work boots without socks, then get back to me with your sass.” Emma pats her shoulder. “Okay. Get off me, Greene. We need to get going.”

Alyssa deliberately slumps her weight down on top of Emma as hard as she can. “Nah.”

Emma squints at her. “You’re the one who said we had to go.”

“Maybe I’m comfy,” Alyssa says with a smirk.

“Maybe you’re a pain in the ass.”

“Don’t be rude, Nolan.”

Emma rolls her eyes. She swings her feet down to the floor and sits up, lifting Alyssa up with her in a motion that, unintentionally, results in Alyssa straddling her lap.

“Uh,” Emma mumbles. “Sorry.”

Alyssa swallows, her face far too close to Emma’s. They’re just as pressed together as they had been, but it’s _different,_ and she’s pretty sure she can’t breathe. “Don’t be,” she whispers. “I, uh… I didn’t… I didn’t think you could do that.”

“Demolition has benefits other than stress relief,” Emma jokes, her voice strained.

“Uh-huh. I’ll say.”

They’re staring at each other, Emma’s hands resting on Alyssa’s hips, Alyssa’s hands on Emma’s shoulders, so close that their noses are touching and Alyssa can see every single detail of the color of Emma’s eyes.

Alyssa’s hands move up to cup Emma’s jaw and she starts to move forward.

The alarms on their cellphones go off simultaneously on opposite ends of the couch, and they jolt away before their lips can touch. Alyssa scrambles for her phone, disoriented, staring at the screen for a solid minute before she figures out how to turn it off.

“Uhm,” she rasps. “We, uh.”

“We should get ready,” Emma says. She clears her throat, and Alyssa can see a cute blush that’s spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. “Yeah. Uh. We… We need to go.”

“Right. Yeah. Uh. Shower. Clothes.”

“Yeah. Uh. I’ll go find some clothes for you while you shower. New toothbrush is in the second drawer down, right side, towel is in the closet right across from the bathroom.”

“Cool. Cool. Thanks. Uh.”

They just stare at each other from opposite sides of the couch, breathing heavily, both looking a little stunned.

“Right,” Alyssa says again before finally getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Alyssa gets out of her SUV and runs a hand through her hair. She pushes her sunglasses up on her forehead as she walks towards Shelby, Kaylee, and the local metal artist, Jess, who are standing around a metal sculpture made for the front garden. They’re all glancing up at her and snickering, and she feels herself blush.

“Don’t you have something better to do, Gonzales? Either one of you, I really don’t care.”

“Not really,” Shelby says. “Your mom has the only showing that’s scheduled today.” She looks Alyssa up and down, taking in the carpenter jeans, thick belt, and Just Breathe Construction sweatshirt. “Did you get a new job, Greene?”

“Shut up. I fell asleep at Emma’s.”

Shelby raises an eyebrow as Kaylee and Jess exchange a glance.

_“Not like that,”_ Alyssa protests, feeling her face heat even more.

“Good Lord,” Jess sighs. “What’s it gonna take?”

“Not you, too,” Alyssa whines.

“Oh, honey,” Jess says, patting Alyssa on the shoulder. “I think it’s everyone.”

* * *

“I really like this paint color,” Alyssa says, skimming her fingers along the house. “It’s a shame their siding is so bad, or I’d keep this.”

Emma reaches over and rips the piece of siding she’s looking at off the house. As she presents it to Alyssa, she deadpans, “Keep it, then.”

Alyssa sighs. “It’s like you’re all proud about bringing me home a dead squirrel.”

“I can probably find some of those underneath this siding, too, if you’re interested.”

“I’m not.”

“Fine, but don’t say I’ve never tried to give you anything, Greene.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “And you say you’re not a romantic.”

Emma grins.

* * *

**ALYSSA**

We’re really happy with how this house has turned out, and I think that- Oh, God, what are you doing now?

**EMMA**

I bet I can jump that.

**ALYSSA**

Jump what? Wait, over the pool? No. You’re going to break your neck.

**EMMA**

You have no faith in me. Just take my phone.

**ALYSSA**

You’re not gonna- And, you are. _(sighs)_ Viewers, if you haven’t guessed this from the soaking-wet golden retriever idiot that I have as a partner over there, don’t try anything she does at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALYSSA**

Our client this week is Mateo Martinez; he’s a recently widowed father of two little boys, and he’s looking to move out of the house he shared with his wife and into a home where he can work on building some new happy memories with his sons.

**EMMA**

He also plays guitar, which means he’s cool.

**ALYSSA**

Not everyone who plays guitar is cool.

**EMMA**

Do you have something you’d like to say, Greene?

**ALYSSA**

I think I made it clear enough.

**EMMA**

This is why I try to throw her into pools.

**ALYSSA**

“Try” being the most important word in that sentence.

* * *

Emma works on dismantling an old fireplace while Alyssa wanders, muttering to herself.

“Feel like sharing with the rest of the class, professor?”

“I’m just trying to think of something _special_ that can be done for them. These kids have been through so much, and now they’re moving on top of it.”

“Well, what do you know about them?”

Alyssa sighs. “Not a lot, unfortunately. I know Mr. Martinez and his wife used to play guitar together, and they were going to teach their boys someday. It was something they were all going to do as a family before she got sick.”

“You’ll think of something.” Emma grins and tosses another brick into the wheelbarrow she’s using to remove material. “You always do.”

“Thank you. I just feel like my brain isn’t… It’s not _connecting_ here, and I’m not sure why.”

“Have you talked to Kaylee?”

“Yeah.” Alyssa sighs and shakes her head. “She has good ideas, but I’m still not… I’m just not really getting the exact thing I want.”

“Well, keep at it. If anybody can do it, you can.”

Alyssa gives her a strained smile. “Aw, was that a compliment, Nolan?”

Emma laughs and winks at her. “Don’t let it go to your head, Greene.”

* * *

Kaylee steps over an open floorboard and winces at the loud crack of a nailgun. “Kevin, can you stop that for a second?”

He lowers the tool and lifts his safety glasses to the top of his head. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Shelby wants to know what you want on your pizza for tonight.”

“Am I getting my _own_ pizza?”

Kaylee rolls her eyes. “Yeah, because you’re somehow still a teenage boy and I know you’ll eat the whole thing. How you survive eating like that I’ll never understand.”

Kevin lifts his shirt up and shows his abs. “It doesn’t show.”

“Put your stupid shirt back on, Shields. How Greg puts up with you, I’ll never understand.”

Kevin grins at her. “Get me a pepperoni and sausage pizza? And a Caesar salad? Greg wants me to eat more vegetables.”

Kaylee pauses. _“Greg_ doesn’t eat vegetables.”

“Oh, yeah.” Kevin frowns and rubs the back of his neck. “Wonder why I have to, then? I’ve been eating more carrots, do you think I can see better?”

“I’m not sure I can make that assessment for you, bud.”

“Why not?”

Kaylee bites her lip, trying not to laugh. “Kev, I think I’m going to go get the rest of the orders and then call Shelby back, and maybe later we’ll sort this out.”

Kevin grins at her. “Sounds good!”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

The Martinez family have a Craftsman home, which is actually my favorite style of house. I know it’s a bit common and can be more rustic than my normal tastes, but I like the look of them, and there’s always been something about them that draws me in. As a bonus, I can put enough carpentry details on the inside that I don’t need to bring a Frisbee for Emma to chew on.

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

Why are you always mean to me in these things?

**ALYSSA**

Honey, you can’t tell me that it’s not a good idea to try to keep you entertained at all times.

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

Holy shit, is that a treehouse?

**ALYSSA**

I rest my case.

* * *

“I can’t take any more of this,” Shelby complains, throwing a pretzel across the room at Emma. “You two aren’t allowed to be on a team anymore.”

Emma shrugs and grins. “It’s not my fault you all suck at Taboo, Gonzales.” She shifts a bit and opens her arms to allow Alyssa to sit in her lap and curl up against her.

“Uh, we _don’t_ suck at Taboo, but the word you had to guess was ‘schnitzel’ and all Alyssa had to say was ‘TV last night’. What the fuck do you two _do_ in your free time?”

“Food Network. HGTV. _Nailed It!_ on Netflix.” Emma absentmindedly rubs her thumb against Alyssa’s arm as Alyssa yawns and snuggles closer to her. “I have to do _something_ while the weirdo here obsesses over _Better Homes & Gardens.”_ She blinks as she realizes the others are all staring at her. “What?”

“Yeah, even I’m not this stupid,” Nick mutters, picking up Hayden’s plate along with his own and going to put them both in the dishwasher.

Emma frowns and looks at Greg. _“What?”_

Greg shakes his head slowly. “Have you even noticed that Alyssa literally just fell asleep on top of you?”

Emma glances down. “So?”

_“So?_ How often does that happen?” Kaylee asks, sounding exasperated.

“I dunno. Probably once a week?”

“Oh, Jesus _fucking _Christ.” Shelby gets up out of her chair. “Nope. Nope. I can’t take this anymore.”

Kaylee sighs. “Baby.”

“I _can’t do it. I give up.”_ She walks straight down the hallway into one of the back rooms and slams the door behind her.

Emma stares after her for a long moment before refocusing her gaze on the others left in the room. “…What?”

Kevin shrugs and picks up another piece of pizza. “Who knows?”

* * *

Alyssa stands at the base of a tree in the back yard of the Martinez home, squinting up through the bright sunlight as the structure taking shape above her. “Nolan. What are you doing?”

Emma drops, hanging upside-down out of the tree, supported only by her legs and a thin grip on a safety line. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Alyssa raises an eyebrow and repeats, “What are you doing?”

“Buildin’ a treehouse.”

“Uh-huh. I can see that. Why?”

“The one that was here was all old and worn and wasn’t safe, so I ripped it down. Now I’m putting up a new one for the boys.”

“Mhm.” Alyssa glances over her shoulder. “And, uh, who’s putting together the _actual_ house while you’re out here doing this?”

“Nick’s running some pipes but we’re waiting for some stuff to be delivered. Kevin’s doing some small things we can do in the interim, but for now I can just do this.” Emma tries to drink from her water bottle while still upside-down and chokes, dropping the bottle onto the ground and spluttering. “Ow.”

“I still don’t see how you haven’t ended up in the hospital,” Alyssa sighs as Emma flips out of the tree, landing clumsily on her feet.

Emma wipes water off of her face with one of her sleeves before rolling them back up to her elbows. “I’m extremely talented, Greene.” She picks her bottle up off of the ground. “You’ve seen what I can do with my hands.”

“Yeah, and I’d like to experience it for myself, but I can’t do that if you die, now can I?”

Emma chokes on her water again.

Alyssa pats Emma too lightly on the back for it to be anything but sarcastic. “Finish the house before you do the side projects. Please?”

“Mhm,” Emma mumbles, high-pitched. “Will do.”

* * *

“Alyssa. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah, sure, Barry, what’s up?”

Barry sits down next to her on the bench on the deck behind the Martinez house. He has one of the smaller cameras in his hand, and he’s fidgeting with it as if he’s nervous. “I know Dee Dee talked to you about episode one. The introduction.”

“Yes,” Alyssa says hesitantly.

“You haven’t gotten back to her about whether you want us to talk about any of it.”

Alyssa closes her eyes and sighs. “I… No, I haven’t. Honestly, Barry, aside from the general idea of the fact that we participated and won that competition, I’m not very comfortable with the whole world knowing the things that went on between me and Emma that week.” She hesitates before saying, “And I… I’d really like to know who told you about it.”

“No one _needed_ to tell us.” Barry taps a finger against the camera. “Would you like to see what we have?”

Alyssa’s stomach plummets. “You… You have footage?”

“We were filming the competition, Alyssa,” he says gently. “I thought you knew that.”

“I-I…” She closes her eyes and thinks back, tries to remember where and when she saw cameras. “Show me.”

Barry opens the camera and presses play.

On the tiny screen, Alyssa can see herself and Emma on the day of the competition, running backstage, clinging to each other for dear life.

_“They’re the ones who won, Trent,”_ she hears Barry’s voice say on the tape.

_“Oh, that’s good. They seem like nice kids,”_ Trent replies.

On the camera, Alyssa grabs Emma’s face in her hands and pulls her forward, pressing their foreheads together as they grin at each other. She laughs, loud enough that the microphones pick it up, and surges forward, her legs wrapping around Emma’s waist. She maintains the vice grip on Emma’s jawline, both of them still grinning at each other, faces pressed close together.

Alyssa can see herself start to move in, and she hears Barry’s voice go, _“Uhhh…”_

Before the Alyssa and Emma on the screen can kiss, Emma mumbles something that’s inaudible, and Alyssa nods. She gets down, and Emma smooths out the wrinkles in her flannel shirt left by Alyssa’s legs, and they stare at each other for a moment before they turn and walk in opposite directions.

“Oh, God,” the Alyssa outside of the camera whispers.

“There’s one more,” Barry murmurs. “We didn’t realize it was there at first, but you deserve to know.”

He skips through the footage a bit before he turns it back to her.

This time he’s on the screen, talking about the hotels being used to house the contestants for the competition.

At first, Alyssa isn’t sure what she’s being shown.

Then, over Barry’s shoulder, she sees herself and Emma get out of a cab.

The Alyssa in the video stumbles against Emma, exhausted, and Emma laughs as she hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. Alyssa says something to her with a pout, and Emma shakes her head before picking her up, one arm under Alyssa’s shoulders and another under Alyssa’s knees.

Alyssa laughs and reaches up to support herself by putting a hand on Emma’s neck.

And, in the present, Alyssa’s blood runs cold as she watches her past self pull Emma’s head down and kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey,” Emma greets with a grin as Alyssa walks into the workroom and takes off her jacket. “I’ll go start making dinner in a minute; I just needed to finish something up on this guitar I’m working on.”

Alyssa watches her in silence for a moment, until she simply says, “Why didn’t you tell me that I kissed you?”

The chisel jolts forward in Emma’s grip, slamming into her empty hand hard enough to draw blood.

“Oh, God,” Alyssa murmurs.

Emma shakes her head and waves her off with the chisel as she sticks her bleeding knuckle in her mouth. “Wha?”

“They were filming at the hotel the night that we came back from dancing and drinking. I saw the footage, Emma. You picked me up to carry me to our room, just like you said, but then I… I kissed you.”

Emma lowers her hand and wraps it in a nearby towel. “That’s all that happened, Alyssa,” she whispers. “I swear to God.”

Alyssa blinks, confused, and when she realizes what Emma’s saying she shakes her head and takes a few steps closer. “God, Emma, I’m not accusing you of… I would _never_ accuse you of that. Okay?”

She looks a little wary, a little scared, but Emma nods. “Yes. You kissed me. Once. Then we went back to our room and went to sleep.”

Alyssa grips the edge of the work table. “It’s been a year and a half. How could you have not told me? I… We’ve had so many near-misses and almosts, and here we’ve…”

_“We_ didn’t,” Emma says firmly.

“What?”

“It doesn’t count as an _us_ kiss, and it never will.”

Alyssa stares at her, brain spiraling to comprehend. “I don’t understand.”

Emma sighs and looks down. “We had _just_ agreed that we didn’t want anything to distract us from winning the competition. Remember?”

There’s a tightness in Alyssa’s throat that keeps her from speaking, so she nods and makes what she hopes is a loud enough noise of agreement.

“So when you kissed me like that, I…” Emma shakes her head. “I was confused, until I looked into your eyes, and you… _you_ weren’t there. There wasn’t any of your brightness or your intelligence or that sharpness that’s everything I know you are. It was just… alcohol. And I knew right there that I had to protect you. Because I knew you’d never forgive yourself if you knew what you – what the alcohol, and your exhaustion – had done.”

She wants to be angry. Wants to yell at Emma for trying to protect her. Wants to scream at her for hiding the fact that they’d kissed for over a year.

Instead, she says, “I’m sorry. For putting you in that position.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Alyssa. It wasn’t your fault.” Emma gives her a crooked grin. “For what it’s worth, it was a hell of a kiss for someone so sloppily drunk. I hope I’ll get the real deal someday.”

Alyssa takes the hand that isn’t wrapped and presses a kiss to Emma’s knuckles. “You will,” she says quietly. “If I know anything, I know that.” She reaches out, gently tucking some of Emma’s hair behind her ear. “You could have told me the truth,” she murmurs.

“I was too afraid to. Afraid that you’d push me away to keep your focus on your work. Afraid that you’d panic over the lack of control.” Emma’s eyes go a bit distant, and her voice softens further. “I was scared of myself, too. Scared of how strongly I felt for you even that soon.”

Alyssa swallows, her fingers trembling as the palm of her hand rests against Emma’s cheek. “Emma,” she says softly. “Don’t. Please. Not yet. We _can’t._ Especially not when we’re about to have to do filming, _and_ promotional work for the episodes that are airing, _and_ the renovations that aren’t on screen.”

“I know,” Emma says, her voice gentle. She presses a kiss to Alyssa’s palm. “I know, baby.”

“Can we just… Can we just order takeout? I just want…”

“We can.” Emma lifts Alyssa’s chin so she can make eye contact. “But what do you want?”

Alyssa just studies her for a moment, then walks around the table and hugs her. “Can we just… _be?_ Not do anything, just be together? God, Em, I’m so _tired.”_

Emma presses a kiss to her temple. “Of course we can, Lys. I’ll put a bandage on this cut, you can order something, and then we’ll just lie on the couch, okay?”

Alyssa tightens her grip around Emma’s waist. “Thank you.”

Emma gives a soft sigh and rests her head against Alyssa’s. “For what?”

“Just…” Alyssa shakes her head and pulls Emma even tighter. “Being you.”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

Emma has banned me from the treehouse because she has declared it a ‘super special project’ that is a surprise. If you can’t guess why that worries me, this must be your first episode, and you must have literally never seen anything involving Emma Nolan before in your whole life.

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

Can somebody tell me if there’s a way to wash cement off of an iPhone?

**ALYSSA**

A part of me envies you if that’s the case.

* * *

“Okay. Can you just show me what this big surprise is now?” Alyssa asks, looking up at Emma with her arms folded across her chest.

“Well, it’s a treehouse,” Emma deadpans.

“I can see that much, jerk.”

Emma hops down off of the ladder and gestures for Alyssa to climb up. “After you, Ms. Greene.”

Alyssa scoffs. “Oh, I see what this is. An excuse to look at my ass.”

“It’s a really nice ass, don’t get me wrong, but that’s not the sole purpose of this exercise.”

Alyssa aims a lazy kick at Emma’s head that she easily dodges, laughing. “Do you need help climbing the ladder? I know you designers aren’t used to much intense hard work.”

“Those are fighting words, Nolan,” Kaylee says, trying and failing to crack her knuckles. “Square up.”

Shelby reaches over and gently lowers her hands. “Darling, I love you, I do, but Emma could knock you out with one punch.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Shel,” Kaylee says with a pout.

Alyssa rolls her eyes, but she forgets about the squabble on the ground as she enters the treehouse.

It’s simple, an open room with matching bookcases, one for each of the boys in their favorite colors. They each have desks and chairs, and there’s a small basketball hoop on the other side of the room.

But what truly catches her eye, right above the bookshelves, are the two child-sized guitars hanging on the wall.

“Emma,” she whispers as Emma climbs into the treehouse next to her. “You…”

“You said they wanted to teach their kids,” Emma murmurs. “Maybe both of them can’t. But maybe it’s still something he can do with his sons to help them connect with their mom.”

Alyssa swallows, and she feels tears coming to her eyes. “I didn’t think you were listening.”

Emma laughs softly. “I listen to everything you say, Alyssa Greene.” She taps the side of her head. “Just because I’m joking around doesn’t mean I’m not storing information for later.”

“They’re going to love it. I know they will.” Alyssa rests a hand on Emma’s shirt, her palm pressed against Emma’s sternum hard enough to feel her heartbeat. “I love it, too.”

Emma just stares at her, eyes dark in the shadowed light through the tree branches. She closes her eyes and leans forward, resting her forehead against Alyssa’s and mumbling something Alyssa can’t hear.

“We should go,” Alyssa says finally. “I have to finish decorating the house.”

Emma nods. “Okay. Do you need help?”

“No.” She gives what she hopes is a convincing laugh. “You’ll probably just get in my way with your big clunky boots.”

“Most likely. How will you get anything done if you’re not yelling at me the whole time?”

Alyssa grins and kisses her on the cheek. “I’ll just have to survive.”


	12. Chapter 12

**EMMA**

The client this week is a single mom, Paige Morris, looking for a house for her and her daughter. She’s-

**ALYSSA**

Whoa, hold on, what’s going on here?

**EMMA**

I’m doing the intro.

**ALYSSA**

I thought that was my thing.

**EMMA**

I can read a cue card, too, Greene.

**ALYSSA**

I don’t use _cue cards._

**EMMA**

That’s not what Barry told me. He showed me all the cue cards Kaylee uses to tell you what design ideas to give to clients.

**ALYSSA**

You’re going to be like this all day, aren’t you?

**EMMA**

Is this any different from any other day?

* * *

“Let me see if I’ve got this whole thing in order,” Shelby says slowly, setting her salad down on Kaylee’s desk and looking across the room at Alyssa. “You kissed Emma. When you were drunk. _Over a year ago._ And she never told you because she knew you would be embarrassed and upset over it.”

“Yes,” Alyssa says, feeling her cheeks go pink.

Shelby stares at her for a long moment. “Please. I’m begging you. Just fuck her.”

“What?” Alyssa squeaks, high-pitched, her whole face getting hot.

“This whole thing is getting so ridiculous that you’re making _me_ sexually frustrated by association.” Shelby gives an irritated sigh. “And I had sex this morning.”

Alyssa blinks. “Yeah, I didn’t really need to know that.”

“And _I_ don’t need to watch the longest foreplay in history, but here we are.” Shelby shakes her head. “Honestly, at this point, I hope you just aren’t together because you’d lock yourself in a room with Nolan for a week and nobody would get any work done.”

Alyssa pauses.

“Oh, for the love of God, please tell me that hasn’t _actually_ crossed your mind.”

“Shut up, Shelby.”

“I would _love_ to not have this conversation, but my dumbass best friend can’t get her head on straight.”

Alyssa raises an eyebrow. “Would getting my head on _straight_ really help in this situation?”

Shelby sighs. “Alyssa? Shut the fuck up.”

“That seems fair.”

“Actually, y’know what?” Shelby shakes her head. “Don’t shut up, because I really do want to know what the logic here is.”

“We have our reasons,” Alyssa says defensively.

“Yeah? What are they? Because saints don’t even have this much patience.”

“We…” Alyssa shifts in her seat and rubs the back of her neck. “Look, it’s just complicated, okay? New relationships are really hard, and we don’t want to go through those steps while also dealing with the tension of working together 24/7 on such straining projects, _and_ being filmed all the time. Plus, now with the show going to air soon, there’s going to be promo things to do…” She shrugs.

“Alyssa,” Shelby says, as much sympathy in her eyes as she can probably manage at the moment. “I really don’t know how to tell you this? But you’ve been dating Emma Nolan longer than I’ve been married.”

“I-I…” Alyssa trails off, unsure of what to say.

“You brought her to my wedding, Alyssa. You remember that, right? She was your plus one, and you said it was because you wanted her to be comfortable with us before we were all working together, but…” Shelby sighs. “Come on, Lys. You can’t tell me that you don’t see it. The two of you are so in love with each other that it’s physically painful for the rest of us.”

“Emma’s not-” Alyssa stops herself and looks down at her computer.

“Emma’s… not… _what?”_ Shelby sounds incredulous. “In love with you?”

Alyssa shrugs.

Shelby laughs so hard that she has to lean back in Kaylee’s chair, but the sound stops abruptly when Alyssa looks up at her without smiling.

“Oh my God,” Shelby mumbles. “You’re serious.” She leans forward again, running her hand through her hair. “You’re _serious._ Alyssa, how can you actually sit there and explain to me that she went this long without telling you that you kissed her for the _sole reason_ of keeping you from being hurt and then actually tell me that you don’t think she’s in love with you? For fuck’s sake, Lys, she went out of her way to build a treehouse complete with furniture and two guitars just because you wanted to do something special for the Martinez boys but you didn’t know what to do. That woman is so in love with you that it’s absurd.”

“I just… We’re always joking around when she flirts, and I like it, I really do, but… with us not actually… _being together,_ I… I just…”

Shelby’s expression goes somber. “You think she’s joking.”

“Not.. Not like _that,_ I…” Alyssa shakes her head, frustrated. “I don’t know what I mean.” She closes her eyes and rests her head in her hands. “It’s just hard, okay? It’s not so easy to just… You all keep acting like I can just say ‘hey, let’s date’ and it’ll just happen and everything will work out.”

“Because it will,” Shelby insists.

“And what if it _doesn’t?”_ Alyssa snaps. She slams her hands down on her desk. “What if it _doesn’t,_ Shelby? You got the love of your life, and everything was great, and I’m _happy_ for you. But it doesn’t always work out that way. I have _everything_ I want_._ I have _everything,_ and if I just… If I just… _wait._ If I just hold out for a little bit longer, it’ll bring itself together, and I don’t need to push things. I don’t need to… I can just… It will _work_ if everyone stops _pushing it.”_

Shelby gives a slow nod. “Okay,” she says, her voice soft. She stands up, tossing away her empty food container. “I need to go pick up Kaylee. But before I go, can I leave you with one more question?”

Alyssa gives a heavy sigh and waves her hand. “Fine. Go ahead.”

“If you have everything you want, Lys, why don’t you seem happy about it?” Shelby smiles at her, gentle, and grabs up her car keys before heading out the door.

Alyssa picks up her phone and opens up the picture roll, staring at one Kaylee had sent her from an earlier project, of Alyssa and Emma both laughing as Alyssa sits on Emma’s shoulders to decorate a mantle she couldn’t reach.

“I am happy,” she whispers to the empty office. “Just not as much as I could be.”

* * *

Kaylee stands in front of the Morris house, checking things off on Alyssa’s list.

“Hey,” Nick says, walking out of the opening where the front door will go. “Everything’s in place for that new bathroom on the second floor.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Nick. I’ll note it down so Alyssa knows. Did you tell Emma?”

“Yeah; I saw her on my way out.” He frowns towards the street. “Who’s that?”

Kaylee looks up and sees Paige Morris walking towards them, holding her daughter’s hand. “Client. Wonder what she’s doing here?” She steps over a few pieces of lumber and goes to the sidewalk, Nick following close behind. “Ms. Morris. Can I help you?”

“Riley had a special request for her room, and she wanted to ask the crew in person,” Paige says, setting her hand on her daughter’s hair. She gives an apologetic smile. “I really tried to convince her, but it’s hard to argue with a four-year-old.”

“I think we can hear her out,” Kaylee says with a grin.

She’s surprised when Nick crouches down to eye level in front of the little girl. “Hey,” he says gently. “I bet you have a _really special_ request for us. What can we do for you, ma’am?”

Riley smiles shyly and hides behind her mom’s leg. “Pony.”

“A _pony? _I dunno, kid, I’m not sure a _whole pony_ is in the budget.”

The girl giggles. “No! A drawing!”

Paige laughs. “She means she wants a pony painted on her wall in her room.”

Kaylee raises an eyebrow. “That’s cool. Kid’s got good taste.”

Nick leans forward a bit and, in a loud whisper, says, “How about you tell me what kind of pony you want, and I’ll make sure it happens? I’ll even do it myself.”

The girl laughs again. “Your hat is silly.”

“It’s not _silly_,” Nick says with mock offense. He takes it off and holds it out to her. “This is my special working hat. I get everything done in half the time while I wear this.”

Riley takes it and puts it on, then creeps out from behind her mother and whispers in Nick’s ear.

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Wow, really? You want _six_ horses? I might need that hat back.”

“No! Only one!” The girl frowns at him and puts her hands on her hips.

Nick takes a notepad out of his back pocket and jots down some notes. “Okay, well, I’ll write down all of my instructions so that I don’t forget. Here, can you sign it? This way I know that my boss has given me permission to get to work.”

Riley takes the pen from him and scribbles on the bottom of the piece of paper, grinning.

“Nice!” Nick tucks the notepad away in the pocket of his sweatshirt. “As soon as I can, I’ll get that ready for you. I promise.”

“Mama, can I keep his hat?” Riley asks, squinting up at Paige.

Paige laughs and looks at Nick. “I think you need to ask Mr…?”

“Boomer.” Nick stands and shakes Paige’s hand. “Nick Boomer.”

“Mr. Boomer,” Paige echoes, keeping her grip on his hand for a moment before releasing it.

“And it’s absolutely fine.”

“Say thank you?” Paige says, looking down at her daughter.

“Thanks!” Riley practically yells, grinning at Nick.

Nick laughs and sets his hands on his belt. “Not a problem.”

“Thank you,” Paige says, quieter, looking directly at Nick. “Come on, Riley, let’s get out of their way.” She takes the girl’s hand and walks away.

Kaylee stares at them as they leave. “What the fuck just happened?”

Nick blinks before looking at her. “Huh?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “You have no idea how to paint a horse on a wall, do you?”

There’s a long pause. “…No.”

Kaylee sighs and pats him on the shoulder. “Nick, buddy, I think the two of us and Kevin are in for some very long nights at this place.”

* * *

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

Did anybody watch the #UnrulyReno premiere last night? I’ve been googling whether the hosts are dating for hours and I still can’t figure it out. They seem pretty gay.

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@shiplap I can neither confirm nor deny that.

**Greenelan Are Idiots** @unofficialunrulyreno

@shiplap They are both totally #GAY

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@unofficialunrulyreno SHELBY I KNOW THAT’S ALSO YOU

**Greenelan Are Idiots** @unofficialunrulyreno

@agdesign Excuse me, it is a factual statement that you are both, in fact, gay.

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat **@shiplap

What is happening


	13. Chapter 13

**ALYSSA**

Look, I know that I joke about Emma being a golden retriever a lot, but really, she’s actually very responsible on jobsites. She’s a good boss, and she takes care of her employees, and I would never doubt her ability to get someone’s house completed. I- Oh, dear God.

**EMMA**

Hey. We’re going to play Hangman on the walls before we paint. Do you want in?

**ALYSSA**

You really just can’t help yourself, can you?

* * *

**Lancelot** @riderwave

Did the time jump a whole lot between episodes 2 and 3 of #UnrulyReno ? I swear it was just spring and now Emma’s wearing a tanktop during demo.

**KLFan** @dhlonline

I heard that they’re actually eps 2 and 4. There’s an ep3 that won’t air because Amanda cheated on her wife with the client.

**Kaylee Klein** @kayyyyy

@dhlonline Hi! Fuck off.

Wait, shit.

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

@dhlonline Still fuck off

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@kayyyyy If I didn’t know that you’re never on Twitter you wouldn’t be getting sex tonight.

**Kaylee Gonzales **@kayyyyy

@sagonzales :(

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@dhlonline Also if you try to spread that lie about my wife again, I’ll park in front of your house and blast The Song That Doesn’t End until my car battery dies.

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

@sagonzales :)

* * *

Emma sits in the chair on her front porch, watching a soft snow fall in her front yard.

“Hi,” Alyssa says softly as she steps out of the door. “What are you doing out here by yourself?”

“Just wanted some quiet. It might seem strange, but I got into this business because I like the peace of it. There can be a lot of hammering and sawing and yelling, but when it’s just you and a project and some time? There’s not a whole lot more comforting.”

Alyssa gives her a gentle smile. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“No.” Emma reaches out and takes her hand, pulling her into her lap. “Stay. You’re never an interruption.”

Alyssa sighs and leans back, taking the warmth from Emma’s thick sweater. “Which one of them put up all of the mistletoe?”

“I think it was Kaylee, with some backup from Hayden.”

“Mm. Figures.”

“Our friends are maybe a little too invested in our…” Emma shrugs. “However you’d define this.”

“We’re _us,”_ Alyssa whispers. “That’s all that matters.”

Emma makes a noncommittal noise and presses a kiss to Alyssa’s hair.

They sit in the chair together, silently watching the snowflakes, until Emma murmurs, “I made something for you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Close your eyes.”

She waits until she sees Alyssa’s eyes shut, then reaches under the table next to them and pulls out a simple wooden box. She sets the box in Alyssa’s hands.

“You can open them.”

Alyssa blinks, confused. “You made me a box?”

Emma laughs. “It’s _in_ the box, Greene.”

“Oh.” Alyssa elbows her. “Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not. You damn well better use the box, too. I spent good time on that.”

Alyssa scoffs and lifts the lid off, setting it down on the table before she looks inside.

Emma watches as her eyes widen slightly and she takes in a short breath.

Alyssa reaches into the box and takes out a carved Craftsman-style house. “This is that paint color,” she whispers. “That one I liked on the Wang house that had to be removed.”

“Mhm. It’s Behr. Sugar Beet, M130-7.”

She brushes her fingers over the gabled roof. “It’s gorgeous.”

Emma gives a quiet laugh. “You can tell me what I did wrong. I won’t be offended.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Alyssa protests.

“Lys. I’m not a designer. Come on. Give it to me.”

Alyssa stares at her for a moment before blushing and saying, “Light stonework.”

“Huh?”

She holds up the house and taps the faux bricks attached that run along the lower section. “I would use a light or even white stonework, not bricks.”

Emma grins. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be, please.” Alyssa hides her face against Emma’s neck. “God, it’s amazing, okay? Everything else is absolutely perfect. I love it. Thank you.”

“I can fix it for you if you want.”

“Don’t even think about it.” Alyssa kisses Emma’s cheek as close to her lips as she dares to get. “This is what you gave me, and this is what I want.” She strokes her thumb against Emma’s cheek. “The fact that you got this close to exactly what I see when I think about my dream is… believe me, Em, it’s more than enough.” She laughs weakly, and Emma can see tears in her eyes. “I’m not sure the present I have at home to bring over tomorrow for you is gonna live up to this.”

Emma leans forward, resting her forehead against Alyssa’s. “There’s nothing I need, Lys. You don’t have to be worried about anything like that. Trust me.”

Alyssa nods and closes her eyes. “Merry Christmas, Emma Nolan.”

“Merry Christmas, Alyssa Greene.”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

Our clients today are Santiago and Faith Garcia. They’re looking to get a bigger house for their growing family, and- _OH JESUS!_

**EMMA** **(OFF CAMERA)**

Barry, if I die, can you not have it on record that it was because I accidentally hit Alyssa directly in the face with a snowball?

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

I’m not getting in the middle of this.

* * *

Alyssa paces in her office as she holds her phone against her ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey. Where are you?”

_“Out.”_

“Out? Out where?”

Emma pauses. _“Side project.”_

Alyssa blinks. “You have a side project for the Garcia house?”

_“No. I can have other side projects.”_

“Well, not right now you can’t.” Alyssa sighs and rubs at her temple. “They need a new roof.”

_“That sounds fun.”_

“Yeah, and there’s a snowstorm headed our way, so it needs to be done, like, now. It can't be pushed off until later, because we’re under the wire here. Faith’s due date is coming up, and they need us to finish this place up for them.”

There’s another pause on the other end of the line, and she can practically hear Emma thinking. _“Uh. Okay. Uhm. I can… Uh… Shit. Okay. Okay. I’ll get it handled.”_

“You’re sure?” Alyssa bites her lip. “I don’t know what to do, Em. I’m running out of ideas for how to organize this thing.”

_“No, no, don’t worry about it. I’ve got it, okay? We’ll get it done.”_ There’s another pause. _“Go get some sleep, Lys. It’ll be alright.”_

Alyssa sighs softly. “Thank you, Em.”

_“It’s never a problem.”_

* * *

When she gets out of her SUV at the Garcia house, she can feel in her gut that something isn’t right.

Emma and Kevin are on the roof, and Alyssa can see that it’s almost finished, but something about the way they’re talking is… _off._

She walks over to Greg, standing at the foot of the ladder in the front of the house. “What’s going on?”

He shrugs. “I’m not sure. They’re bickering over something.”

Emma’s voice comes loud and sharp, so suddenly that it startles Alyssa and makes her take a few steps back. _“WILL YOU JUST GET OFF THE FUCKING ROOF AND GET MORE FUCKING NAILS?”_

Kevin jolts away from her like a kicked puppy, nearly losing his footing, but he just turns and climbs down the ladder.

“Kev, what the hell is going on up there?” Greg asks, grabbing Kevin by the arm before he can walk away.

“I have no idea,” Kevin says, looking back up at Emma. “We have plenty of equipment up there, but she keeps saying that we don’t have enough roofing nails. I tried to show her, but she flipped out at me.”

Alyssa squints up at Emma and frowns. She’s only in a thin sweatshirt and jeans despite the cold February temperatures, and yet Alyssa is pretty sure she’s sweating. “Em,” she calls up to her. “Are you okay?”

Emma rubs at her head and squints in her general direction. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“I-I don’t… You’re not…” Emma shakes her head and rubs at it again, and Alyssa can see that her hands are shaking. She sounds confused, and her words are starting to slur together.

Alyssa frowns. “Is she drunk? What the fuck is-”

She stops dead in her tracks and looks at Greg, who pales at the same time she does. He grabs Kevin by the shoulders.

“When was the last time Emma ate anything?”

Kevin shakes his head. “I don’t know. She sent me home early last night, and she was here before me this morning. I don’t even know if she slept. Why-” The realization hits him, too, and his eyes go wide. “Oh, God.”

Greg pushes him towards the trucks. “There’s a kit in my car, get it just in case. _Go,_ Kevin.” He doesn’t wait to see if his boyfriend follows his direction before he grabs the ladder and starts up it.

Emma shakes her head again as if she’s trying to clear it, rubbing at her eyes.

_“Emma!”_ Alyssa yells, and she can hear the panic in her own voice. “Emma, you have to focus! You have to stay awake!”

“I-I…” Emma stammers, the trembling in her hands getting worse. “M’not…”

Alyssa watches, frozen in place, as Emma’s eyes shut, she goes limp, and she falls off the back of the roof.


	14. Chapter 14

Alyssa hunches her shoulders and lowers her chin, hiding her face as much as she can in the Just Breathe Construction sweatshirt she’s wearing. She slouches in the uncomfortable chair of the hospital waiting room, staring at nothing.

She doesn’t move when Barry sits next to her and sets a gentle hand on her back. “Alyssa,” he says softly. “You’re more than welcome to tell me to fuck off. But could you hear me out for a moment?”

She nods, but says nothing.

“The cameras were rolling when Emma fell.”

Alyssa flinches.

“I know you’re not thinking about the show right now. You shouldn’t be. And we’re certainly not in some rush to put any of what happened out there. But it’s _real,_ and it _happened._ It’s obviously going to delay the project – not that that’s what matters, of course – but beyond that it’s the reality of how hard your jobs are. How much you put into them. If Emma is willing to include this in the episode, we will. Only if it’s what she wants.”

“Why are you telling me this,” Alyssa says, less a question than a statement, her voice hoarse and dull.

Barry sighs. “Because if this _does_ go on screen, I’d like a response from you to be there, too. It will make more sense if it’s in the moment. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’d never force you to. I know you’re feeling a lot right now. But if you’re willing, we can go talk. Just for a minute. Nobody else will be there. Just us and the camera.”

Alyssa is quiet for a long moment, so long that she sees Barry start to pull away.

“I’ll do it,” she whispers.

“You will?” He seems genuinely surprised, and it actually strengthens her resolve.

“Yeah.” Alyssa rubs at her eyes. “It’s better than sitting here feeling useless.”

* * *

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

All you need to do is say what you’re feeling right now.

**ALYSSA**

…Mad.

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

Mad? Mad at who?

**ALYSSA**

Emma.

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

Why are you mad at Emma?

**ALYSSA**

She’s the idiot who worked nonstop without eating anything and put herself in a severely low blood sugar, isn’t she? _(sighs; shakes her head)_ I’m not mad at Emma. I’m angry at myself. I wanted too much done too quickly, and she’s… she’s never let me down. I don’t… I don’t think she has it in her to.

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

And you feel guilty because of that?

**ALYSSA**

…Yeah. _(pauses)_ She’s… She’s the woman I love, and I- _(voice cracks)_ Excuse me. I’m sorry. I can’t finish this.

* * *

Alyssa sits on a bench outside the hospital despite the cold, her head in her hands, crying. She flinches when she feels something warm wrap around her, and when she looks up she sees Kaylee placing a thick coat over her shoulders.

“You won’t help Emma if you end up right next to her with pneumonia,” Shelby mutters, sitting on the other side of Alyssa.

Alyssa sniffs and rubs at her nose with the back of her hand. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispers.

“You’re here.” Shelby sets her hand on Alyssa’s knee and squeezes. “That’s all that matters.”

“Why did she do this to herself?” Alyssa whispers. “I could’ve figured out a solution. Found time _somewhere._ Why did she push herself so hard?”

“Alyssa. Come on. You know the answer to that.” Shelby shakes her head. “If you don’t, I _will_ slap you. Understand?”

Alyssa closes her eyes. “Yeah.”

Kaylee pats her on the back. “Yeah you know the answer or yeah you understand?”

Her hands tremble as she gives a soft sigh. “Both.”

* * *

**KLFan** @dhlonline

What’s with all the reruns on ABHN tonight

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

@dhlonline There was an accident on the #UnrulyReno set

**KLFan** @dhlonline

@shiplap Lol did Nolan finally break her leg doing a demolition?

**The Real Deal Dee Dee** @twoemmys

@dhlonline Please send me the phone number of your oldest living relative so that I can ask them when you broke your tact

**Mr. Tom Hawkins** @abhnceo

@twoemmys whatever happens here, please don’t make legal have to get involved again

* * *

There’s a heavy, uncomfortable silence as Alyssa steps into Emma’s hospital room.

All things considered, she was lucky.

Getting her sugar levels back in order had been relatively simple. The damage had been from the fall, but even that had been fairly minor given what it was.

She has a broken wrist. Bruised ribs. A broken ankle.

But between the angle, how limp she was, and the depth of the snow, she doesn’t even have a concussion.

Alyssa stands next to the bed and reaches out, her fingers gently brushing across the back of Emma’s hand.

Emma stirs and squints up at her, confused for a moment without her glasses. “Lys?” she mumbles, and Alyssa can hear the thickness of painkillers on her tongue.

“Hi, baby,” Alyssa whispers. She sets her hand on Emma’s forehead, brushing her thumb against Emma’s skin. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“M’sorry. I just wanted to help.”

Alyssa’s heart aches. “I appreciate that, Em, but I’d rather you be safe.”

Emma blinks rapidly a few times, like she’s trying to wake herself up. “Lys,” she murmurs, her voice stronger now. “I have to tell you something.”

“It can wait. They’re going to let you out of here tomorrow morning, and we’ll go back to my place and-”

“I love you.”

Alyssa’s brain goes blank. “What?”

“I love you,” Emma repeats, her voice clear.

She can see the pain medication in Emma’s eyes, the glassiness of what she’s been through, and Alyssa gives a soft smile and shakes her head. “Why don’t we talk about it in the morning? Okay?”

Emma looks frustrated as she tries to sit up more, letting out a sharp gasp as she jars her injured ribs and puts weight on her broken wrist.

Alyssa grabs her by the shoulders. “Okay. Okay. Just calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself more, dammit.”

“Look at me,” Emma growls, panting a bit from the pain. “Dammit, Alyssa, _look at me.”_

Their eyes meet, and Alyssa can finally see it. Underneath the drugs, underneath the pain, there’s a stubborn determination, a pure _conviction_, that’s so indisputably _Emma_ that Alyssa lowers her hands and takes in a small breath.

“I love you,” Emma says again, even firmer. “I love you, Alyssa Greene.”

Alyssa stares, her breathing a little unsteady, unsure of what to do.

The words “I love you, too” are on the tip of her tongue.

Instead of saying them, she grabs Emma by the jaw, presses as close to the bed as she can, and kisses her hard on the mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

If her heart didn’t already belong to Emma Nolan, it would’ve been gone the moment Alyssa kissed her.

She pulls away only because she knows Emma needs to rest.

Alyssa sets her forehead against Emma’s, her eyes closed as they both try to catch their breath. “Emma,” she whispers.

“Alyssa, we-”

She sets a finger against Emma’s lips, silencing her. “Please. Let’s talk about it tomorrow. Right now can I just sit with you?”

Emma nods. “Yes. Please do.”

Alyssa kisses her again, gentle and quick, then pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed. She takes Emma’s hand in hers and brushes her thumb against her knuckles.

“Did you steal my sweatshirt, Greene?” Emma asks, smiling softly.

Alyssa smirks. “It’s comfy and it smells like you. Sue me.”

“Yeah, you said that about the thirty other ones you’ve stolen.”

“I guess you’re just going to have to get them off me one by one,” Alyssa challenges.

“Thirty sweatshirts is a lot to wear all at once, babe,” Emma says, deadpan.

They grin at each other until Emma yawns. Alyssa lifts her hand and kisses the back of her palm. “Go to sleep, baby. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

* * *

Kaylee wakes when she falls out of her chair in the waiting room. She groans softly and rubs her head, squinting up towards the ceiling.

She instead finds herself squinting at the frowning face of Veronica Greene.

“Please tell me this is a nightmare,” Kaylee mutters.

Mrs. Greene sounds almost amused as she says, “Do I feature in your nightmares often, Kaylee?”

“Yes, but telling you why would be grounds for Shelby to divorce me.”

She is sure as hell not telling Mrs. Greene, Shelby’s boss, that she’s had nightmares about the time she and Shelby had sex in Shelby’s office and Mrs. Greene almost walked in on them.

“Mm. I don’t want to know.” Mrs. Greene reaches down and helps pull Kaylee to her feet. She absentmindedly fusses with Kaylee’s hair, straightening what Kaylee is sure is a sleep-tangled mess, and says, “I think it’s time for all of you to go home, sweetheart.”

Kaylee glances around the room and sees that the chairs around her and Shelby are occupied by Kevin, Greg, Hayden, and Nick. She shrugs. “This is what we do, Mrs. Greene.”

“I know it is.” Mrs. Greene squeezes her shoulders. “But you can’t just stay here all night. How about this? How about you all come back to my place. I’ll be keeping in touch with Alyssa the whole time. I’ll make breakfast, and then in the morning, we can all get back to work.”

“Work? How are we supposed to work like this?”

Mrs. Greene pats her on the cheek, a gentle motherly affection. “The client still needs their home, right? The best thing you all can do for Emma is make sure they get what they need.”

Kaylee stares at her for a moment, thinking. Then she nods. “We’ll do it. I know they’ll agree.”

“Good. Then let’s corral them all, hm? Maybe I should go get some coffee so that everyone can drive home.”

“That’s probably a good decision.”

* * *

Alyssa lies against the back of the couch, her arms loosely around Emma’s waist. “We need to figure out what to do,” she murmurs, kissing the back of Emma’s neck. “I-I… I know I changed things, and I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Emma says. “God, please don’t be sorry. Besides, I started it. I’m the one who had to tell you I love you.”

Alyssa takes in a thin breath. “I’m glad you did.”

Emma shifts a bit, wincing until she finds the right position. “We still need to be careful. I don’t… I don’t want either of us to get hurt.” She pauses. “Emotionally?”

Alyssa laughs. “Yeah, I was going to say, I think we already got some physical pain going on here.”

“You know what I mean.” Emma sets her hands on top of Alyssa’s. “I don’t… This is extremely difficult for me to say. But we can’t have sex until we’re at least finished filming this season. First of all because I want to be fully healed, and second of all because once that starts, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to take my hands off of you.”

“God.” Alyssa shivers. “I hate that you’re right, but you’re right.”

“Which also means that for the sake of our own sanity, we probably still shouldn’t call it dating.”

“What do you mean?”

Emma shifts a bit more, so that she can meet Alyssa’s eyes. “Do you really want to tell Shelby that we’re actually going to start calling it official but we aren’t sleeping together for at least a few more months? _On purpose?”_

Alyssa stares at her for a long moment. “She would kill me.”

“Yeah, and I like having you around.”

“Smooth talker.”

“When I want to be,” Emma says with a grin. “And Lys, just because we aren’t… Just because we aren’t changing things on the _outside_ doesn’t mean things can’t be a bit different with us _here.”_

“Meaning what?” Alyssa asks in a whisper, even though she’s pretty sure she already knows.

Emma threads the fingers of her good hand through Alyssa’s hair at the back of her head. “Meaning when we’re alone together, there’s no reason I can’t kiss you like I’ve always wanted to.”

“God,” Alyssa groans. “I was _really_ hoping that you would say that.”

“Good.” Emma pulls her down and kisses her, _slow._ “Because guess what, Greene?”

“What?” Alyssa asks, already a little breathless.

“We’re alone together.”

* * *

**SHELBY**

I have absolutely no idea what these idiots did, but the house looks amazing.

**KAYLEE**

Babe, you’re a realtor whose wife and best friend are both designers. You know what was done to the house.

**SHELBY**

Yes, but I have to look cool on camera.

**KAYLEE**

I really, really don’t need you to start taking after Emma just because she’s not here.

**SHELBY**

It might be too late.

**KAYLEE**

You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.

**SHELBY**

Not if I have any say in it.

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

I’m regretting the decision to allow this.

* * *

**Greenelan Are Idiots** @unofficialunrulyreno

Nolan and Greene have been in Greene’s house without leaving for two weeks. #gay

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@unofficialunrulyreno Shelby, do I need to send you a picture of Emma sleeping on my couch? She’s recovering.

**Greenelan Are Idiots** @unofficialunrulyreno

@agdesign I’m! Not! Shelby!

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@unofficialunrulyreno Shelby, I can see you outside of my house.

**Greenelan Are Idiots** @unofficialunrulyreno

@agdesign I just want to make sure Emma is eating!

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

Wait. Fuck.

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@unofficialunrulyreno @sagonzales CAUGHT!

**E. Nolan | J B Construction** @justbreathe

@sagonzales She just accidentally punched my broken ankle in her excitement. I’m begging you to stop.

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

@justbreathe Pain builds character. I’m saying this as someone who has been going through the pain of watching you and Alyssa for LIKE TWO YEARS NOW.

**E. Nolan | J B Construction **@justbreathe

@kayyyyy Fuck off, Kaylee

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@agdesign @justbreathe @sagonzales @kayyyyy Is this what you guys are always like?

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

@tinyhouser You get used to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**ALYSSA**

Our new clients are Grayson and Remi Bell. They’re this sweet older couple looking for a house to spend their retirement in, and I really can’t wait to work with them. Even though _someone_ is being a _baby._

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

I just want to build something!

**ALYSSA**

_(sighs)_ My partner over there is still on restricted assignment because she still has _a broken wrist and a broken ankle,_ and she has not stopped whining about it. She- Would you sit down?

**EMMA**

No. Viewers, I’m a prisoner in my own office. They won’t let me outside. I don’t even like the sun but I miss it.

**ALYSSA**

You are such a drama queen. Go eat the cookies I made for you.

**EMMA**

…What kind?

**ALYSSA**

Snickerdoodle.

**EMMA**

…Viewers, the wardens are kind here, and I’m safe. Leave me to my fate.

**ALYSSA**

How I’ve put up with you this long I have no idea.

* * *

Emma sits at her desk, staring at a pile of wood in the middle of her office and willing it to become a table.

“The telekinesis never works when we need it to, huh, kid?”

She looks up, startled, and flushes red when she sees Grayson Bell standing in her doorway. “Mr. Bell. I’m so sorry; I didn’t hear you come in.”

He waves his hand dismissively and takes a seat in the chair in front of her desk. “You were busy.”

Emma snorts. “Staring uselessly?”

“Planning.” Grayson taps a finger against his temple. “I was a painter when I was younger, and when I broke my hand once, I did the same thing. Stared at my materials and put them together over and over again in my head until I was healed up enough that I could do it for real.”

“How did you break your hand?”

“Some asshole catcalled Remi, so I broke his nose.” Grayson grins. “I got myself a date for that.”

Emma laughs and leans back in her chair. “I think that sounds deserved.”

He lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “It would probably earn you a date with that co-host of yours, too, you know. Keep it in your back pocket if you ever need it.”

“You know, Mr. Bell, you’re probably the only person on the planet who doesn’t already think Alyssa and I are dating.”

“Oh, kid, I’m not an idiot. I know you’re together.” His grin broadens. “I’m just saying that it would earn you a date.”

Emma laughs again and shakes her head. “What can I do for you, Mr. Bell?”

“Well, I know you’re looking for something to do. You have a bit of cabin fever.”

“That’s certainly a good word for it.”

“I was wondering if you could help me with a project.”

Emma tilts her head to the side. “What kind of project?”

Grayson reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small photograph. “When Remi and I got married, these were the flowers she held.” He hands it to Emma. “I know you’re a contractor. I know this isn’t your area of expertise. But I was wondering, if you had some time, if you could find those same ones for me to have delivered to the house when it’s finished? I’d like to have them on a table when Remi sees the house for the first time.”

“I have time,” Emma says softly. “And I’d be glad to, Mr. Bell. I’ll let you know when I’ve found what I can.”

He beams at her and nods. “Thank you, Ms. Nolan.”

“Of course, sir.” She waits until he leaves, then she sets the photograph down on her desk and pulls out her cellphone.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi,” Emma whispers.

_“Hey. What’s up?”_

“Nothing. I just. I felt like saying that I love you.”

Alyssa sounds confused, but she says, _“I know you do. Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine.” Emma gives a soft laugh. “Just having a moment.”

_“Okay.”_ Alyssa pauses. _“Em?”_

“Yeah?”

_“I love you, too.”_

Emma tightens her grip on her phone. “Say it again,” she whispers.

_“I love you, Emma Nolan.”_

Emma closes her eyes briefly and takes in a long slow breath. “I love you, too.”

Alyssa laughs quietly. _“We should stop now, or we could be here all day.”_

“True. We might be idiots.”

_“Maybe. But at least we can be idiots together.”_

* * *

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

Shelby and Kaylee should do the on-camera work in #UnrulyReno more often. They were fun when they subbed in for Emma and Alyssa.

**KLFan** @dhlonline

@tinyhouser Shelby can stay but I don’t trust Kaylee

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

@dhlonline Get a life. #Kelby5ever

**Kelby Is Better Than Greenelan** @unofficialunrulyreno

@shiplap I’m using that now

@dhlonline Talk about Kaylee one more fucking time I fucking dare you

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

@agdesign Do you have any tips for keeping dumbasses out of prison

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@kayyyyy Tie her to the bed

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@agdesign SAJKDLFJDSALKFJDS

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

@agdesign FJDSKALDJ

**Veronica Greene | Greene Realty** @greenerealty

@agdesign ALYSSA GREENE

**Official Alyssa Greene **@agdesign

@kayyyyy @sagonzales @greenerealty THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

Fuck me.

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@justbreathe is trying

**E. Nolan | J B Construction** @justbreathe

@sagonzales @agdesign How did I get involved in this

* * *

“No more broken ankle!” Emma yells as she walks into Alyssa’s office and sits in front of her desk. A Nutri-Grain bar flies across the room and hits her directly in the face. “What the fuck,” she sighs.

“Fucking eat something, Nolan,” Shelby says, sitting in front of Kaylee’s desk.

“I just had lunch!”

“I don’t trust you!”

Emma gives Alyssa a look.

Alyssa shrugs. “I’m not gonna help you.”

“I’m never living this down, am I?”

Kaylee takes a drink from her coffee. “Nope. Probably not.”

Emma sighs and rolls her eyes. “I need another week or two for my wrist, but I can go back to being on jobsites as long as I don’t try to carry anything or do anything stupid.”

“So you should still be banned from jobsites?” Alyssa deadpans, grinning.

“I fell off a roof and I still get no sympathy around here.”

Alyssa reaches across her desk and pats Emma on the cheek, on the wrong side of patronizing. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re hilarious,” Emma says dryly. “Really, all of you should be comedians.”

“Thank you for acknowledging our true comedic talents, Nolan.” Shelby stands. “Kay, you need a ride to the job?”

“Sure,” Kaylee says, throwing out her coffee cup and grabbing her bag. “I love it when you give me a ride.”

There’s a long moment of silence in the room.

Slowly, Kaylee says, “Let’s all just forget that and move on.”

Emma shakes her head. “No chance.”


	17. Chapter 17

**ALYSSA**

Tell them.

**EMMA**

No.

**ALYSSA**

Go ahead. Tell them.

**EMMA**

No.

**ALYSSA**

I’ll tell them, then. Emma Nolan is bad at throwing people into pools.

**EMMA**

You’re the worst.

**ALYSSA**

Go change. You’re soaking wet. Do… Do not… Nolan, if you hug me, I will- _EMMA!_

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

_Kevin I need to get on the roof right now!_

* * *

Emma swings a hammer into a wall, grinning the entire time. “I can’t even express how happy I am right now.”

Alyssa leans in a doorway, watching her. “You missed demolition, didn’t you?”

“More than anything about being here, including you.”

Alyssa throws a piece of wallpaper at her.

Emma laughs and catches it. “These guys want to be able to dance in here, so they’re going to need a lot of space, huh?”

“Yeah, definitely. They do ballroom dancing, too, so it’s not like they just need enough space for the macarena.”

“How many walls do I get to take down?”

Alyssa snorts and walks into the room, patting her on the shoulder. “How about you focus on this one, slugger, and then we’ll talk about doing more.”

Emma smirks. “Bet I can hit a home run.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes and puts her hand over Emma’s mouth. “Duct tape. I’m investing in duct tape.”

* * *

“Sports innuendo? _Really?_ That’s the best you can do?” Alyssa grips Emma’s t-shirt and pushes her down against the backseat of her SUV. “I mean honestly.”

“I’ve done better, but you set that one up. It was too easy.” Emma yanks Alyssa down and kisses her, hard enough that they both groan.

“Okay, but you didn’t _need_ to take the easy route,” Alyssa mutters against Emma’s lips when she finally pulls back for air.

“Lys,” Emma says, exasperated. “Do you want to spend our break debating my flirting, or do you want to spend it making out?”

Alyssa’s eyes darken, and she tightens her grip on Emma’s shirt. “The latter. Definitely the latter.”

* * *

**Lloyd** @tbbtfan

What’s with all the people talking about romantic tension between the #UnrulyReno hosts? Alyssa doesn’t even seem mildly amused by the stuff Nolan does

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@tbbtfan What show are you watching because it’s not the one I’m watching

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

@tbbtfan Look I don’t want to be That Guy but Alyssa Greene once said ON CAMERA that Emma Nolan was hot when she did demo.

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@shiplap You should hear the things she says off camera.

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@sagonzales SHELBY!!

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@tbbtfan Who names their kid Lloyd anyway

* * *

“Where’s Nick?” Shelby asks as she brings Kevin a beer.

He flips one of the burgers on the grill before taking the bottle with a mumbled thanks. “Riley wanted to go to a water park so Nick took her and Paige.”

“Aw. Nicholas Boomer, having his shit together. There are ice cubes in hell.”

Kevin snorts. “Be nice.”

“He’s not here. I can gently mock him if I want to.” Shelby looks across the yard and rolls her eyes. “Speaking of gentle mocking. How about _those_ idiots?”

Kevin flips another burger before following her gaze. Emma is lying in one of the lawn chairs under the shade of a tree, Alyssa curled up on top of her. “I’m not too worried about them.”

Shelby raises an eyebrow at him. “They don’t frustrate the hell out of you?”

He shrugs. “I know Emma.”

“Hm. Good point.” Shelby takes a sip from her own beer and narrows her eyes. “Is it bad that I’m half-convinced that they’ll get married before they admit that they’re together?”

Kevin snorts. “Only an idiot would try to place a bet on what those two are gonna do.”

* * *

“Hey,” Alyssa says, catching up to Emma as she heads for her truck. “Your place for dinner tonight?”

“I can’t, actually. I have a side job I need to work on.” Emma bumps their shoulders together. “Raincheck?”

“Yeah, of course.” Alyssa reaches down and briefly squeezes Emma’s wrist. “Just remember to eat, okay? I know you like your side projects, but please don’t overwork yourself. I don’t know if my heart could handle going through that again.”

“I had an apple a few minutes ago, and I’m picking up a sandwich on my way. I’ll be fine; I promise.” Emma waits until they’re mostly hidden behind her truck, then quickly presses a kiss to Alyssa’s lips. “I am going to do everything in my power to not do that to you again, baby. I swear it.”

Alyssa reaches up and strokes Emma’s cheek. “You had better, Emma Nolan. I’m not nearly done with you. And I don’t plan on _ever_ being done with you.”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

When I’m designing a room, I always try to take the client’s lifestyle into account. What they want doesn’t always work properly with that they’ll need, but if the right combination is put together, they can get the right house that will make them happy long into the future.

**EMMA**

You just don’t want me to build the dance floor in the backyard.

**ALYSSA**

They do not need it, Nolan.

**EMMA**

But it would be cool.

**ALYSSA**

Do you have enough money in your allowance to pay for it yourself?

**EMMA**

…No.

**ALYSSA**

Then you’re not building a dance floor.

**EMMA**

I never get to do anything fun.

* * *

“You guys did great with this,” Shelby says with a whistle as she stands in one of the finished rooms next to Kaylee. “I mean really, nice work.”

Alyssa straightens one of the frames on the wall. “Thanks. I knew they wanted one room that was just open like this.”

“If they wanted space for dancing, they certainly got it with this monster,” Emma says dryly. “I mean, seriously, Alyssa, come here.”

Alyssa giggles as Emma grabs her hand and tugs her to the center of the floor. “What are you doing, you idiot.”

“Proving a point.” Emma sets one of her hands on Alyssa’s hip and maintains her grip on Alyssa’s hand with the other. Three steps into a dance, they’re almost tripping over each other. “Badly.”

They’re laughing as they stumble around the room, forgetting about their friends and the camera entirely. Alyssa steps on Emma’s foot and almost makes her fall, and they stop, their foreheads bumping together.

Alyssa feels her heart pounding in her head, the memory of an almost identical position two years prior overtaking her thoughts.

Emma is staring at her, too close, a dazed look in her eyes.

Before Alyssa can even think of what to do, Emma’s hand shifts up to Alyssa’s back. In a single, fluid movement, Emma closes the minimal space between them and kisses her.


	18. Chapter 18

Alyssa finds herself lost in the feeling of Emma’s body pressed against hers, Emma’s tongue in her mouth, Emma’s hands clutching at her back.

Until two words cut through the haze in her brain.

“Holy _shit.”_

Alyssa pushes at Emma’s shoulders, and they stare at each other in a disoriented panic before looking over at the side of the room.

Kaylee is just gaping at them, jaw dropped, while a stunned Shelby repeats, “Holy _shit.”_

Barry, his expression completely blank, just reaches up without even looking and lowers the camera Trent’s holding. “Maybe we should go get some shots of the outside of the house.”

Without further comment, he turns slowly and walks out of the room. It takes a moment, but Trent, Angie, and Sheldon follow.

Alyssa looks at Emma, at a complete loss for what to do.

Emma raises her hands in front of her and stammers, “Guys, this is not what it looks like.”

Alyssa slaps her arm.

“Ow! _What?”_

_“That’s the best you can come up with?”_ she hisses.

“It’s a little short notice!”

_“Whose fault is that?”_

“It’s not _my_ fault that it’s so hard not to kiss you,” Emma grumbles.

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “You pulled it off for a whole two fucking years, Nolan, get your shit together.”

“Hey, I hadn’t _made out_ with you during those two years, it’s way harder to-”

_“Hey! Idiots!”_

Emma and Alyssa both look back at Kaylee and Shelby.

Kaylee has her hands on her hips, her eyes narrow. “How about you stop bickering with each other and tell us what the _fuck_ just happened.”

“Uh,” Emma says.

“Can we just pretend nothing happened?” Alyssa offers.

“No,” Shelby says. “We cannot.”

Emma sighs and looks at Alyssa.

Alyssa pauses for a long moment, then says, “I kissed her in the hospital after she fell off the roof.”

“Also after I told her I love her,” Emma adds.

Shelby and Kaylee are silent for what feels like five minutes.

“So…” Kaylee starts slowly. “You’re…”

“We’re not dating,” Alyssa insists. “And we’re not having sex. We’re just kissing a little, until the season is finished and we can really sort out what we want and how we would want to define an actual relationship.”

Shelby bites down on her fist and whispers, _“I’m going to fucking kill both of you.”_

* * *

Alyssa is studying her final checklist on her tablet when Barry stands next to her.

“You had quite the afternoon.”

“Uh. Yes.” Alyssa clears her throat. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” He gives her a soft smile. “You’re in love. There’s nothing wrong with that, you know. It’s not going to hurt your job, and it’s not going to hurt your show.”

“I think at this point I’m just so used to doing this the way that we’ve been that I’m nervous of what it will be if we’re trying to do this as a known couple.” Alyssa bites her lip. “I know that… I know the way Emma and I are with each other isn’t much of a surprise to anyone who works on this show. But having it _out there?_ Having people watch us on screen and knowing for a fact that we’re…” She shrugs. “It’s just different. I don’t know if I’m ready for that just yet.”

“We can remove what happened from the footage,” Barry says. “There’s no rule saying that everything we film needs to be in an episode. Lord knows we’re not fitting a full two months of footage into one episode.”

“You could do that?”

“Of course. I’ve told you before, Alyssa. We’re not here to show something you don’t want us to show. We’re not here to hurt you. We picked you and Emma because we _like_ you, not just because of some stupid competition.”

Alyssa turns suddenly and hugs him, and she feels him return it a bit hesitantly. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “I think I needed to hear that more than I realized.”

* * *

Emma is sitting on a railing when Alyssa walks through her front door. “Hi,” she says softly.

“Hey.” Alyssa leans on the wall of the entranceway and looks up at her. “What are you doing up there?”

“Thinking. Waiting for you.” Emma looks down at her hands and swings her feet a bit. “I’m sorry, Alyssa,” she says softly. “I fucked up.”

“You didn’t fuck up, baby,” Alyssa murmurs. “You just took me by surprise.”

“We had a plan. I ruined it. Both times.”

“Emma Nolan, I love you. You could never ruin anything. Do I wish we had told the others a different way? Of course I do. But that doesn’t mean that you did something wrong.” Alyssa holds out a hand. “Come down here. I want to kiss you.”

Emma pauses just briefly before swinging a leg over the rail and jumping down, landing in front of Alyssa. She takes Alyssa’s hand and kisses her knuckles softly. “I love you.”

“Good. You had better.” Alyssa grins and grabs Emma by her belt. “Now shut up so I can finish what you started.”

Emma grins slowly. “If you insist.”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

Our next clients are Shari and Penny Turner-Stone; they just got married and they’re buying their first home together.

**EMMA**

Which of course means that Greene here wants to put extra effort into it, because first homes are Super Important.

**ALYSSA**

They are!

**EMMA**

I have a house. It wasn’t anything special.

**ALYSSA**

The fact that you’re a contractor on a home renovation show concerns me.

* * *

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

My best friends are both complete idiots.

**Queen Of Camelot** @betterthanyou

@sagonzales Dude, I can relate


	19. Chapter 19

“Hold it like this,” Emma says, positioning Alyssa’s hands on the sledgehammer. “And all you’re going to do is swing it into the wall.”

“I’ve watched you do it enough times that I think I can handle it,” Alyssa grumbles.

Emma snorts. “Are you watching the _hammer_ or are you watching _me?”_

“I’m trying to watch out to make sure you don’t break something. Like a wall I don’t want taken down. Or someone’s face.”

“Excuse me, my construction sites have a very good safety record. There has only been one major incident since we started.”

“Oh, you mean when you flung yourself off of a roof?”

Emma runs her hand down Alyssa’s arm as if she’s just adjusting her grip, but she can tell from the way Alyssa shudders that it has the actual intended effect. “I _fell_ off that roof, Ms. Greene.”

“O-Of course. Clearly that’s my mistake.”

“Mhm. Just so we’re clear.” Emma steps back. “Take a swing, Greene.”

“At you? Gladly.”

Emma smirks. “So much for _safety conscious.”_

Alyssa shakes her head, tightens her grip on the sledgehammer, and swings at the wall. She gives a giddy laugh at the hole she makes and looks over her shoulder at Emma. “I did it!”

Emma swallows, her throat dry. “Uh huh. You sure did.”

* * *

**KL** @xedef

I thought the #UnrulyReno cast hadn’t been tweeting but my other account was just accidentally blocked???

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@xedef It wasn’t an accident

**Nick Bros. 64 **@boomerpipes

@xedef My girlfriend’s four-year-old is way smarter than you

* * *

“In all seriousness,” Shelby says, sitting in the driver’s seat of her SUV and watching as Alyssa tests the new hose in the front yard by spraying Emma in the head with it. “Are you worried? For some reason I feel worried.”

Kaylee takes her hand and threads their fingers together. “What’s there to be worried about? I mean, they’re stupid as all fuck, but they seem happy.”

“I think it’s just that Alyssa went so long thinking that Emma wasn’t actually in love with her. The fact that she actually… I’m just worried that she’ll get hurt the longer they play this game.”

“Well, they said that they were only going to hold this off until the season was finished, and we’re getting pretty close. They’ve lasted this long, right?”

“Hm. I guess.” Shelby turns her head. “When did you become the smart one?”

Kaylee grins. “My wife trains me well.”

“Thank her for me. It’s a real turn on.”

Kaylee laughs and leans in, kissing her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’m glad we weren’t as stupid as our friends.”

“Oh, honey. You asked me out by throwing a crumpled up piece of paper that just said ‘dinner?’ on it across our dorm room at me.”

Shelby frowns. “I was tired, okay?”

“Sure, baby. Whatever makes you feel better.”

* * *

**EMMA**

If you’d like to know what’s _super_ fun, bees. Bees living in walls. Making hives in the walls of a house you’re renovating. That’s what’s super fun.

**ALYSSA**

The bee expert who came to remove them gave you a jar of honey.

**EMMA**

And I’m really happy about that, but I still got stung by a bee.

**ALYSSA**

You got stung by a bee because you said ‘hey, I wonder if there are any more under that pile of wood’ and I said ‘don’t go find out’ and guess what you did?

**EMMA**

Uhm…

**ALYSSA**

You went to find out.

* * *

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

Uhhhhhhh that episode of #UnrulyReno ?? Shit.

**2nite **@dressrehearsal

@justbreathe what was it like to fall off a roof??

**E. Nolan | J B Construction **@justbreathe

@dressrehearsal Well, I was unconscious, so.

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

I think we need to talk about ALYSSA’S INTERVIEW?? #UnrulyReno

WHY WAS IT SUDDENLY CUT OFF??

I DON’T WANT TO FEEL LIKE THIS IS A CONSPIRACY BUT. LIKE.

WHAT

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@shiplap “you feel guilty because of that?” “yeah” and then she just. stares like she’s about to cry. and she looks like she’s about to say something else but then it cuts to more reno? #UnrulyReno

@sagonzales Explain your friends, please

**Official Shelby Gonzales **@sagonzales

@tinyhouser I don’t think they can be explained.

**Official Alyssa Greene **@agdesign

@justbreathe Do they know that we read the show’s tag

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

I’m changing my name and moving to Canada

* * *

Alyssa leans her head on Emma’s collarbone and sighs. “I should go home. I don’t have any clothes.”

“Amateur move, Greene.” Emma yawns. “I have more sweatshirts.”

“It was 90 today.”

“Which should be illegal, because it’s September.”

“True.” Alyssa rolls until she’s even more on top of Emma. “You’re comfy.”

“Something tells me you’re not leaving,” Emma says dryly.

“Probably not.”

Emma rests a hand on her back and softly runs her fingers up her spine, a gentle motion that starts to bring sleep to her brain even faster. “I’m okay with that. I’ll wake you in the morning.”

“This is nice,” Alyssa whispers. “Falling asleep with you.” She lifts her head enough to press a kiss to the underside of Emma’s jaw. “I think I’d like to do it forever.”

The soothing pattern up her back gets more rhythmic, and Alyssa’s brain clouds further, until she can barely hear Emma speak.

“I hope you do,” Emma murmurs. “I love you, Alyssa.”

She tries to say it back, but the words can’t even form in her mouth. So instead, she tightens her grip on Emma’s shirt, snuggles in closer, and lets Emma’s soft touch relax her into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lancelot** @riderwave

I can’t be the only one who feels like the banter between Nolan and Greene has been different since ep7 right

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@riderwave It’s the same banter but it FEELS different

**Sky** @swordofice

RT if you think greenelan have fucked

**Lancelot** @riderwave

[RT: @swordofice: RT if you think greenelan have fucked]

**Hold Me Closer **@tinyhouser

[RT: @swordofice: RT if you think greenelan have fucked]

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

[RT: @swordofice: RT if you think greenelan have fucked]

**Knock Sense Into Greenelan** @unofficialunrulyreno

@swordofice I don’t think you understand just how fucking stupid they are

**Lancelot** @riderwave

I forgot that Shelby somehow finds everything and now I want to die

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@riderwave She’s their realtor we probably shouldn’t be so surprised

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

[Liked: @tinyhouser: @riderwave She’s their realtor we probably shouldn’t be so surprised]

* * *

“For fuck’s sake,” Alyssa grumbles, setting her phone back down on her desk.

“What’s up?” Kaylee asks, not looking over from her computer screen.

“I’ve been trying to call Dee Dee all week, but it’s like she’s dodging me.”

“Ah, right. The episode eleven thing?”

“Yeah. They said they wanted an episode filmed to make up for the one we trashed-”

“-which I appreciate greatly-”

“-but they still haven’t told me who the _client_ is. How are we supposed to do the design work if we know nothing about a client and don’t even know what kind of houses to show them?”

Kaylee grins across the office at her. “What, you mean you don’t miss those assignments they used to throw at us at school where we had thirty minutes to come up with the best possible design for a room based on almost no information?”

Alyssa sighs. “Did I like them creatively? Yes. Do I like them when I’m being paid and the final work is going to be shown on television along with the client’s reaction? No.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Maybe they just haven’t figured out who they want yet?”

“Maybe…”

The door swings open, and Emma strolls in with coffees and a bag from the deli down the block. “Hey. How’s the think tank doing?”

“Overthinking,” Kaylee says dryly.

Emma hands her one of the coffees and a sandwich from the bag. “Overthink? Alyssa? Never.”

“Hey! She never said _I_ was overthinking.”

“I’m sorry.” Emma carries the remaining food over to Alyssa’s desk and sits down. “Who was overthinking?”

Alyssa glares at her for a moment before blushing. “Okay, fine, but I think it’s a reasonable concern.”

“She’s panicking over not knowing the client yet,” Kaylee says.

“Babe, no matter when ABHN lets us know, you’ll be able to pull off something amazing.” Emma hands Alyssa her coffee. “You always do.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re sappy,” Alyssa mutters.

“Please. I’ve told you before, Alyssa Greene, I am not romantic.”

On the other side of the room, Kaylee snorts. “Idiots,” she mumbles into her coffee.

* * *

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

Poll: Should Alyssa and Emma date? [Yes | Hell Yes | I Thought They Already Were]

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@kayyyyy For fuck’s sake, Kaylee

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Hell Yes]]

**Nick Bros. 64 **@boomerpipes

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Yes]]

**Paige Morris** @mommorris

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [I Thought They Already Were]]

**The Real Deal Dee Dee** @twoemmys

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [I Thought They Already Were]]

**Mr. Tom Hawkins** @abhnceo

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Yes]]

**G. Nolan | Nolan Electrical** @lightningreg

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Hell Yes]]

**KEVIN SHIELDS** @builderkev

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [I Thought They Already Were]]

**Hayden | Shields Woodworking** @carvergirl

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Hell Yes]]

**Carrie @ Edgewater Stonework **@stonemasoness

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Yes]]

**Metal Jess** @jessmonae

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Hell Yes]]

**Official Barry Glickman** @barrygman

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Yes]]

**Angie Dickinson** @antelope

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Hell Yes]]

**TRENT!** @juilliardfanclub

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [I Thought They Already Were]]

**Mr. Sheldon S** @sheldons

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [Hell Yes]]

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

I hate all of you.

**Veronica Greene | Greene Realty** @greenerealty

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [I Thought They Already Were]]

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@greenerealty MOM!

* * *

Alyssa is cutting out new ideas from magazines when her phone rings.

“Hello?”

_“Ms. Greene, this is Dee Dee Allen.”_

“Ms. Allen.” Alyssa puts her scissors down on her desk and leans forward, pressing the phone more firmly against her ear. “I’m glad you called. I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”

_“Yes, I’m aware. I apologize; I’ve been in a lot of meetings this week. We had to work out some details regarding episode eleven.”_

Alyssa’s grip on her phone tightens. “I hope it’s nothing _too_ serious.”

_“That would depend upon what you’re worried about.”_ Dee Dee’s voice doesn’t sound worried, but Alyssa is also not certain that she’s ever seen the woman frazzled. _“The clients are very important. We don’t wish to upset them, is that understood?”_

“Yes, ma’am. What do you need me to do?”

_“Before any filming is done, before any contracts are signed, before they even look at a single house or design concept, they want to meet with you and both Mrs. Gonzaleses in person to discuss their needs and wants. It’s an audition, of sorts.”_

Alyssa swallows. “That’s highly unusual, isn’t it? It’s our show; why are _we_ auditioning for _them?”_

_“I’m not allowed to reveal their identity over the phone. This is very secretive, and the fact that we’ve even convinced them to consider doing this show at all could be a major win for you and Emma. I’m talking big publicity for your businesses, Alyssa. I don’t want it to stress you out. I want you to be the confident designer that you are when you talk to them. But convincing these clients to come on the show could be what makes _Unruly Reno_ successful for a while.”_

“And you _don’t_ want me to be stressed?” Alyssa jokes weakly.

_“It will be fine,”_ Dee Dee says gently. _“You’ll be with your friends, and you already know that you can do this. Knock ‘em dead, kid. I’ve already talked to Shelby and Kaylee; they should be picking you up in a few minutes. They’ll take you home to change, and then you’ll all go out to meet the clients at their home. You can do this. Got it?”_

Alyssa nods, then clears her throat when she remembers Dee Dee can’t see her. “Got it. I won’t let you down.”

_“I know you won’t.”_

* * *

“Jeez,” Alyssa mutters, watching the trees pass them as she sits in the backseat of Shelby’s SUV. “It’s beautiful out here, but where do they live, in the lake?”

“Based on the directions Dee Dee gave me, that’s possible,” Shelby says dryly, tapping her hands on the steering wheel to the beat of a song that’s playing in her head.

“She didn’t give you anything else on these clients? Maybe we’re going to a murder house. Dee Dee Allen looks like someone who could kill us.”

Shelby laughs. “That would be a hell of a season finale to a home renovation show.”

“We didn’t get direct information, but the potential episode introduction has already been prepped,” Kaylee says, turning around in the passenger seat to hand Alyssa a tablet. “We’re getting close, so I’d watch it now.”

“An introduction?” Alyssa presses play and frowns.

Emma is on the screen, looking happy but a little tired. She’s wearing one of her Just Breathe Construction sweatshirts – one Alyssa is pretty sure she already stole – and sitting on a beam in a gutted ceiling, recording herself by holding her phone out in front of her.

_“Hi, baby,”_ she says, and the gentle affection in her voice hits Alyssa square in the center of her chest. _“I know you’re probably pretty confused right now, but it’ll all make sense soon.”_

Alyssa glances up at Shelby and sees a grin on her face, but before she can ask what’s going on, the video continues and brings her attention back down.

_“The first time I saw you, I knew you’d be something special. I’m not even sure if you remember it. I was putting in drywall at my first job, and you were just an intern, and you were following your boss around, listening, taking in everything they wanted to do to make the place look nice. I almost dropped a hammer on my foot. God, you were gorgeous. Still are, obviously, but eighteen-year-old Emma Nolan almost died._

_“I never would’ve imagined that we would’ve ended up doing that competition together ten years later. Never would’ve dreamed that we’d end up working together because of it. But I think I always knew that if I ever actually got to know you for real, I’d fall in love with you. And I did. Oh, did I ever. From that very first night, you had me, heart and soul.”_

Emma pauses, swallowing, and Alyssa does as well as she hastily rubs at her eyes.

_“We’re not very conventional.”_ She laughs and shakes her head. _“At least, not with how we’ve gone about this whole relationship of ours. On paper, it’s hardly been any time at all. But we both know, I think, that we’ve been together since that first dinner we went to. And honestly, I think we’ve belonged to each other our whole lives._

_“I built something for you. I’d like for it to be ours. I want to work with you and go home with you and wake up with you every morning. I love you, Alyssa Greene.” _Emma gives a small laugh again and grins, almost nervous. _“Please get out of the car.”_

Alyssa blinks and suddenly realizes that the SUV is no longer moving. She looks up, and her heart stops.

The miniature Craftsman that Emma had made her for Christmas was perfect.

The same building, life-sized, with the bricks replaced with light stonework, is absolutely breath-taking.


	21. Chapter 21

**E. Nolan | J B Construction** @justbreathe

I could build for a thousand years, and I still would never be able to show the extent of what’s in my heart. This is just where I hope we start.

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat **@shiplap

Oh my god what’s happening

* * *

“What,” Alyssa whispers, frozen in her seat, staring out the windshield of the SUV.

It takes her a moment to look away from the structure itself, long enough to see another car in the long driveway, around which Barry, Angie, and Trent are standing.

“They’re not going to film anything unless I text Barry and say it’s okay,” Shelby says quietly, turned in her seat to watch Alyssa. “If it is, they want this to be episode eleven.”

“Want… what is… I don’t…” Alyssa clears her throat. “I don’t understand.”

“Come on, Lys,” Kaylee says, her voice gentle. “You’re smarter than that.”

Her brain isn’t working, the shock making everything malfunction. “This is… I…”

“Alyssa.”

She looks at Shelby, who’s watching her with a soft expression.

“She built it for you.”

Alyssa swallows, her vision blurring from tears. “She built it for me,” she whispers.

Shelby nods.

Alyssa sets the tablet down next to her on the seat and unbuckles her seatbelt. “They can film.”

She gets out of the car without paying attention to whether Shelby has even heard her, walking around to the front and slowly heading up the rest of the driveway. She stops next to Barry, barely noticing Trent and his camera.

“You guys knew about this?”

Barry gives a quiet laugh. “I think you’ll be surprised to know just how many people knew, kiddo.” He pats her on the shoulder. “What are you thinking right now?”

“I-I don’t even…” Alyssa clears her throat and rubs at her eyes. “I don’t even know what to think right now. I… I’m a little overwhelmed.” Her voice cracks. “It’s gorgeous.” She looks at Barry and lowers her voice. “Where is she?”

“Inside. That conversation is just for the two of you.”

Alyssa nods and continues walking, stepping up onto the porch and hesitating only briefly before opening the door and going inside.

* * *

Emma sits on top of railing post, fidgeting with the buttons of her tan blazer and looking down at the front door.

She has no way of knowing what’s going on outside.

She didn’t want to.

If this is right, it’s right. And she knows in her heart that the door will open.

She still lets out a soft, relieved sigh when Alyssa walks inside.

Alyssa stares around the foyer, her expression one of blank shock. From her spot on the second floor, Emma can see the glint of tears in her eyes.

“Hi,” Emma says, her voice quiet. “Thanks for getting out of the car.”

Alyssa looks up, her whole face going soft when she spots her. “Hi.”

Emma takes a moment to skim what Alyssa’s wearing, black pants and a warm red sweater. “You’re beautiful,” she murmurs. She adjusts the collar of her royal blue button-down, making sure it’s underneath her jacket. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

“Emma,” Alyssa says softly. “You did this?”

“I did, baby.”

“I… _How?”_

Emma swings her legs over the railing, putting her feet back on solid floor. She starts walking down the stairs, slowly. “I bought an empty lot here on April 8, 2019.”

“That’s… That’s exactly one year after we went to that dinner at the competition. That’s right before we started filming episode two.”

“The date was actually a coincidence. I decided to do this when you were going through a magazine and talking about how the one design element in it was what you’d want in your dream home. It occurred to me that that’s something I could give you. That that’s something I _want_ to give you.” She stops at the bottom of the steps and hooks her thumbs in the beltloops of her jeans. “I actually recorded that video they showed you before I told you to your face that I love you. Guess I hoped I’d have the guts to say it early instead of just jumping right to this part.”

“You’ve… You’ve had this planned for _so long.”_

“I was a little pissed that the work got delayed when I got hurt, but in the long run I’m glad I took my time.” Emma grins. “I hate to have to tell you this, but your mother was the first to know. She sold me the property.”

“My _mother?”_

“Yep. We did everything, all the signing and whatnot, at her house so that Shelby wouldn’t find out. I started building it all by myself, as well as I could, and when I knew it couldn’t be done I brought in Kevin and Greg. Everyone else just sort of… became part of it as I went. I needed Kaylee’s help so that the binder I assembled of everything you ever said was a favorite design element of yours wouldn’t just be forced together like a Picasso painting, because I really can’t design worth a damn. And obviously if I told Kaylee, I had to tell Shelby.”

Alyssa shakes her head slowly. “Does _anyone_ not know?”

Emma shrugs and gives her a sheepish smile. “You? At least I think you didn’t?”

“Believe me, I had _no_ idea.” Alyssa looks around again. “You… You did this for me?”

“Yes.” Emma closes the distance between them and takes Alyssa’s hands in hers. “I love you, Alyssa. This place is for you. It’s yours no matter what, but if you’ll have me, I’d like to-”

Alyssa grabs the lapels of her blazer and yanks her forward, kissing her until she forgets what she’s trying to say. One of Alyssa’s hands keeps a firm grip on her collar while the other threads into her hair, pressing their foreheads together. “Live with me,” she whispers, her voice thick and cracking. “Don’t you dare ask if I’ll have you, Emma Nolan. Please live here. With me.”

Emma sets a hand on Alyssa’s hip and uses the other to reach up and wipe the tears off of Alyssa’s cheeks. “I would love to.”

Alyssa kisses her again, a little clumsy, and says, “Can you show it to me? Everything you did?”

Emma puts an arm around Alyssa’s shoulders and kisses her temple. “Absolutely. Then I think we have another interview we have to do outside.”

“Oh, God. I’m going to be sobbing on national television.”

Emma pulls back a bit, biting her lip nervously. “You like it, right? I didn’t-”

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up. I can barely even talk right now. I can’t even tell you how much I like it.” Alyssa kisses her cheek. “You did the _stonework.”_

Emma grins. “I told you that I listen.”

Alyssa mirrors her grin, eyes bright. “You also said you’re not a romantic.”

“And what about it, Greene?”

Alyssa laughs and rubs at her eyes again. “You’re a fucking liar.”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

I still don’t even know what to say. I can’t even express how much I love it. How much I love this idiot right here, too.

**EMMA**

Build a woman a house from scratch and she still calls you an idiot.

**ALYSSA**

When I walked into the place you were sitting on a railing. I’m going to call you an idiot until you get over your obsession with climbing things. You’re like a squirrel.

**EMMA**

I thought I was a golden retriever.

**ALYSSA**

You’re both.

**EMMA**

That’s a really weird mix, babe.

**ALYSSA**

Honey, I love you, but you _are_ really weird.

**EMMA**

That’s fair.

* * *

“Hey, Barry?” Alyssa asks as she runs a hand through her hair. “I have a question.”

He looks over at her from where he’s talking to Trent while the camera is being put away. “Yeah, kid, what’s up?”

“With that interview done, is that all you need for the episode to be complete?”

“Yep! Emma was filming a lot of the early building stages on her phone, and then later on once she filled us in we started filming it, so we already have footage of everything else.”

Alyssa nods. “So what you’re saying is that we’ve finished filming the season.” She glances over at Emma, who goes a bit pale.

Barry frowns, confused. “Uh… Yeah, as far as I’m concerned.”

“Good! We’ll see you guys tomorrow. Or later in the week. Or next week. I’m not sure yet.” Alyssa grabs Emma’s jacket and drags her back towards the front door.

“Babe?” Emma says, her voice high-pitched. “What are you…”

Alyssa slams the door shut behind them and pushes Emma up against it, kissing her fiercely. “The rule was that we had to finish filming the season. We finished filming the season.” She pushes Emma’s blazer off of her shoulders and tosses it in the direction of the wooden coat rack next to the door. “And you built me a goddamn _house.”_

Emma grins at her. “I can’t argue with that.”

“Good. Because I don’t remember where the bedroom is.”

Emma laughs and picks her up, letting her wrap her legs around her waist. “I’m pretty sure I can find it for you.”

* * *

Alyssa wakes not long after dawn, the breeze of a warm late September morning coming in through an open window.

She looks at Emma, sound asleep in the bed next to her, before pulling on her underwear and Emma’s blue button-down, picking up her phone, and walking out the sliding glass door onto the back deck. She wanders down off the deck onto the stone path, looking out at the sun rising over the trees down near the lake.

They’re practically alone out here, quiet and peaceful.

She couldn’t have picked a better spot if she tried, and it only adds to what Emma has managed to do.

“You’re up early,” a soft voice says from behind her.

Alyssa smiles and turns around as Emma walks out onto the deck in boxers and a plain black t-shirt.

“How come you have extra clothes?”

Emma shrugs and steps down to join her. “I brought a few things with me just in case I needed them, but I couldn’t exactly sneak your stuff out without giving myself away. You like stealing my clothes, anyway.”

“That’s true.”

Emma skims her fingers up Alyssa’s back and kisses her neck. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing in particular. Just enjoying the morning.” Alyssa leans back against her. “You know, in a way it’s ironic that you bought this place on the anniversary of that first dinner.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because that picture we took that night? I used to look at it when I was feeling a bit… I don’t know. Insecure? About where we were in our relationship. It made me feel better to look at it and remember that what we have is real.”

“I’m glad it worked out that way.” Emma pauses. “You still have that picture?” she asks, her eyes soft. “Can I see it?”

Alyssa brings it up on her phone and hands it to Emma, who stares down at it. After a long moment, Alyssa hears a quiet noise, and Emma’s shoulders start to tremble. “…Baby? Are you… Are you crying?”

The sound clarifies a bit, and it starts to seem more like… snickering. “You’re just… so defenseless right now.”

“Wha-”

Emma shoves Alyssa’s shoulder, sending her toppling into the pool.

When Alyssa surfaces, spluttering, Emma is grinning at her like it’s the best day of her life. Alyssa pushes her hair off of her face, glaring. “You’re dead, Emma Nolan.”

“I said I’d get you eventually,” Emma says gleefully.

“Uh huh. We’ll see if it’s worth it when I get out of this pool and get you back into bed.”

“Promise?” Emma asks, still grinning.

Alyssa can’t keep the serious look any longer, breaking into a grin to match her lover’s. “Oh, believe me. I promise.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

Anyone who is curious about me and @justbreathe should just watch the season finale of #UnrulyReno . That’s the fullest truth of what we are.

**Lancelot **@riderwave

Lol watch it just be them professing their undying gal pal-itude.

**E. Nolan | J B Construction** @justbreathe

@riderwave lol

* * *

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

The promo for the finale?? Everyone working on that house?? Alyssa wasn’t in it at all?? What’s happening??

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@shiplap It’s weird right?

@shiplap Omg wait. Wait. Theory

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat **@shiplap

@tinyhouser Theory??

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@shiplap What if they’ve been living together this whole time and that’s their house

**JJ #HGTVDreamboat** @shiplap

@tinyhouser Duuuuuude that’d be sweet

**Lloyd** @tbbtfan

@tinyhouser @shiplap You idiots still think they’re together??

**Lancelot** @riderwave

@tbbtfan buddy what’s it gonna take

* * *

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

HOLY FUCKING SHIT #UNRULYRENO

ARE YOU KIDDING ME??

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

@tinyhouser LIKE ?????

**Lancelot** @riderwave

@tbbtfan If you say they aren’t together now I might actually smack you

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

Can a hot lesbian carpenter come build ME a house??? I mean what the actual fuck

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@justbreathe took the bar, smashed it with a sledgehammer, and said “if you want to be more romantic than me you have to rebuild this yourself with your bare hands”

**Lancelot **@riderwave

Did you see the size of that pool in the backyard? PLUS the lake? Emma Nolan is a thirsty bitch if she needs that much water.

Fuck they have a hot tub too how much water does this woman need. Alyssa please you gotta help her.

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

Ok but seriously Alyssa Greene holding on to her dumb golden retriever carpenter girlfriend while staring at her like she also built the damn moon

Catch me crying all over my laptop

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

They’re in LOVE

**2nite** @dressrehearsal

How much sex do we think they had in that house once they got away from the cameras

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

@dressrehearsal A lot

* * *

**Official Alyssa Greene** @agdesign

[Photo Post: Emma in jeans and a flannel with the sleeves rolled, leaning on the railing of their deck, looking out at the sunset] [Caption: “Love is something you build together. And you, my love, can build anything I dream of.”]

**E. Nolan | J B Construction** @justbreathe

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

**Official Shelby Gonzales **@sagonzales

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

**G. Nolan | Nolan Electrical **@lightningreg

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

**Veronica Greene | Greene Realty **@greenerealty

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

**KEVIN SHIELDS** @builderkev

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

**Nick Bros. 64** @boomerpipes

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

**Hayden | Shields Woodworking** @carvergirl

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

**Official Barry Glickman** @barrygman

[Liked: @agdesign: [Photo Post]]

* * *

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

#UnrulyReno was renewed for a season two and I’m so fucking happy

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

Emma Nolan shenanigans while Alyssa is exasperated WHILE WE KNOW THEY’RE A COUPLE.

Thank you @ABHN for this early Christmas present

**The Real Deal Dee Dee** @twoemmys

@tinyhouser Gay Rights!

* * *

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

Poll: Will Alyssa and Emma be late for the start of season two filming because they’re too busy having sex? [Yes | No | I Haven’t Seen Them Since We Filmed The Finale]

**Alyssa | N-G **@ngdesign

@kayyyyy Please god don’t start this again

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

[Poll Response: @kayyyyy [I Haven’t Seen Them Since We Filmed The Finale]]

**Emma | N-G** @ngconstruction

@sagonzales Fuck you; we hosted a Christmas party

**Kaylee Gonzales **@kayyyyy

@ngconstruction Do you know that that was last month?

**Emma | N-G** @ngconstruction

@kayyyyy That was just an example, asshole.

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

Heads up #UnrulyReno fans Emma and Alyssa are in their weekly hour long break from nonstop sex, so ask your questions now!

**Alyssa | N-G** @ngdesign

Sometimes I hate my friends.


	23. Chapter 23

**Emma | N-G** @ngconstruction

We’re starting to film #UnrulyReno again this week. Gonna be interesting to have a camera follow me around a jobsite again.

**Kaylee Gonzales** @kayyyyy

@ngconstruction Yeah, you can’t sneak off and make out with Alyssa instead of working now

**Alyssa | N-G** @ngdesign

@kayyyyy We don’t do that

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@ngdesign Right, our mistake. You’re “professionals”

**Emma | N-G** @ngconstruction

@sagonzales I’m going to regret employing you. I just know it.

* * *

Alyssa sits at the island in her kitchen, watching Emma slice cheese to put on toast. “Should we set boundaries?”

“What kind of boundaries?” Emma asks as she brings her plate around to sit next to her.

“Like, rules for while we’re filming.”

Emma smirks. “What are you worried about?”

“It’s hard enough to keep my hands off of you as it is. Watching you all sexy in your work gear, being a big dorky showoff for the cameras, all while we’re in the process of combining our companies and incorporating new aspects to make one big renovation operation?” Alyssa skims her fingers up Emma’s spine. “I’m gonna need some rules so that I make sure I don’t jump you until we get home.”

Emma laughs and shakes her head. “I think that’s basically the rule. No dumbass on-camera making out.”

“Good point.” Alyssa sneaks her hand under the back of Emma’s t-shirt and brushes her fingers against skin. “Eat faster. We have to leave in like an hour.”

“You might be the death of me, woman.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Alyssa leans over and nips at Emma’s ear. “You’re so… useful.”

Emma sighs softly. “Death of me.”

* * *

**Alyssa | N-G** @ngdesign

When #UnrulyReno returns, you’ll be seeing a new company on the show!

**2nite** @dressrehearsal

@ngdesign YOU GUYS GOT FIRED????

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@dressrehearsal She means that she and Nolan made a new company; she’s just an idiot

**Alyssa | N-G** @ngdesign

Shit. Yeah, guys, don’t panic. Emma and I are in the process of combining our companies into one renovation company, Nolan-Greene Renovations

**Emma | N-G** @ngconstruction

N-G Reno grabbed up the plumbing & electrical guys that we work with, too, as well as Shelby, so most of the main work a client needs can be done by one company

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

I can’t be the only one who thought that the new Twitter handles were because they went and got married, right

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@tinyhouser God, I wish they were smart enough to put us out of our misery and do that

* * *

**ALYSSA**

Our clients are looking for a modern style, so I’d like to-

**EMMA**

Do you think I could get into the house if I climbed that tree and jumped to the third floor balcony?

**ALYSSA**

…Sometimes I just… wish that I had like a little… something I could zap her with. To get her to stay on track.

**EMMA**

…Did you just say you want to be able to _tase me?_

**ALYSSA**

I plead the fifth.

* * *

“Hey. Do you think I can kick through that wall?”

Alyssa folds her arms across her chest, trying not to smile. “You’re really on a roll today, aren’t you?”

Emma grins at her. “It’s been a while. I’ve been doing more paperwork than demolition lately.”

“Uh huh. That’s not a good enough reason to break your ankle on the first episode.”

“I’ll be fine.” Emma takes a few steps back. “It’s just drywall.”

“Oh, Jesus, you’re not going to-”

Emma runs at the wall and kicks at it with one of her heavy boots.

Alyssa covers her face with a hand just in time to hear wood crack and Emma curse. “How many bones did you break?” she asks dryly.

“I’m fine,” Emma mutters. “I did not know there was wood paneling back here. Oh, hey, I scuffed my boot.”

Alyssa turns and looks directly at the camera in Trent’s hands. “If this is your first episode, I’d just like for you to know that yes. This is what I live with. Every. Single. Day.”

* * *

**LK** @uspship

Wow, Greene really got Gonzales to quit working for her mom just to go work for her. Talk about family awkwardness.

**Veronica Greene | Greene Realty **@greenerealty

@uspship It’s not awkward to watch my daughter be successful. I’d rather her work with people I know are good at their jobs.

**Official Shelby Gonzales** @sagonzales

@uspship Besides, Emma talked me into leaving

**Emma | N-G** @ngconstruction

@sagonzales Please don’t get Alyssa’s mom mad at me

**Veronica Greene | Greene Realty **@greenerealty

@ngconstruction Don’t worry, honey, you’re still my favorite

**Emma | N-G** @ngconstruction

@greenerealty Score.

**Alyssa | N-G** @ngdesign

I really regret that time when I showed my mother how to use Twitter


	24. Chapter 24

“Kay, do you have a second?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kaylee says, pausing before she heads out the door to go to the jobsite for the second episode.

Alyssa taps her fingers against her desk, biting her lip. “I wanted to check with you about something.”

“…Okay?”

“Do you…” Alyssa fidgets with her thin necklace. “Would you mind spending less time at the filmed jobs?”

Kaylee’s brow furrows, and she leans against the wall. “Well, no, but why?”

“With this venture set up, Emma and I think we can go back to the number of jobs we had going before we were filming, but it’s a lot of work for us to do on top of the business stuff and what the network needs.” Alyssa pauses. “So we’re stepping down as the heads of the design and construction teams. We’re going to handle those elements for the jobs done on the show, but the other projects handled through the company are going to be initiated and organized by the new leads.”

“Oh?” Kaylee frowns. “Who’s going to be handling it?”

Alyssa stares at her for a moment as if hoping for Kaylee to catch up to what she’s saying. “Well, Kevin is going to be in charge of construction.”

“Makes sense.”

“And you’re going to be in charge of design.”

Kaylee’s jaw drops a little. _“Me?”_

Alyssa laughs, a little incredulous. “Kaylee, who else did you think it would be? We went to school together. You’ve been with me from the start.”

“I guess I just…” Kaylee shrugs and looks down. “I didn’t really think…”

“Kaylee,” Alyssa says softly. “I trust you. Emma trusts you. Can you do this?”

Kaylee swallows and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I can.”

“That’s good.” Alyssa looks down at her computer with a smirk. “Because we already printed the business cards.”

* * *

Alyssa rubs at her jaw, staring into the back yard of the jobsite. “Emma. Baby. What are you doing?”

“Nick bet me fifty bucks that I couldn’t walk across this board.”

“Mhm. And the verdict is that you can’t?”

Emma glares up at her as she pulls herself out of the pool. “I was almost there.”

“You were barely halfway, sweetheart,” Alyssa says, trying not to laugh.

“You’re so unsupportive,” Emma grumbles, taking off her glasses and using the flannel Alyssa is wearing to dry them off.

Alyssa just watches her and mildly says, “You’re a jerk.”

Emma shrugs. “It’s my shirt anyway.”

* * *

“Burger or hot dog?” Greg asks, pointing at Emma as she lounges in a deck chair with Alyssa in her lap.

“Both.”

“Same,” Alyssa says before he can even ask her. She snuggles closer against Emma and sighs softly.

Greg rolls his eyes. “You guys are gross. Like we get it. You’re together.”

“It’s just more of the same,” Shelby says as she drops down into one of the other chairs. “Nothing has changed, Greg, they’re just admitting it now.” She throws a pretzel at Alyssa. “Just fucking get married already. It’s not like it would be that hard. You’re already living together and you’re already… whatever this bullshit is.”

Kaylee wanders over and hands Shelby a beer before sitting on the arm of her chair. “What are we talking about?”

Without opening her eyes, Emma says, “Shelby’s yelling at us about marriage.”

“Oh. Fun.” Kaylee takes back the beer to take a sip before returning it. “She’s right.”

Alyssa sighs. “We don’t need to get married.”

“I get that, but still.” Shelby absentmindedly brushes her fingers up the back of Kaylee’s shirt. “Believe me. It’s a nice feeling.”

Nick laughs. “If I propose to Paige before you idiots get married, you’re never going to hear the end of it.”

There’s a long, _long_ silence.

Kaylee lowers her sunglasses and stares at him. “If you _what?”_

“Uhhh…” Nick clears his throat. “Nothing.”

Emma gives him a thumbs up. “Thanks for taking the attention off of us! Owe you one!”

“…Crap.”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

This week we’re going to be working with the Pollack family. They have two kids and twins on the way, and they’re looking for more room to account for their growing family.

**EMMA**

Six bedrooms. Parents, one for each kid, and one for the family dog.

**ALYSSA**

No.

**EMMA**

One for a guest?

**ALYSSA**

You’re not fitting six bedrooms on any property that we find for their budget.

**EMMA**

That feels like a challenge, baby.

**ALYSSA**

This feels like why I do the design and you just build it for me.

**EMMA**

You’re… not wrong…

* * *

“What do you think?” Greg asks, staring upward.

Emma shrugs. “I think we’d be cowards if we didn’t.”

There’s a very tired sigh from behind them. “Why is it that whenever I find you it’s when you’re doing something that will probably give me gray hair?”

Emma looks over her shoulder and gives Alyssa a slightly guilty look. “We weren’t doing anything.”

Alyssa puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow. “Oh? What were you doing then?”

“Just… lookin’ at this tree.”

“Mhm.” Alyssa looks at Greg. “Were you _looking_ at the tree or were you about to _climb_ the tree?”

“Uh…” Greg glances at Emma and gives a helpless shrug. “We were gonna race to see who could get to the top fastest.”

_“Greg!”_

“What? She scares me!”

Emma runs a hand over her face. “She scares me, too, that’s why I wasn’t going to tell her!”

Alyssa gives a dangerous smile. “None of these choices were good ones.”

Greg swallows. “I’m realizing that now.”

* * *

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

The promo pics for #UnrulyReno season two are adorable.

**Lancelot **@riderwave

@shiplap I can’t see them on my phone what are they?

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

@riderwave Emma and Alyssa in their new green Nolan-Greene Renovations t-shirts and blue jeans.

@riderwave Couple different poses but the cutest is Emma in a white flannel with the sleeves rolled over the t-shirt and offering Alyssa a hammer while Alyssa is trying to draw a design in a notepad

**Lancelot** @riderwave

@shiplap Omg. They’re dorks.

**Alyssa | N-G **@alyssa_ng

@shiplap @riderwave That wasn’t even meant to be a promo shot. It was supposed to be one of me and the idiot walked into it to try to make me laugh

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@alyssa_ng Try?

**Alyssa | N-G** @alyssa_ng

@tinyhouser Yeah, yeah. She’s really good at it.


	25. Chapter 25

Alyssa pulls Emma’s shirt over her head, trying to pause their kiss for as short a time as she can manage. Emma’s hands run hot and impatient over her torso, blindly trying to find the buttons of her blouse. Alyssa groans as Emma shifts above her for a different angle, then groans for a different reason entirely when Emma’s phone on the coffee table next to them.

“Don’t answer it,” Alyssa mumbles, tugging Emma down so she can kiss her throat.

Emma fumbles her phone a bit at the contact. “I have to, baby, it’s Greg. He’s at the ep 4 set running electrical.” She puts the phone to her ear. “Hey, Gre-eg,” she says, stuttering as Alyssa’s hands wander.

_“Hey. Sorry to bother you on your day off.”_

“Not an issue.” Emma clears her throat. “What’s up? Is there a problem?”

_“I’m not sure. It’s not about the house; I just finished that up. But I’m on lunch and I was scrolling through some news sites, and… Well. Do you know Olivia Magazine?”_

“Maybe? Is that the gossipy one run by Olivia Keating?”

_“That’s the one.”_

“You read that?” Emma covers her phone with her thumb to hiss a noise of warning at Alyssa, who’s smirking as she tries to get Emma’s jeans off.

_“Look, lunch breaks are boring. But anyway. She has a whole article up about you and Alyssa breaking up.”_

Emma pauses, glancing down. “Alyssa, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve stopped making out with you.”

Alyssa frowns, confused, and Emma gives a small shake of her head.

_“Oh, gross, dude.”_

“You’re the one calling me on my day off.” Emma shifts a bit and smirks when the movement makes Alyssa give a strangled gasp. “Regardless, can you text it to me? I want to know why this idiot thinks what she does.”

_“Will do. Just… don’t completely blow this off? I know it doesn’t actually affect your relationship, but the show is built around you two, and Keating has a pretty wide audience. If the rumors pick up traction, you guys could run into some issues.”_

“I’ll look into it, Greg, I promise. Thanks for the heads up. I’ll talk to you later.”

_“Yep. Bye.”_

“Bye.” Emma tosses her phone to the chair on the opposite side of the room. “Some dumb online magazine thinks we’ve broken up.”

Alyssa snorts. “We have a funny way of showing it.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”

“Well, since we’re broken up,” Alyssa says seriously, “we should probably have make-up sex.”

Emma grins down at her. “I was thinking that, too.”

* * *

**K. Gonzales | N-G Design** @kayyyyy

@alyssa_ng If you guys are broken up can Shelby and I get your house?

**Alyssa | N-G** @alyssa_ng

@kayyyyy Fuck you; @emma_ng is just gonna get kicked out and I’ll have the place all to myself

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@alyssa_ng You guys didn’t really break up though right?

**Emma | N-G** @emma_ng

@tinyhouser We absolutely did not break up even a little bit

* * *

Alyssa adjusts the collar of Emma’s flannel, letting her touch linger on the fabric and smiling as Emma leans in and murmurs soft words in her ear.

“When you guys are ready, we’ll start the introduction for episode five, Thomas and Luisa Goldstein.” Barry taps a pen against his clipboard. “We’ll have to- What in the hell is _she_ doing here?”

Alyssa looks up with a frown and spots a woman walking towards them, grinning and holding a recorder. “Who is that?”

“Olivia Keating,” Barry says through gritted teeth.

Alyssa feels Emma pull her back, shifting just a bit in front of her as the woman makes a beeline straight for them, but Barry walks forward and inserts himself between them before she gets close.

“Ms. Keating,” he says, his voice so heavy with politeness that Alyssa can tell it’s fake. “Can I help you?”

“Unlikely,” Olivia sniffs. “Are you Ms. Nolan’s and Ms. Greene’s manager?”

Alyssa hears Emma snort softly. _“Manager?”_

Barry frowns. “No. I’m not. I’m the producer of this show, and I’m in charge of this set.”

Olivia smirks and nods. “Oh, you must be Barry Glickman. _Co-_producer, correct? Dee Dee Allen is the primary producer of the show, is she not?”

“We work together.”

“Well, Ms. Allen gave me permission to come to set to get an interview with Ms. Nolan and Ms. Greene today.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Barry says dryly.

Olivia gives a wide smile. “Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Glickman?”

Alyssa glances down at the recorder in Olivia’s hand. “Barry, just go call Dee Dee. Emma and I will deal with Ms. Keating.”

Barry looks at her for a moment before giving a small nod and walking away, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Ms. Keating, I’m not sure what exactly you would have to ask us,” Alyssa says, her smile as polite as Barry’s tone.

“Don’t play those games with _me,_ Ms. Greene,” Olivia replies. “I’m here for the truth.”

“And which truth is that?” Emma asks, bemused.

Olivia holds up her recorder higher. “That the two of you are faking your relationship to maintain your ratings.”

The amusement Alyssa is feeling vanishes, and she turns to Emma, whose jaw is tense. “Hold on,” Alyssa says slowly. “Two weeks ago you were accusing us of being broken up. Now you’re accusing us of faking it entirely?”

“I thought that the issues I was having with your timeline and your banter were that you were no longer together, until I realized that that wasn’t the issue. It’s that you’re not really together at all.”

“Ms. Keating, I have a question.” Emma casually slips her hand into Alyssa’s, squeezing tightly.

“Yes?” Olivia asks, a smug look on her face.

“Are you an idiot?”

Olivia frowns.

“I mean, I’m just asking, because at this point only an idiot would seriously think that we’re not together.”

Alyssa snickers. “You built me a goddamn _house.”_

Emma nods, looking offended. “I built you a goddamn _house!”_

“If I don’t date you after that, I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not taking me seriously,” Olivia says, her voice full of frustration.

Emma puts her hand over her heart. “Oh, goodness. Are we being rude? Here I thought that it was ruder to accuse two people of not being in a relationship just for hits on your website.”

Olivia’s eyes narrow as Alyssa laughs. “I’m not making a baseless accusation. I’m searching for the truth.”

“The truth is pretty simple.” Alyssa sets her hand on Emma’s shoulder and spins her around, yanking her forward by her collar and kissing her, far more inappropriately than she typically would in front of someone.

“I’m not- You’re not getting rid of me just because you can _act,”_ Olivia says, hesitant.

“No, _I’m_ getting rid of you because Dee Dee confirmed that she gave you absolutely no permission to be here,” Barry says as he returns. “Now get the hell off my set, Ms. Keating.”

Olivia stammers a few protests before letting out a huffy sound of irritation and storming off.

After a moment, Barry sighs. “Can you two stop now?”

Alyssa pulls away calmly, leaving Emma looking more than a little disheveled. “Sorry,” Alyssa says, casually leaning over to adjust her lipstick in a car mirror. “Just proving a point.”

“Yeah, I know,” Barry says dryly. “You tried real hard.”

“Babe, your collar is all messed up again.” Alyssa takes Emma’s shirt and goes back to smoothing it out.

Emma blinks, still a little dazed. “Huh?”

Barry shakes his head slowly and glances down at his watch. “Try to get her sensible before we have to film?”

Alyssa snorts. “When has Emma ever been sensible?”

“… Okay, fair point.”

* * *

“Do I want to know what’s going on here?” Shelby asks when she walks into the nearly-finished Goldstein house.

Emma is up on top of a low beam, hanging upside-down.

“I’m helping Alyssa decorate,” Emma says.

“Yes,” Alyssa says, exasperated. “She’s _helping.”_

Shelby shakes her head as Emma grins across the room at Alyssa. “I swear, Nolan, one of these days you’re going to break your-”

A thin chain slips out from under Emma’s shirt, slides over her head before she can catch it, and drops to the floor with the clinking sound of metal hitting against wood.

A thin chain holding a silver band ring.

“What… is that?” Shelby asks slowly.

“Nothing!” Alyssa yells. She rushes over and grabs the chain off of the floor. “It’s nothing!”

Emma gets down from the beam, her face flushed. She takes the chain from Alyssa and shoves it into her pocket. “Just a… nothing.”

Alyssa grabs her by the collar and starts dragging her away, looking annoyed.

“Gonzales, give a good speech at my funeral,” Emma says weakly before Alyssa pulls her out of the room.

Shelby stares after them, baffled. After a long moment, she takes her phone out of her pocket and dials. “Kay? I think we need a family meeting.”


	26. Chapter 26

**S. Gonzales | N-G Realty** @sagonzales

I know the biggest morons on the planet.

* * *

“Would it be selfish to ask for you to at least kiss me before you kill me?” Emma jokes as Alyssa drives back to the Nolan-Greene Renovations building.

“Emma.” Alyssa sighs and rubs at her temple as they wait at a red light. “I told you wearing them at work was a bad idea.”

“I know.” Emma takes her hand and kisses her knuckles softly. “But how can I resist? I like the feel of it. I… I like being reminded every day that I’m _yours.”_

“God,” Alyssa whispers. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Why not?”

“It makes me forget that I’m mad at you and just makes me want to pin you up against the door in your office once we get back.”

Emma gives her a lazy grin. “I mean. I’m not about to complain.”

* * *

Shelby leans against the wall of her living room, biting the nail of her thumb and watching Kaylee, Greg, Kevin, Nick, and Hayden argue.

“Of course they didn’t get _married,”_ Greg scoffs. “I think I would fucking know if my own cousin went out and got _married.”_

“They managed to hide the fact that they were dating – oh, I’m sorry, ‘just kissing’ – from us for months,” Hayden replies. “Why wouldn’t they be able to hide _this?”_

“But wait, I’m sorry, exactly how long do we think this has been going on?” Nick asks. “Because that’s a really important part of this debate, I think. I’d buy a couple weeks, but there’s no way they’ve been married longer than that.”

Kevin frowns. “Why would they hide it at all?”

“You’re being awfully quiet over there, babe.”

Shelby looks up at Kaylee. “Hm?”

Kaylee raises an eyebrow. “I said you’re being quiet.”

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” There’s a knock on the door, and Shelby heads towards it. “I invited over the one person who might actually give us a straight answer.”

“It’s sure not Emma or Alyssa,” Hayden mutters.

Shelby opens the door, and Mrs. Greene walks in. “Veronica,” Shelby says quietly. “Thank you for coming.”

“It’s never a good sign when all of you meet up,” Mrs. Greene says, taking a careful seat in an armchair that Nick vacates. “Thank you, Nick.”

He nods and sits on the arm of Hayden’s chair.

“What do you need to talk to me about?”

“For the most part,” Shelby says slowly as she takes a seat on Kaylee’s chair, “we just need you to answer a question.”

“Oh?”

Shelby hesitates only briefly. “Are Emma and Alyssa married?”

Mrs. Greene’s expression is frustratingly passive. “What makes you ask that?”

Kaylee leans forward in her seat. “Shelby saw a ring on a necklace fall from around Emma’s neck. She said it looked like a wedding band.”

Mrs. Greene is quiet for a very, very long moment, looking at each of them in turn. Finally, in a quiet voice, she says, “They got married.”

Shelby claps her hands together loud enough to startle everyone. “I _fucking_ knew it!”

“In January.”

Everyone freezes.

Shelby stares at Mrs. Greene, looking horrified. _“January?”_

Mrs. Greene gives her an apologetic smile. “Yes.”

“It’s _November.”_

“I know.”

Shelby pauses, then whispers, “I’m going to fucking kill them.”

“Aw, honey,” Kaylee says, patting Shelby’s leg. “At least let them get to a year first, then we can kill them.”

“I can’t believe this,” Greg says with a shake of his head. “I can’t believe this.” He stands up, taking his phone out of his pocket as he walks towards the kitchen. “Hi, Grandma. Question. You don’t know anything about Emma getting married, do you?” He’s already in the kitchen by the time they hear him yelp, _“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘I’M NOT AT LIBERTY TO DISCUSS’?”_

Mrs. Greene winces, still smiling slightly. “Yeah, uh. Betsy and I were their witnesses.”

“I mean, I’m glad _somebody_ knew,” Kaylee says. “But… why didn’t they tell _us?”_

“I didn’t necessarily _approve_ of that decision,” Mrs. Greene says with a sigh. “You have to understand that my idiot kids – yes, I do consider Emma my kid too, I highly approve of her even when she’s being an idiot – thought they were doing the right thing.”

Nick rubs his temples, looking close to a headache. _“How?”_

“Well…” Mrs. Greene trails off, unsure.

“Veronica, please,” Shelby says quietly. “They’re our friends. Hell, they’re _family.”_

Mrs. Greene sighs again. “It was the company merger. Okay? Alyssa and Emma were worried that if they got married at the same time as the company merger _and_ the start of season two filming, you all would worry that their personal relationship would interfere with their ability to do their jobs. That they’d get so caught up in the elation of new marriage that they’d screw up this new venture, something that they’d brought you all into.”

Shelby scoffs. “We trust them more than _that._ It’s not like… oh, those idiots.” She closes her eyes. “When are they going to figure out that they’re better at their jobs than that?”

Kevin shakes his head slowly. “I think that might be what we’re here for.”

“So what do we do?” Hayden asks.

“Nothing,” Shelby says.

Nick frowns at her. “What?”

“We do nothing. We let them tell us when they’re ready.” Shelby looks at Kaylee, who nods. “And until then – and after – we make them understand that they are _damn good_ at what they do.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Greene,” Kaylee says.

“Of course.” She swallows and smiles. “I’m… I’m proud of them. And I’m so glad that they’ve built something so strong with all of you.”

Nick grins. “Building _is_ what we do.”

Kaylee throws a pillow at his face.

* * *

**ALYSSA**

This week we’ll be working with Valerie Yung, a heart surgeon who’s looking for a small but comfortable home for herself.

**EMMA**

Bachelor pad for a heart surgeon. Are heart surgeons ever even home?

**ALYSSA**

They don’t live at the hospital.

**EMMA**

It feels like that would be practical, though. I could renovate a hospital.

**ALYSSA**

You would have fun renovating a children’s wing of a hospital, but I don’t know if the doctors would appreciate what you’d do to the rest of it.

**EMMA**

Slide to the blood bank: _not_ a good idea?

* * *

Alyssa's fingers fidget nervously as she adjusts Emma’s tie. “You’re sure about this?” she murmurs.

Emma kisses her, slow and soft. “I am. Are you?”

“Yes. I’m just a bit anxious. I mean… They have to know, right? Shelby’s not that stupid.”

“I’m sure they do. But still. This is the right thing to do.” Emma closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Alyssa’s. “Besides,” she whispers. “I’m tired of hiding, baby. I want the whole damn world to know.”

Alyssa reaches up and brushes her thumb against Emma’s cheek. “So do I.” She kisses Emma back, just a bit harder. “Okay,” she sighs. “Okay. We need to go. They’re waiting, and we left Greg to get the turkey out of the oven.”

“Oh, God, he’s going to set our house on fire,” Emma groans.

Alyssa grins and pats her on the shoulder. “You can fix it.”

* * *

Emma stands and waits for everyone to sit down at the table before she clears her throat and fidgets with the knot of her tie. “Uhm… Look, before we get started with dinner, there’s something I… something Alyssa and I need to say.”

She pauses, too long, until Shelby rolls her eyes and says, “Get on with it, Em. I’m starving over here.”

“Right,” Emma says, clearing her throat. She glances at Alyssa, who nods and steps over to lean on her shoulder and take her hand. “Here’s the thing. Uhm. Alyssa and I are married.”

There’s a long pause, and Emma feels Alyssa’s grip on her hand tighten until it’s painful.

“Fucking finally,” Greg groans. “It was driving me nuts not to say anything.”

Emma lets out the breath she’s been holding. “So you did know.”

“Yeah, because I’m not an idiot,” Shelby says with a scoff. “Believe me, Nolan, we’re going to have a hell of a lot of words about why _you two_ are idiots, though.”

“Nolan-Greene.”

There’s another pause as the attention shifts to Alyssa.

Alyssa blushes a bit and hides behind Emma’s shoulder. “We changed our last names to Nolan-Greene.”

Greg points at them. “Your Twitter handles… You…”

“Yeah,” Emma says sheepishly. “We did that on purpose.”

Greg looks at Shelby. “Rock-paper-scissors for who gets to kill them?”

Shelby shrugs. “How about I kill Alyssa and you kill Emma?”

“That seems fair.”

Emma looks at Alyssa. “I changed my mind,” she says dryly. “This is a bad idea.”

* * *

**Alyssa Nolan-Greene** @alyssa_ng

On Christmas Eve of last year, I realized exactly what I wanted for my future. (1/3)

I saw it reflected in the eyes of the woman I love as she tried to hide a Christmas present in a snow-covered tree in the middle of the night and almost broke her leg in the process. It seems silly, but when you know, you know. (2/3)

On January 15 of this year, we chose that future for ourselves. I love you, Emma. We’ve built this life for us. Happy Christmas Eve. (3/3)

**Emma Nolan-Greene** @emma_ng

@alyssa_ng Happy Christmas Eve. Don’t look outside. I’m gonna try again.

**Alyssa Nolan-Greene** @alyssa_ng

@emma_ng Do you want me to just call the ambulance now?

**Emma Nolan-Greene** @emma_ng

@alyssa_ng Very funny.

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome **@shiplap

… NOLAN-GREENE????


	27. Chapter 27

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

HOW DID THEY GET MARRIED AND NOT A SINGLE PERSON NOTICED

WHAT KIND OF FANDOM SLEUTHS ARE WE

**Lancelot** @riderwave

January. JANUARY.

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

Guys. Guys I. I looked back at those promo pics that they released for season two.

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

@tinyhouser Yeah??

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@shiplap That motherfucker Emma Nolan IS WEARING A WEDDING BAND ON A NECKLACE AROUND HER NECK IN THE FLANNEL PHOTO

**Lancelot** @riderwave

@tinyhouser What the FUCK

**Emma Nolan-Greene** @emma_ng

@tinyhouser You know, I was wondering if anybody was ever going to notice that.

**Greenelan Are Assholes **@unofficialunrulyreno

@emma_ng I’m going to kill you

**Emma Nolan-Greene** @emma_ng

@unofficialunrulyreno Love you too, Shelbs

* * *

**ALYSSA**

We are trying to film episode seven.

**EMMA**

Trying.

**ALYSSA**

But it’s a little bit difficult.

**EMMA**

Just a little.

**ALYSSA**

Because everyone we work with keeps screaming updates from Twitter at us.

**NICK (OFF CAMERA)**

HEY, GUYS, FRAISERFAN4 JUST TWEETED AND WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WENT ON A HONEYMOON! YOUR WOLF PACK WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW!

**EMMA**

We should’ve banned the peanut gallery from the internet.

**ALYSSA**

It wouldn’t have helped.

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

… _Did_ you go on a honeymoon?

**EMMA**

For God’s sake, Barry!

* * *

**OLIVIA KEATING, JOURNALIST** @oliviak

Does anyone else find it SUSPECT that #UnrulyReno @alyssa_ng and @emma_ng won’t give any details on their “wedding”? Signs point to a FAKE!

**Emma Nolan-Greene** @emma_ng

@oliviak Do you want me to fax you a copy of our marriage license. Like is that what it’s gonna take.

**Alyssa Nolan-Greene** @alyssa_ng

@oliviak I have other things I could fax you from our honeymoon if you still don’t believe us

**Emma Nolan-Greene** @emma_ng

@alyssa_ng I am… concerned. About what exactly it is that you’re offering.

**Alyssa Nolan-Greene** @alyssa_ng

@emma_ng NOT THOSE! JESUS CHRIST, EMMA.

**S. Gonzales | N-G Realty** @sagonzales

@alyssa_ng @emma_ng I don’t know whether to be proud of this conversation or smack you both on the back of the head the next time I see you.

**Veronica Greene | Greene Realty **@greenerealty

@sagonzales Smack them.

* * *

Alyssa leans in the doorway of the workshop in the basement, watching Emma carefully set a piece of wood into the guitar-shaped mold she uses to allow it to set. “Hi,” she says softly.

Emma glances up at her and smiles. “Hi. What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Oh?” Emma brushes her hands off on her jeans and pushes her sleeves back up to her elbows. “What about?”

“You. I like thinking about you.”

Emma grins at her. “That’s good. I like thinking about you, too.”

“Are you almost finished in here?”

“Yeah. This is going to sit here for a while, so I’m wrapped up for now.”

Alyssa holds her hand out to her. “Come sit with me. I want to go enjoy the fire pit.”

Emma walks over to her and takes her hand, lifting it up and pressing a kiss to her wedding ring. “It’s a bit cold out, don’t you think?”

“That’s what the fire’s for.” Alyssa grins. “Plus, I’ll have you to keep me warm.”

“That’s true,” Emma says with a small laugh. She brushes her thumb against the back of Alyssa’s hand. “A little over a year.”

“Yeah,” Alyssa whispers.

“I… I knew we’d be here. Someday.”

Alyssa’s whole expression softens. “You did?”

Emma nods. “It didn’t matter to me how long we had to wait. How long we had to put our jobs first. Someday, eventually, we’d be here. And until it happened, I was always happy with what we had.”

Alyssa hugs her, burying her face against Emma’s neck. “I love you.”

“I sure hope you do,” Emma jokes.

“Oh, shut up,” Alyssa mumbles, squeezing her tighter.

She hears Emma let out a gentle laugh. “Not a chance, Nolan-Greene.”

* * *

**Hold Me Closer **@tinyhouser

Ok. Ok. They can’t have been gone that long, right? So WHERE WAS THIS HONEYMOON?

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

@tinyhouser Yeah because their friends would’ve noticed, right?? RIGHT??

**Alyssa Nolan-Greene** @alyssa_ng

Guys I hate to break up all the fun but Emma and I literally just honeymooned when we went to visit her grandmother in Colorado; it’s how my mom and her grandmother were both witnesses.

**G. Nolan | Nolan Electrical** @lightningreg

@alyssa_ng Hold on Kevin and I were ALSO with you on that trip

**Emma Nolan-Greene** @emma_ng

@lightningreg Yeah, it’s adorable how oblivious you two are.


	28. Chapter 28

**ALYSSA**

She found a tire swing. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez have a seven-year-old. But do they really need to keep the tire swing. That rope does not look safe.

**EMMA**

You’re just no fun.

**ALYSSA**

I have a sense of self-preservation.

**EMMA**

…Yeah, I’m not sure I have that.

* * *

“I’m glad you like it,” Alyssa says with a grin as she and Shelby finish showing John and Maria Fernandez around their new home.

“We really do.” John frowns slightly, looking around. “Where did Felix go?”

Shelby looks up from her tablet. “I think he was with Emma. They got bored.”

“Oh, that could get interesting,” Alyssa mutters. She raises her voice. “Honey! Where’d you go?”

_“Kid’s room!”_

Alyssa leads the group down the hall towards the bedrooms, and as she gets closer she hears the soft sound of a guitar being strummed. Felix’s door is partially closed, and when she pushes it the rest of the way open, she stops.

Emma is sitting on the floor with an acoustic guitar clearly sized for a child, watching the Fernandez’s seven-year-old as he clumsily plays with a similarly-sized electric guitar. “Move your fingers a little,” Emma says gently, leaning over to adjust his positioning. “Now try it.”

Felix strums out a note and grins. “Like that?”

“There you go. Try them all together.”

He pauses, looking nervous and glancing up at the group in the doorway.

“Ignore them,” Emma says, waving her hand dismissively. “You’ve got it.”

Felix gives a small nod, frowns with concentration, and plays a short series of notes, only fumbling a little on one in the middle. Emma grins and gives him a high-five. “Nice job, buddy.”

Alyssa laughs. “Babe, did you just teach him the music that plays over the credits of our show?”

“Kid’s gotta start somewhere,” Emma says defensively. “He’s talented.”

“If you’d like, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez, we can finish going over the numbers in the living room?” Shelby offers.

Maria grins at her son before nodding. “Sure. That would be great.”

“Lys, you joining us?”

Alyssa leans in the doorway, smiling softly, and watches as Emma starts showing Felix another song. “You go ahead, Shelby,” she says, her voice quiet. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

* * *

**S. Gonzales | N-G Realty** @sagonzales

@alyssa_ng is grossly in love with her wife not clickbait

**Alyssa Nolan-Greene **@alyssa_ng

@sagonzales You sent your wife flowers for your 3.75 year anniversary.

**S. Gonzales | N-G Realty** @sagonzales

@alyssa_ng Because I’m fucking classy, Nolan-Greene, get over it.

* * *

Emma sets her book down on the coffee table as Alyssa gets onto the couch on top of her, lying with her head resting on her sternum. “Hi.” She gently cards her fingers through Alyssa’s hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Can’t I just lie on top of my wife if I want to?”

“Well, yeah, but you seem a bit mopey.”

Alyssa gives a soft sigh and clutches at Emma’s shirt. “I’ve been thinking about kids.”

“…You’re not pregnant, are you? …Wait. No.”

Alyssa lifts her head a bit to squint at her. “Seriously?”

Emma rubs at her eyes with her free hand. “I’m very tired. Give me a break.”

“I’ll give you shit for it later.”

“Noted,” Emma says dryly. She sighs and lowers her hand from Alyssa’s hair, wrapping it around her shoulders and hugging her close. “What were you going to say?”

“I just… I know we’ve talked about it. That that’s something we both want. I’ve just been wondering whether either of us had any ideas on _when._ I… I’d kind of like… I’d like to _have_ a child, Em, and I’m thirty-two. I’m not old, but I’d also rather not wait forever.”

“I agree.” Emma kisses her on the forehead. “Why don’t we revisit this when the season’s over? When we have time to really sit and talk it through and decide on a plan for what to do?”

Alyssa nods and leans up to kiss her softly. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you, too.” Emma shifts a little and pulls her even closer. After a long moment, she says, “We should get a dog.”

Alyssa lets out a sharp laugh. “What?”

“Practice.”

“Dogs are not proper practice for children.”

“They are if you aren’t a coward.”

“Baby, we do not need a dog.”

“You never let me have anything.”

Alyssa pokes her hard in the side. “Take it back.”

Emma glares down at her, no actual anger at all behind the look. “Fine. But only if you promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Please swear to me that we will never let our kids get a damn _fish.”_

Alyssa breaks into helpless giggles.

“I am not going out multiple times at ten o’clock at night to try to find identical fish to replace the fifty thousand ones that will inevitably die, Alyssa. I swear to God I won’t do it. Stop laughing. I’m not doing it, Alyssa. _Stop laughing.”_

* * *

**ALYSSA**

The client this week is Jill O’Leary, an attorney who’s moving here after- Emma. Can I get through _one_ introduction without something ridiculous happening?

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

I’m not doing anything!

**ALYSSA**

Oh, really? Why are you up in a tree, then?

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

…Surveying the land.

**ALYSSA**

Mhm. Why are you _really_ up in a tree?

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

…I was gonna throw pinecones at Greg when he got here.

**ALYSSA**

Sometimes you make me question my sanity.

**EMMA (OFF CAMERA)**

You could throw a pinecone at Nick when he gets here.

**ALYSSA**

…Help me into the tree.


	29. Chapter 29

**EMMA**

I get to do the intro for the season finale because we’re doing a house for _some idiot_ who came out to me when I was sixteen by crying that he wanted to marry Zac Efron.

**GREG (OFF CAMERA)**

You promised you wouldn’t be a jerk!

**EMMA**

Alyssa promised. That’s why I’m doing the intro.

**GREG (OFF CAMERA)**

You’re the worst cousin in the world.

* * *

“Hey.” Alyssa ducks under a piece of molding propped up on a ladder as she walks over to Emma, who’s hunched over a work table. “What are you doing?”

“Just cutting out the molding pieces.” Emma runs her hand through her hair. “I wanted to get it done before tomorrow.”

Alyssa skims her fingers up Emma’s spine. “It can wait, you know. You’ve been working all day.” She presses a soft kiss to Emma’s cheek. “It’s time to come home and get some rest, baby.”

“I know.” Emma gives her a gentle grin. “I just want to get this one right. It’s Greg and Kevin.”

“You’re not going to disappoint them. Even if they don’t like something, you’d never disappoint them.”

Emma shakes her head. “Just nerves. It’s not often I’m trying to get this done for someone I care about, y’know?” She laughs and kisses Alyssa quickly. “You have no idea how anxious I was the closer I got to showing you our place. I’m making someone a _home,_ Lys. I want it to be right.”

Alyssa runs her hands down Emma’s arms. “And you are absolutely amazing at that, Emma Nolan-Greene.” She kisses her forehead. “But for now, it’s time for you to come home. Everyone else will still be here in the morning.”

* * *

**Lancelot **@riderwave

Do we think Olivia Keating has figured out that Emma and Alyssa are really married yet

**JJ #GreenelanDreamhome** @shiplap

@riderwave I think they could take a picture with their marriage license and adopt five kids and post video of a full wedding ceremony and that moron would still think it’s a conspiracy.

**Hold Me Closer** @tinyhouser

@shiplap Is it weird that I want them to do all of those things just for my own benefit.

**Lancelot** @riderwave

@tinyhouser @shiplap I want them to adopt me

* * *

**ALYSSA**

We’re really glad that Greg and Kevin liked the house.

**EMMA**

Because I would never hear the end of it if they didn’t.

**ALYSSA**

_And_ because we take pride in what we do.

**EMMA**

Well, sure, but I’m still getting yelled at for getting secretly married on a trip that he was also on. If he didn’t like the house we renovated for him, my life would be over.

**ALYSSA**

There’s a lot of drama in the Nolan DNA, isn’t there?

**EMMA**

That’s a very good possibility.

* * *

**KL **@fargowagon

Do we think @kayyyyy is mad that her ex is getting married

**K. Gonzales | N-G Design** @kayyyyy

@fargowagon I’m married. Also we dated in high school; exactly how long do you think it takes for me to get over somebody

**Paige Morris** @mommorris

@fargowagon How many accounts do you have? Can you give us a list so we can just block them all now instead of continuing to do it one by one. It’ll be easier.

* * *

“I’m too young for this,” Emma mutters as she fixes her tie in the mirror of their bedroom.

Alyssa, putting on her makeup in their bathroom, laughs. “Too young for _what?_ You and I are married, Kaylee and Shelby are married, Greg and Kevin are living together… What about this makes you feel old?”

“It’s _Nick._ He’s supposed to be immature and unable to settle down until he’s like forty.”

Alyssa pauses. “Okay, that’s fair enough.”

Emma walks over and leans in the doorway, watching Alyssa put on lipstick. “It’s amazing to me sometimes.”

“What is?”

“That we all really did get to this point. I knew you and I would, someday, sure. But this family we’ve built for ourselves? This little unit that’s come together and grown? It’s a home I never dreamed I’d have.”

“Maybe not.” Alyssa turns and adjusts the collar of Emma’s suit jacket. “But it’s a home you deserve. A home we all deserve.”

Emma watches her for a long moment, soft and warm as she fusses with Emma’s clothes. “Marry me, Alyssa.”

Alyssa laughs quietly. “We’re already married, you big doofus.”

“No, I know, I… I don’t even know what I mean. What’s it called. Vow renewal? Next month, on our anniversary.”

Alyssa stares at her, eyes a little wide. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah. We didn’t _really_ have a wedding. So let’s do that instead. Everyone can come this time.” Emma lifts Alyssa’s hand and presses a kiss to her ring. “I’d marry you a thousand times, Alyssa. Come on. Marry me again.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Alyssa says with a laugh. “But _of course,_ you idiot.” She kisses Emma, strong and full of emotion she can’t quite put words to. When she pulls back, she laughs again. “Okay. I’m going to need to do my lipstick again, and you need to get… _all of that_ off of your mouth, or we’re never going to hear the end of it.”

Emma rubs at her lips and mutters, “Thanks a lot.”

Alyssa grins at her. “You complain, but you’re not really that upset, babe.”

Emma grins back and picks up her towel. “Oh, you think you know me that well? We only dated for like two months before we got married.”

“I dare you to say that to Shelby tonight. I full on dare you. Preferably when she has some alcohol in her. I want to see the look on her face.”

“Honey,” Emma says with a scoff. “She’ll just kill me.”

“This is true.” Alyssa brushes her thumb against Emma’s cheek, her eyes soft. “And I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.”


	30. Chapter 30

_ Epilogue _

**ALYSSA**

Y’know, we’ve been asked a few times about why we’re ending here at season five, because ABHN did offer another season. But really, I just think it’s time to grow it beyond the show.

**EMMA**

We’re obviously grateful for what the show’s given us, but five seasons is a solid run that we’re content with.

**ALYSSA**

Nothing’s going to change with our business, of course, we’re just not going to be filmed on jobsites anymore. So I guess this is more of a fauxwell.

**EMMA**

She came up with that. She’s really proud of it. I’m not.

**ALYSSA**

You’re just jealous.

**EMMA**

You never let me name anything anymore.

**ALYSSA**

Yeah, because you named our daughter after a type of wood.

**EMMA**

It’s not my fault that you didn’t realize it until after it was already on the birth certificate.

**ALYSSA**

I was a little distracted.

* * *

**Unruly Reno On ABHN** @officialunrulyreno

What’s your favorite #UnrulyReno episode?

**JJ #UnrulyCrying** @shiplap

@officialunrulyreno My favorite episode is any where @alyssa_ng decides to bring both her wife and her son shopping with her because it’s watching one woman try to corral two overexcited golden retrievers through a china shop

**Alyssa Nolan-Greene** @alyssa_ng

@shiplap Aspen might be able to pay attention when she’s a little older, four’s a bit young, but Emma and Connor are a total lost cause. I love them, but they are. I just point them at something shiny and let them entertain each other.

**S. Gonzales | N-G Realty** @sagonzales

@shiplap It’s all fun and games until she has an antique pinball machine in her living room.

* * *

_“Connor! Don’t even think about it!”_

Emma walks to the edge of the roof just in time to watch her son, three rungs up the ladder she has propped against the gutter, look back at Alyssa with an expression that can only be described as ‘but I clearly already have’.

Alyssa raises an eyebrow and points at the ground. Connor sighs and climbs back down, walking over to her and frowning. “I wanna be like Mom.”

“You’re seven.”

“So?”

Emma climbs down the ladder, sensing the upcoming trap.

_“So,_ your mom was bigger when she started climbing things. Right?”

Emma freezes on the bottom rung and considers going back onto the roof.

She knows better than to admit that she got onto her grandparents’ roof for the first time when she was the same age as her _daughter._

_“Isn’t that right, Emma?”_ Alyssa asks, a quietly dangerous tone to her voice.

“Yep!” Emma says as she gets back onto solid ground and turns, grinning. “Sure is! I was… uh… twel-”

Alyssa glares.

“-Fifteen. I was fifteen.”

Connor squints at her for a moment before leaning in towards Alyssa, whispering too loudly for it to be a secret. “Mama?”

Alyssa brushes her hand through his hair. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I think Mom’s lying.”

“I think she is, too, but we can be nice and pretend that she tricked us.” Alyssa leans down and kisses him on the top of the head. “We’ll make her put a dollar in the lying jar later.”

He beams up at her. “That’ll get us pizza!”

“It sure will,” Alyssa says with a laugh.

Connor ducks his head out from under Alyssa’s touch. “Cool!” He nods as if satisfied with the outcome of the conversation, then heads straight back towards the ladder.

Emma catches him around the waist and hauls him back to standing between her and Alyssa. “Buddy, where’s your sister?” she asks, a note of exasperation in her voice.

He points at the house. “Coloring quietly.”

“And what are you doing?”

“Tryin’ to climb a ladder.”

“Mhm. I see. Any chance you can go color quietly too?”

Connor pouts. _“You’re_ not doing that. _You’re_ climbing a ladder.”

“…Right.” Emma sighs and looks at Alyssa, who’s biting hard on her fist to try not to laugh. “Oh, don’t you start with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Alyssa says, letting out a small giggle that she quickly stifles. “I just… I’m getting a live performance of what it must have been like to raise you. It’s fascinating.”

Emma runs a hand through her hair and sighs again. “Okay. Well. It’s almost time to go to dinner, so do you think you can go get your backpack together?”

Connor leans on her legs and squints up at her. “Do you think Uncle Greg will let me use his pool?”

“I’m sure he will, but _I_ won’t if you don’t get your butt inside and pack your bag.”

_“Moooooooom.”_

Emma rolls her eyes and finishes the process of messing up his hair that Alyssa had already started. _“Inside.”_

Connor pouts but turns and heads for the back door.

“Hey,” Emma says as he pulls it open.

He pauses and looks back as if hoping she’ll change her mind.

“Love you.”

He giggles and runs inside, slamming the door behind him.

“Yeah, he’s not going to pack.”

Alyssa laughs and wraps her arms around Emma’s waist, leaning against her shoulder. “No, no he is not.”

Emma turns her head a little so she can see Alyssa out of the corner of her eye. “What are the odds that he gets Nugget all riled up and disrupts Aspen’s coloring and when we go inside we have two hyperactive kids _and_ an insane dog?”

“Well, he is _your_ son.”

“Why is he _my_ son when he’s trouble.”

“Honey. I’ve met you. Just because he’s adopted doesn’t mean he doesn’t have the Nolan trouble gene.”

Emma shakes her head slowly. “Karma. This is karma.”

Alyssa grins. “Most likely.” She kisses the back of Emma’s neck. “If it’s any consolation, kids and dog are all staying with my mother tonight.”

Emma turns in Alyssa’s grip and raises an eyebrow. “You’re right, they are.”

“So I have you all to myself.” Alyssa leans in to kiss her.

“Or, I have a nice quiet night to finish working on that guitar without interruptions.”

Alyssa pauses. “Emma.”

Emma grins at her, wide and mischievous. “Yes, dear?”

“I’ll give you three seconds to-”

Emma cuts her off by kissing her, hard. “Oh, don’t worry,” she mumbles against Alyssa’s lips. “I know _exactly_ what I’m doing tonight.”

Alyssa brings her hand up to the back of Emma’s neck and smiles. “Good.” She kisses Emma again, but it’s stopped abruptly when they hear a loud crashing noise from the house. “Oh, God,” she sighs. “Any bets on what that was?”

“I don’t want to know.” Emma sets her hands on Alyssa’s hips, holding her in place. “We can just pretend we didn’t hear it?”

“It’s _Connor.”_

Emma leans back and rubs at one of her temples. “Yeah. That’s what I was afraid you’d say.”

* * *

**ALYSSA**

I’ve had a photograph framed on my desk ever since we put together the offices for Nolan-Greene Renovations. It’s a picture Emma and I took, the two of us after dinner during the competition where we got this show. Where we really fell for each other for the first time. It’s amazing sometimes for me to look at it, and just… I mean, Emma and I were… we actually weren’t _quite_ twenty-eight yet, we turned it a little later in the year, but regardless it’s amazing to look at that and to now be thirty-eight and think about all that we’ve done these past ten years. All that’s happened, all that we’ve become.

**BARRY (OFF CAMERA)**

If you could change one thing about this whole process, what would it be? Is there anything?

**ALYSSA**

_(pauses)_ I think if I could do anything I’d just like to go back to that woman in that picture and tell her that it’ll work out. Not to be scared of it. That I really will get to be with the woman I was falling in love with. I have a fantastic group of friends and a strong business. I’m married to the woman I love, and we have two great kids and a dog and we’re living in my dream house. I’m _happy._ There’s nothing more I could ever ask for. I found my home.


End file.
